Rodinný odkaz
by Santinan Black
Summary: Hermiona je konečně plnoletá a zjišťuje, že vše není takové, jak si celý život myslela. Povídka je !AU!
1. Chapter 1

**1\. kapitola**

Seděla v salonku naproti své matce a přemýšlela, proč si ji sem dala zavolat. Snažila se z mysli vytěsnit pomyšlení, že se stalo něco zlého a nebo, že něco provedla, i když si byla jistá, že se nedopustila žádného prohřešku. Zavrtěla se na židli a natáhla se po svém šálku s čajem, který stál na stole vedle matčina nedotčeného. Rukama v tenkých rukavičkách ho svírala v klíně a vyčkávavě hleděla na svou stále krásnou matku, která beze slova seděla naproti ní.

„Hermiono, drahoušku, jelikož už ti je osmnáct, tak brzy budeš oficiálně uvedena do společnosti, jako debutantka a my s otcem jsme si s tebou chtěli nejprve promluvit," odmlčela se a sklopila pohled na své ruce s krátkými nehty, jako by nevěděla, co dělat. V ten okamžik se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vešel přísně vyhlížející muž s prošedivělými vlasy – Hermionin otec.

„Otče, o čem to matka mluví? Co mi chcete říct?" zeptala se zvědavě. Otec si povzdechnul a stoupnul si za svou sedící ženu a položil jí ruku na rameno. Hermiona moc často nevídala, že by její rodiče veřejně projevovali city a znepokojilo ji to víc, než jejich vážné výrazy. Hrneček s čajem v jejím klíně se najednou zdál nedůležitý a Hermiona na něj při pohledu na své rodiče zapomněla.

„Víš, Hermiono, je to pro nás velmi těžké. Ale my s maminkou ti musíme říct něco důležitého," začal otec a stejně, jako její matka se odmlčel, jako by hledal vhodná slova. Hermiona těkala rozčileným pohledem z jednoho na druhého.

„Pamatuj, že ať se stane cokoliv, tak tě máme rádi. Vždy jsi byla a budeš naší dcerou," dodala její matka rychle a nervózně v prstech žmoulala látku sukně.

„Víš, kdysi jsme s tvou matkou byli velmi šťastní, ale pak jsme zjistili, že nikdy nebudeme mít děti a tvou matku to tak zasáhlo, že se rozhodla, že děti prostě mít budeme ať to stojí, co chce," její otec na ni pohlédnul ledově šedýma očima, zatímco její matka se na ni podívat odmítala.

„Ale pak jste přece měli mně," hlesla Hermiona. Hermionina matka zbledla a ještě usilovněji žmoulala látku své sukně. Hermiona nikdy své rodiče neviděla tak strašně nervózní a ve zlé předtuše se jí stáhnul žaludek.

„Ano, miláčku, pak jsme měli tebe. Ale ty jsi k nám přišla, až díky tomu, že tvá matka a já jsme se rozhodli, že budeme cestovat, abychom zmizeli z Londýna před všetečnými a hlavně lítostivými pohledy našich známých. Jak jen bych to řekl," odmlčel se nakonec. „Hermiono, našli jsme tě v sirotčinci v Rusku, když ti byli asi tři roky," dokončil nakonec a pevně se na ni zadíval. S Hermionou se zatočila celá místnost a ona měla pocit, že nemůže dýchat. Zdálo se jí, že v místnosti je příliš málo vzduchu. Cítila, jak jí z obličeje mizí všechna barva a měla pocit, jako by se měla každou chvíli pozvracet.

„Jsem adoptovaná?" hlesla tenkým hlasem, za který se proklínala. Její matka přikývla a vzlykla. Otec na ni upíral své ocelově šedé oči.

„Ano, ale to ještě není vše," povzdechnul si unaveně. Hermiona na něj zmateně hleděla.

„Co ještě?" zeptala se prázdným hlasem.

„Víš, když jsme si tě brali, tak nám byla předána i smlouva, kterou tvoji praví rodiče uzavřeli v době, kdy ti byl asi rok. Jde v ní o to, že tě zaslíbili muži, kterého sis měla vzít, jakmile budeš plnoletá. Snažili jsme se dělat, že ta smlouva neexistuje, že ten muž se nikdy neobjeví. Ale opak je pravdou. Nedávno nám poslal dopis, ve kterém stálo, že by se s tebou chtěl seznámit a poznat tě dřív, než se vezmete," dokončil bez toho, že by projevil jakékoliv city, jako by odříkával naučený text, aniž by vlastně chápal jeho obsah. Hermiona na něj vytřeštila oči v nefalšovaném úleku.

„Jsem _zasnoubená_?" vyjekla. Oba její rodiče přikývli. Hermiona uvnitř hrudi ucítila obrovskou díru. Nejen, že celý její život byl viditelně lež, ale ještě byla zaslíbena nějakému mužskému, který si na ni dělal nároky. Začal v ní doutnat hněv na rodiče, kteří jí celou tuhle věc tajili až do dnešního dne. Potřebovala se nadechnout a být chvíli sama.

„Omluvte mně," řekla bez výrazu a vstala ze židle. Ani si nevšimla, že jí z rukou vypadnul šálek s čajem a jeho obsah se vylil po koberci. Nečekala až dostane svolení a rychlými kroky vyrazila z místnosti. Ani se nezastavila, aby si vzala plášť a rovnou vyšla ven do ulic Londýna. Stále měla pocit, že na ni všechno padá, ale venku to nebylo tolik intenzívní, jako uvnitř jejich salonku.

Nakonec se zastavila až v parku, kde jí konečně došel dech a v nohách ji pálilo od ostré chůze. Sedla si na lavičku a bez hlesu se rozplakala. Nechala slzy zoufalství stékat po tvářích a přemýšlela, proč se najednou cítila tak osamocená a bezmocná. Roztřeseně se nadechla, otřela si zarudlé oči a ruce zatnula v pěst. Ne, ona se nevzdá tak snadno. Nenechá se zlomit. V hlavě se jí rodil plán. Každá situace může mít i více, než jedno řešení. A ona to své nalezne, rozhodla se v duchu. Vstala z lavičky a rozhodla se jít ještě někam dál, než se bude muset vrátit domů za svými _rodiči_. Bez ohlížení pochodovala přes park a tonula ve svých myšlenkách. Nevnímala nikoho a nic. Jen šla pořád a pořád kupředu.

Do domu Grangerových se vrátila až po večeři. Měla tváře zrudlé pobytem venku, unavené tělo, ale konečně měla pocit, že dokáže alespoň trochu přemýšlet a volně dýchat. Měla plán a byla odhodlána ho uskutečnit. Opláchla se v umyvadle stojícího kousek od její postele a oblékla si noční košili. Když ležela v posteli, tak hleděla do stropu a nedokázala usnout. Po dlouhém převalování z jedné strany postele na druhou nakonec odplula do neklidného spánku.

Ráno se probudila rozlámaná a unavená, ale věděla, že musí vstát. Kdyby mohla, tak by celý den nejraději strávila v posteli, ale to jí nemělo být dopřáno. Pohlédla do zrcadla na toaletním stolku a zírala na tu podivnou bytost s unavenýma a uštvanýma očima, která na ni hleděla. Opláchla si obličej ledovou vodou, převlékla se do domácích šatů a vlasy si jen nedbale stáhla stuhou. Ještě se štípla do tváří, aby do nich dostala trochu barvy, a pak sešla dolů na snídani, i když měla žaludek sevřený úzkostí.

„Hermiono, je ti dobře?" ptala se jí úzkostlivě matka, která již viditelně byla po snídani. Hermiona se na ni unaveně usmála. „To nic, jen toho včera byla trochu moc a špatně jsem spala," pokusila se ji uklidnit Hermiona a sedla si ke stolu. Na jídlo měla příliš stažený žaludek, a tak si nalila černý čaj, do kterého přidala i trochu cukru.

„Viděla jsi už svoje šaty na svůj dnešní velký večer?" snažila se ji matka rozptýlit. Hermiona jenom zavrtěla hlavou. „Ach, miláčku, jsou nádherné. Každý si tě dnes večer všimne!" rozplývala se paní Grangerová zasněně. Hermiona se snažila nadchnout pro dnešní ples pořádaný rodinou Hathawayových, což byli dlouholetí vlivní přátelé jejích rodičů. _Jejích adoptivních rodičů_ , opravila se v duchu.

„Nechám ti je později přinést do pokoje a pošlu ti tam jedno z děvčat, aby ses mohla připravit. Do té doby si odpočiň, miláčku." Hermiona jen přikývla, pak dopila čaj a odešla do knihovny. Zaklepala na těžké dubové dveře a nečekala na vyzvání, než vstoupila.

„Tati?" zvolala, jako když byla menší a měla špatný sen. Seděl v křesle a probíral se nějakými papíry. Zvedl k ní oči a pokynul jí na prázdné místo na židli před stolem. Sedla si na samý krajíček židle, odkašlala si a nakonec promluvila aniž by se jí roztřásl hlas.

„Tati, mohl bys mi ukázat tu smlouvu, kde se píše, že jsem někomu zaslíbená, prosím?" Otec se na ni zadíval s ustaranou vráskou na čele.

„Co máš v úmyslu?" zeptal se a zapátral v zásuvce stolu, než vyndal stářím zažloutlý papír a podal jí ho. Věnovala mu unavený úsměv. Její otec ji vždycky měl rychle přečtenou. Občas měla pocit, že jí zná lépe, než se zná ona sama.

„Chci zjistit, zda neexistuje způsob, jak se z toho vyvléknout a tyhle směšné zásnuby zrušit," pronesla ledově klidným hlasem. Pan Granger se na ni usmál vědoucím úsměvem.

„Vždy jsi byla bojovnice. Máš v sobě odvahu, o jaké si může nechat zdát i mnoho mužů," ujistil ji. Toho dne se Hermiona poprvé od srdce usmála úsměvem, který jí konečně dorazil až do očí.

Večer se přiblížil až příliš rychle a nastal čas, aby se připravila na ples. Pohledem do zrcadla se ujistila, že jí z obličeje zmizela ta příšerná únava, která tam byla ještě ráno. Stála před postelí, na které byly rozprostřeny šaty, jen ve spodní košilce, korzetu a punčochách. Pohladila hebkou látku šatů a povzdechla si. Nakonec zavrtěla hlavou a oblékla si šaty. Komorná jí zapnula spoustu drobných knoflíčků na zádech a usadila ji na sedátko před toaletním stolkem, než jí vykartáčovala vlasy a začala jí s pomocí sponek a stuh tvořit na hlavě komplikovaný účes. Nakonec jí ještě kolem obličeje nechala spadat několik volných vlnitých pramínků, takže si Hermiona nepřipadala, že má tolik odhalenou tvář. Stuhy ve vlasech byly v ledově růžové barvě, čímž ladily s lemy a stuhami na jejích jinak čistě bílých šatech. Na krk si připnula sametku s propracovaným medailonkem, který měla odnepaměti. _Možná patřil mojí matce_ , pomyslela si, když ho urovnávala do prohlubně mezi klíčními kostmi.

„Jsi nádherná," vydechla matka, když scházela po schodech dolů do svtupní haly. Hermioně se koutky úst zvedly v úsměvu. „Děkuji."

U Hathawayových již bylo plno lidí a Hermiona byla skoro oslněna třpytem šperků a září toalet přítomných dam. Zhluboka se nadechla a vstoupila do hlavního sálu, zatímco jí v patách šla diskrétně její matka.

„Ginny!" zamávala Hermiona do davu a zamířila přímo ke své přítelkyni. Rusovláska se na ni s úsměvem otočila a objala ji, jakmile došla až k ní. Ginevra Weasleyová pro ni dnes večer byla bezpečným přístavem, kotvou, která ji spojovala s jejím starým světem.

„Ronald je tu taky?" zeptala se Hermiona zvědavě a Ginny ukázala bradou k hloučku dívek obklopujících Harryho Pottera a Ronalda Weasleyho, její dva kamarády. Hermiona se zaškaredila. Neměla nejmenší chuť si probojovávat cestu k těm dvěma skrz hlouček kvokajících slípek, a tak si raději nabídla skleničku s punčem.

„Ach, Ginny, je tu vlastně někdo zajímavější, než ti naši dva chudáci?" zeptala se škádlivě své nejlepší přítelkyně. Ginevra se potutelně usmála a začervenala se až ke kořínkům jejích rudých vlasů, takže jí najednou na obličeji zlatě zasvítily pihy.

„No tak, jsi má nejlepší přítelyně, tak povídej," zaškemrala Hermiona. Z Ginny však nevyšla ani hláska.

„Smím prosit?" ozvalo se za Hermionou, až málem leknutím nadskočila. Otočila se a hleděla do zelených očí Harryho Jamese Pottera. Věnovala mu zářivý úsměv a přijala jeho nabízené rámě.

„Hned budu zpátky," ujistila přítelkyni a nechala se odvést na parket.

Tančit s Harrym bylo velice příjemné zpestření začínajícího večera a ona si uvědomila, že je středem pozornosti většiny přítomných lidí v sále. To vědomí ji udeřilo nepřipravenou, a tak málem zaškobrtla při jedné otočce. Harry na sobě nedal nic znát a usmál se na ni.

„Jsi překrásná, Mio," pronesl Harry, když se k ní lehce sklonil. Hermiona cítila, jak jí do tváří stoupá horkost. V tu chvíli si uvědomila, že Harry je dospělý, že již nejsou děti a z toho poznání se jí zatočila hlava. Muselo se jí něco z toho odrazit ve tváři, protože ji odvedl na kraj parketu zpátky k místu, kde stála Ginny, kterou nyní obletovali dva vysocí, tmavovlasí muži. Ucítila, jak se Harry vedle ní napjal při tom výjevu před nimi. Hermiona se v duchu usmála. Její nejmilejší přítelkyně vypadala, že se dobře baví. Hermiona ji nechtěla vyrušovat z konverzace, ale bylo již pozdě. Ginny na ni zamávala a ona neměla na vybranou, teď by již nebylo slušné, aby odešla. Svou šanci již promarnila. Zhluboka se nadechla a vykročila vstříc těm dvěma cizincům.

„Hermiono, tohle je Rabastan Lestrange," pronesla její kamarádka a ukázala na štíhlejšího z mužů, který stál po její pravici. Lestrange se jí uklonil. „Těší mě, slečno Grangerová," pronesl příjemným hlasem.

„A tohle je Antonin Dolohov," ukázala na robustnějšího z obou mužů. Dolohov na ni stočil pohled jasných šedozelených očí a Hermiona se při tom pohledu zajíkla. Jako ve snu k němu natáhla ruku a on jí políbil na klouby prstů ukrytých v rukavičce. Hermioně poskočilo srdce. „Je mi ctí, slečno," pronesl hlubokým hlasem s lehkou stopou cizího přízvuku. Hermiona nedokázala odtrhnout pohled od jeho ostře řezané tváře s těma zvláštně pronikavýma a něčím podivně známýma očima.

„Jste v Londýně poprvé?"

„Kdepak, slečno Grangerová, bývám tu každý rok u svého přítele Rabastana a jeho rodiny," usmál se na ni a odhalil tak řadu rovných bílých zubů. „Věnujete mi tento tanec, slečno Grangerová?" Hermiona dokázala jen přikývnout, a pak už cítila, jak je zase jednou vedena na parket. Ale skoro okamžitě, jakmile začali tančit pochopila, že se může cele oddat tanci a k tomu si toho muže prohlédnout, aniž by musela přemýšlet nad tím, zda do někoho nevrazí a nebo neudělá špatný krok. Musela uznat, že Dolohov byl skvělým tanečníkem a bezchybně ji prováděl parketem. Najednou ucítila, že jí bříšky prstů přejíždí po prstech. Zajíkla se a málem zakopla, ale on ji nenechal vypadnout z rytmu, a zkušeně ji odvedl z parketu.

„Co se děje, slečno?"

„Nic. Jen potřebuji na vzduch," odmávla jeho starosti a zamířila na balkon. Sledoval ji jako stín. Velký, pohledný stín.

„Vyděsil jsem vás?" zeptal se starostlivě, když si stoupnul k jejímu boku a hleděl do potemnělé zahrady sem tam osvětlené roztroušenými loučemi. Místo odpovědi jen zavrtěla hlavou. Ten pohyb jí uvolnil pár pramínků ze složitého účesu. Nevšímala si toho.

„Jste mi povědomý. Je to, jako kdybych vás už někdy někde viděla, ale nedokáži říct ani kdy nebo kde," svěřila se mu, aniž by přesně tušila proč to vlastně udělala. Pozvedl koutek úst v jakési nápodobě úsměvu.

„Možná mám jen příliš běžný obličej," zavtipkoval a ona se snažila potlačit zazubení. Beznadějně. Prohlášení, že Antonin Dolohov má příliš běžný obličej prostě bylo směšné. Jeho hranatá tvář s vysokými lícními kostmi, pevnou bradou, v níž byl dolíček a jasnýma šedozelenýma očima ukrytýma za clonou dlouhých černých řas, se dala nazvat lecčíms, ale rozhodně nebyla obyčejná.

„Co je tak směšného?"

„Nazvat váš obličej obyčejným je jako kdybyste řekl, že Da Vinci byl obyčejný malíř pokojů," poznamenala pobaveně. V očích se mu potěšeně zablesklo, ale ona to neviděla.

„Musíme se vrátit, než si lidé začnou povídat," poznamenala a otočila se k odchodu, ale najednou ucítila, jak jí něco sevřelo ruku nad loktem. Ohlédla se a zjistila, že ji za paži drží Dolohovova velká ruka.

„Pusťte!" prskla po něm vztekle a snažila se mu vykroutit. Její okouzlení tímto cizincem bylo zničehonic pryč.

„Pustím vás, ale až mě políbíte," prohlásil odhodlaně a přitáhl si ji o krok k sobě.

„Zbláznil jste se? Oba nás společensky znemožníte," sykla na něj hněvivě. Snažila se bojovat, ale proti jeho síle neměla nejmenší šanci.

„Ten polibek," zavrčel temně a jí se strachy rozbušilo srdce. Ten muž _byl_ nebezpečný. Hleděla mu zdivočele do očí. Nakonec k němu přistoupila, jako by ho chtěla políbit. Potěšeně se usmál, pustil její paži a sklonil se k její čekající tváři. Místo polibku, ho však čekalo nemilé překvapení. Hermiona se rozmáchla a plnou silou mu vrazila facku, která mu na tvář dopadla se slyšitelným mlasknutím. Otočila se a už už se chtěla vrátit do bezpečí osvětleného tanečního sálu, když se jí kolem pasu obtočila silná ruka, která ji držela jako ve svěráku. Chtěla vykřiknout, ale uvědomila si, co by se stalo a ona rozhodně nechtěla, aby jí někdo viděl s tímto cizincem. Zatlačila výkřik zpátky do svého nitra a snažila se ho kopnout, ale bylo to bezvýsledné díky mnoha vrstvám sukní, které měla na sobě.

Trhnutím ji otočil k sobě a ona se mu musela dlaněmi zapřít o hrudník, aby neztratila rovnováhu.

„Chci svůj polibek," zašeptal přes vztekem sevřené zuby. Vztekle na něj přimhouřila oči.

„Není to _váš_ polibek! Nejsem vaše žena!" vykřikla a zabušila mu pěstí do prsou. Stejně tak dobře mohla bušit do zdi domu a mělo by to zhruba stejný účinek. Pomalu, pomaličku k ní skláněl hlavu.

„Ne, ještě jí nejsi, ale to se brzy změní. Jsi má, Míno, jenom má," zašeptal se rty jen na jedno nadechnutí vzdálenými od jejích úst. Vykulila na něj překvapeně oči. Ale než si plně uvědomila, co vlastně řekl, tak se jeho rty snesly na její. Jen lehce se ústy otřel o její a nakonec to bylo rychle pryč. Pustil ji a posměšně na ni mrknul. „Bylo tak strašné políbit svého snoubence, slečno Grangerová?" usmál se arogantně. V tu chvíli by se nejraději proklel za své povýšené chování, protože v očích se jí zjevila šílená zranitelnost a drobná ručka jí vylétla k ústům. Zběsile vrtěla hlavou a snažila se dýchat, ale nešlo to. Všechno zapadlo na své místo. On byl ten její tajemný snoubenec a celou dobu to _věděl_ a dělal z ní blázna _._ Za poslední den toho na ni bylo nějak moc. Nejdřív ta zpráva, že je adoptovaná, vzápětí oznámení o tom, že je zasnoubená a nyní svého snoubence i spatřila a on si z ní krutě vystřelil. Ze všeho se jí zatočila hlava. Zakolísala, a pak už jen cítila, jak padá a kolem ní se rozprostřela temnota. Omdlela. Antonin ji v poslední chvíli zachytil, aby nespadla na dlaždice.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. kapitola**

Když se Hermiona probrala, tak všude vládla neprostupná temnota a ona si na okamžik nedokázala vzpomenout, co se vlastně stalo. Až najednou ji vzpomínky na všechno, co se toho večera událo, udeřily plnou silou. Oči se jí naplnily slzami a Hermiona se je snažila mrkáním zatlačit zpátky. V koutku duše doufala, že to všechno byl jen zlý sen, ale její racionální já vědělo, že opak je pravdou. Zatnula ruce v pěst a praštila s nimi do matrace po obou stranách svého těla. Té noci již neusnula. V hlavě si všechno sesumírovala a rozhodla se, že za Antoninem Dolohovem udělá silnou tlustou čáru a vyškrtne ho tím ze svého života. Jakmile slunce ozářilo prvními paprsky její pokoj, tak se donutila vstát a stále v noční košili si sedla k malému psacímu stolu, kde byl stále ještě položený starý zažloutlý papír, který měl určovat její budoucnost.

Četla ho tolikrát, že ho pomalu začínala umět nazpaměť.

Já, Malek Joseph Morgenstern, přísahám, že dávám svou dceru, Hermionu Jean, Antoninu Petroviči Dolohovovi. Po dosažení plnoletosti mé dcery, bude toto zasnoubení legalizováno a následně naplněno sňatkem. Tak přísahám a svědkem mi budiž bůh.

 _Takže se jmenuji Morgensternová_ , uvědomila si nakonec. Snažila se vymyslet způsob, jak tohle směšné zasnoubení zrušit, ale měla pocit, že v hlavě má prázdno a najednou nedokázala nic vymyslet. Ke svému rozčilení z té listiny cítila vyzařovat nějaký druh kouzla, ale nebyla si jistá, o co přesně jde. Ale konečně jí bylo jasné, kde se vzaly její kouzelnické dovednosti, když oba její rodiče rozhodně nepatřili mezi _nadané_ , tak jako ona.

Ze zadumání ji vytrhlo zaklepání na dveře.

„Vstupte," zvolala bezbarvě. Dovnitř vstoupil její otec. Pod očima měl temné kruhy. Viditelně toho minulou noc taky moc nenaspal.

„Co budeš dělat, holčičko?" promluvil nakonec. Obrátila na něj hnědé oči a okamžik mlčela, jako by rozvažovala svou odpověď. Pak pokrčila rameny.

„Myslím, že dnes zajdu za naším rodinným právníkem a zeptám se ho, co si o tomto dokumentu myslí. Chci znát jeho názor a možnosti, jak z toho ven. Ale budu potřebovat i dokument ze sirotčince, kde jste mě našli, abych mohla prokázat pravdivost svých slov," pronesla opatrně. Bála se, že by otce mohla nějak rozčílit. Ten jenom přikývnul.

„Hádám, že ten muž, který tě včera přinesl do tanečního sálu, byl onen Antonin Petrovič Dolohov, že?" Hermiona jen přikývla, bála se, že by ji zradil hlas, pokud by se pokusila odpovědět nahlas.

„Je trochu starší, než jsem si představoval, že bude," pronesl jako by mimochodem pan Granger.

„Ano to je," vydechla nakonec. Pan Granger ji vzal za ruku a stisknul ji. „Hermiono, co když nebude způsob, jak to zrušit?" předestřel jí otec to, čeho se uvnitř bála asi ze všeho nejvíc. „To budu řešit, až pokud se to ukáže jako jediná možnost," prohlásila rezolutně a stiskla na oplátku otcovu ruku.

„Buď opatrná, holčičko," nabádal ji ještě otec, než se otočil a odešel z jejího pokoje.

S o něco lepší náladou se nakonec oblékla do slušných šatů, na hlavu si dala klobouk a z náhlého popudu si do rukávu zastrčila hůlku. Ten kousek dřeva jí dodával jistotu, že tohle přece zvládne. Do příruční taštičky vložila ten kousek pergamenu, co měl určovat její budoucnost a sešla dolů do vstupní haly, kde na ni už čekal otec s papíry v ruce.

„Tohle jsou ty dokumenty, které jsi žádala," osvětlil jí. Přidala je do příruční taštičky, obula si vycházkové botky, vzala si přes ramena plášť a vyšla ven. Zhluboka se nadechla příjemně chladného vzduchu. Lehký větřík jí vehnal barvu do tváří a z mysli vyhnal většinu nepříjemných myšlenek. Cesta do kanceláře pana Stockhursta jí nezabrala moc dlouho.

Několik minut váhavě přešlapovala přede dveřmi právníkovi kanceláře a sbírala odvahu na to zaklepat. Nakonec se narovnala do své plné výšky, vystrčila nebojácně bradu a zaklepala klouby prstů. V žaludku měla nervózní uzel, který vypadal, že rozhodně nehodlá povolit, a tak se mu snažila nevěnovat pozornost. Dveře se otevřely a v nich stál poměrně vysoký muž zhruba kolem čtyřicítky s hustou kšticí plavých vlasů a upřímným úsměvem na rtech.

„Slečno Grangerová, co vás ke mně přivádí?" usmál se na ni a zdálo se, že ji opravdu rád vidí. Měla toho muže ráda. Byl loajání k její rodině a vždy jí byl i přes věkový rozdíl dobrým přítelem.

„Raději bych o tom mluvila uvnitř," pronesla a ostýchavě se usmála. Ustoupil, aby mohla vejít dovnitř a zavřel za nimi dveře.

„Posaďte se, Hermiono, prosím," nabídnul jí pohodlně vypadající židli a sám se usadil na druhou stranu stolu do svého křesla. Upravila si sukni šatů, zhluboka se nadechla a nakonec z kabelky vytáhla dokumenty, které si s sebou přinesla.

„Pane Stockhurste," začala, avšak on ji okamžitě přerušil. „Williame, slečno Grangerová, říkejte mi Williame a ne pane Stockhurste. Přijde mi to příliš škrobené vzhledem k tomu, že vás znám skoro polovinu vašeho života," opravil ji a ona se zarděla.

„Tak tedy, Williame, tady je jakýsi starý právní dokument, ve kterém se tvrdí, že jsem zasnoubená," pronesla bez zaváhání a předávala mu papír, kde ji její biologický otec zaslíbil cizímu muži. William Stockhurst si od ní dokument převzal, pročetl si ho a dlouho zkoumal i podpisy a pečetě na konci, než jí ho podal zpátky.

„Hermiono, obávám se, že tohle je spíše záležitost světa _nadaných_ , než světa nás, obyčejných smrtelníků. Podle našich měřítek je ten dokument naprosto platný, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se nejmenujete Morgensternová, ale Grangerová, tak nechápu proč si myslíte, že ten dokument mluví právě o vás," podal jí lejstra zpět a Hermiona zbledla, jako stěna.

„Já... no podívejte se sám, tady je zbytek dokumentů, které mi dal otec," prohlásila odevzdaně a předala mu zbytek papírů. Stockhurst si je prohlížel a pečlivě je studoval. Nakonec odložil dokumenty na stůl, promnul si oči a přešel k barové skříňce, kde jim oběma nalil do sklenek trochu whisky.

„Napijte se," prohlásil, když se vrátil zpátky ke stolu a položil před ni sklenku. Neupejpala se a pořádně upila té jantarově zlaté tekutiny, která se jí okamžitě propálila hrdlem až do žaludku.

„Myslím, že tohle bude spíše práce pro mého společníka, který se lépe orientuje v právech světa nadaných. Předám vaše dokumenty Severusi Snapeovi a vysvětlím mu o co jde. Jen mi povězte, Hermiono, co chcete?" Pohlédla na něj obrovskýma hnědýma očima, které se nyní podobaly očím nějakého uštavného zvířátka.

„Jediné co chci, je mít možnost si svobodně vybrat za koho se provdám," prohlásila rezolutně a stiskla odhodlaně rty. Věnoval jí chápavý úsměv.

„Dobrá tedy, předám to Severusovi a budeme doufat, že vám bude schopen pomoci," ujistil ji.

„Děkuji, Williame, opravdu velice vám děkuji," řekla s vděčným úsměvem a zvedla se k odchodu.

„Kdyby vás napadlo ještě něco jiného, prosím, dejte mi vědět."

„Hermiono, musím vás upozornit, že to může trvat nějakou dobu, než budeme vědět, co a jak," upozornil ji s pousmáním. Hermioně trochu klesla ramena, ale skoro okamžitě se opanovala. „Tušila jsem, že to nebude vyřízené hned. Ale i tak jsem vám velice vděčná," pronesla stále s úsměvem a pokývla na pozdrav, než se otočila a zamířila ke dveřím. Když už byla skoro venku z kanceláře, tak ji William dostihl.

„Hermiono, počkejte," zvolal. Mladá žena se otočila a věnovala mu trošku zmatený pohled.

„Nechtěla byste se mnou jít na procházku?" zeptal se jako by mimochodem. Pohlédla do obličeje muže, kterého znala skoro polovinu svého života, jako by ho právě viděla poprvé v životě.

„A-ano, ráda," odpověděla nakonec a ostýchavě sklopila oči, když cítila, jak jí tváře zalil lehký ruměnec.

Procházeli se v parku a povídali si. Bylo příjemné moci na chvíli zapomenout na to, jak se jí život otočil naruby během jediného dne. Najednou si připadala, jako všechny ostatní mladé dívky.

„Posadíme se?" navrhla a ukázala ručkou směrem k jediné osamocené lavičce stojící pod stromem nedaleko od nich. Přikývnul a nabídnul jí rámě, aby nezaškobrtla na trávníku, přes který museli projít. Jakmile si chvíli odpočinuli, tak se na ni William zadíval.

„Hermiono, smím na vás mít jednu osobní otázku?" zeptal se opatrně a hleděl upřeně před sebe.

„Samozřejmě, jste přece přítelem naší rodiny, takže do toho, ptejte se," pobídla ho s hlavou nakloněnou zvědavě na stranu.

„Já... Zajímalo by mě, jakého muže byste si vybrala, kdyby se nestalo to, co se stalo," pronesl klidným hlasem plným zvědavosti. Hermiona na něj vyjeveně zírala.

„Williame, já o tom vlastně nikdy ani nepřemýšlela. Nepředpokládala jsem, že by se mi dostalo příliš brzy mnoha nabídek. Přece jen Grangerovi mají jen slabé vazby mezi šlechtici, i když jsou velmi bohatou rodinou." Věnoval jí udivený pohled.

„Copak vy jste nikdy neviděla, jak na vás muži v Londýně civí, když jdete po ulici?" zeptal se ohromeně své společnice. Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. Opravdu tomu nikdy nevěnovala pozornost. Nikdy jí nepřišlo, že by byla nějakou vyjímečnou kráskou. Ano, považovala se za hezkou, ale rozhodně ne za neodolatelně přitažlivou. Neměla kouzlo, kterým byla obdařena například Ginny se svou křehkou krásou drobné rusalky. Na rozdíl od ní byla Hermiona skoro až příliš vysoká, měla nezkrotné vlasy a měla pocit, že má až příliš velká ňadra. Prostě se považovala mezi smetánkou za velmi silně průměrnou osobu.

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptala se nechápavě.

„To, že jste velice krásná a navíc ještě velice inteligentní. Touží po vás minimálně polovina nezadaných mužů v Londýně," usmál se jejímu nevěřícnému výrazu.

„Prosím?" vykoktala ze sebe zmateně.

„To nic, nevšímejte si mě. Občas nevím, kdy mám mlčet," omluvil se a odvrátil od ní pohled. Hermiona se však nehodlala nechat odradit. Natáhla ruku a otočila ho obličejem k sobě.

„Já se vám snad líbím, Williame?" zeptala se a očima těkala po jeho tváři, jako kdyby tam hledala sebemenší stopu lži nebo snad krutého žertu, který se tu na ni snaží sehrát. Ale k jejímu údivu tam nebylo nic z toho.

„Musel bych být slepý, abych neviděl tu nádhernou bytost, v níž jste vyrostla, Hermiono. Jste tak krásná, až to bere dech. Jste jako zhmotněný sen starého muže, kterým jsem," vyprostil se z jejího sevření a vstal. Následovala jeho příkladu a vstala, ale stoupla si tak, aby mu zastoupila cestu.

„Nejste starý," pronesla skoro šeptem a vzhlížela k jeho tváři, v níž se mísila melancholie s úžasem.

„Pro vás ano. Jste mladá a máte toho ještě mnoho před sebou," pousmál se. Hermiona však vytušila, že ten úsměv není upřímný. Položila mu otevřenou dlaň na hrudník.

„Cítím se zmatená, Williame, ale mám pocit, že jste se mi chtěl dvořit," prohlásila a zrudla, až ke kořínkům vlasů. Cítila, jak se mu pod její rukou zvedla hruď, než promluvil. „Ano, chtěl jsem, ale vy nevypadáte, že byste měla zájem." Dívka se nadechla a zahleděla se do Williamových světlých očí, které na ni zíraly s němou prosbou. Naklonila hlavu a pootevřela ústa. William Stockhurst pochopil tuto narážku a ohromeně na ni okamžik zíral, než se sklonil a políbil ji na rty. Byl to cudný polibek, ale Hermionou projelo lehké zachvění.

Najednou někdo v jejich okolí vztekle zařval a ona cítila, jak ji nějaká cizí síla hrubě odstrčila od Williama až se zapotácela a málem spadla na zadek. Rozčileně pohlédla na vetřelce, který ji tak hrubě odstrčil a spatřila známou postavu černovlasého muže, který držel jejího přítele za kabát a hrubě s ním třásl. Do Hermiony vjela zlost. Přiskočila k mužům a snažila se je od sebe odtrhnout.

„Okamžitě ho pusťte!" zakřičela vztekle a pěstí ho praštila do ramene. Nemělo to však žádný účinek. Hermiona se obávala, že Dolohov Williamovi ublíží, a tak rychle přemýšlela, jak by ty dva od sebe mohla odtrhnout. „Dolohove, pusťte ho!" zakřičela znovu a zdálo se, že alespoň něco málo z jejího křiku dolehlo až do Antoninových zabedněných uší, protože s Williamem alespoň přestal klepat, jako kočka s myší. Vrhnul na ni pohled rozzlobených šedozelených očí, které Hermioně připomínaly nebe nebo možná moře těsně před bouří. Přimhouřila na něj vztekle oči a dupla mu vší silou podpatkem na nohu. Antonin syknul bolestí a povolil sevření na Williamově kabátě, který se mu okamžitě vymanil ze sevření a odstoupil o pár kroků do pomyslného bezpečí.

„Co to do vás vjelo, Dolohove?" zeptala se ho Hermiona hlasem přeskakujícím vztekem.

„Líbal tě," zavrčel skrz zatnuté zuby a na čelisti mu přeskakovaly svaly. Šokovaně na něj zírala. _To se Williama snažil přizabít jen kvůli tomu cudnému polibku?_ Najednou jí ta situace přišla směšná, ale odmítala to dát najevo.

„Já políbila jeho," vmetla mu jedovatě. Antonin na ni nevěřícně zíral. Hermiona si užívala okamžik svého triumfu, který však neměl trvat příliš dlouho. Dolohov se s temným výrazem otočil na ni, jako by naprosto zapomněl na Williama. A možná tomu tak i bylo.

„Jak ses opovážila? Jsi moje!" zavrčel na ni a chytil ji za paže. Čekala, že s ní taky začne třást. Na místo toho se nad ní jenom hrozivě tyčil v celé své nemalé výšce. Opět jí žilami projel nával vzteku, jako by to byl oheň, který rozdmýchávala už jen jeho pouhá přítomnost. Snažila se mu vykroutit. Bez úspěchu.

„Já nejsem ničí majetek. A už vůbec ne tvůj, ty šílený parchante!" zakřičela na něj.

„Podle smlouvy s tvým otcem, patříš mně. Nemáš nejmenší právo líbat někoho jiného, než jsem já, maličká, smiř se s tím. Jsi moje a co je moje, o to se starám a to si pohlídám," varoval ji hlubokým hlasem. Hermiona na něj hleděla šokem rozšířenýma očima. „Pusť, ty nafoukaný pitomče!" sykla na něj, ale on na ni nedbal a přitáhnul si ji blíž. Sklonil hlavu, jako by ji chtěl políbit, ale ona se mu konečně vysmekla a uskočila před ním. „Ani se mě nedotkneš! Najdu způsob, jak se tě zbavit, jak tě vymazat ze svého života," prskala jako vzteklá kočka zahnaná do kouta. Dolohov se jen polovičatě usmál. Nedokázal si pomoci, musel ocenit její bojovnou povahu.

Hermiona Grangerová se snažila uklidnit, ale při pohledu na ty dva muže to nedokázala, a tak se otočila na patě a zanechala je tam stát, jako dvě podivné sochy zírající na její vzdalující se záda. Bylo jí jedno jestli ji někdo z nich sleduje nebo ne. Nestála o to. Mnula si pohmožděné paže od stisku jejího údajného snoubence a snažila se vymyslet, kam by si mohla na okamžik sednout. Nohy jí automaticky zanesly do blízkého knihkupectví, kam ulehčeně zaplula a zhluboka se nadechovala vůně knih a papíru, která ji obklopovala. Ta vůně byla tak známá a uklidňující, že netrvalo dlouho a dokázala se volně nadechnout. Procházela mezi nespočetnými svazky knih a sem tam po nějakém přejela prsty. K okolí byla lhostejná, a tak si nevšimla rozložitého muže, který ji pozoroval skrz výlohu. Sledoval ji, jak se mazlila s knihami. Sledoval její doteky a žárlil na ty knihy, kterých se dotýkala s něžností a jakousi neuchopitelnou láskou. Dal by cokoliv za to, kdyby na jejich místě byl on a jeho snoubenka se ho dotýkala stejným způsobem nebo na něj alespoň stejným způsobem hleděla. Nakonec nad sebou zavrtěl hlavou a vydal se směrem, kde stál Lestrangeovic dům.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. kapitola**

Antonin musel neustále přemýšlet nad tím, jak přistihl _svou_ v podstatě snoubenku, jak na veřejném místě _líbá_ neznámého muže. Jen při té vzpomínce se mu chtělo do něčeho pořádně praštit a vybít si svou zlost. Jeho políbit odmítla, ale tomu chlapovi to dovolila a to ještě veřejně. Čím déle o tom Antonin přemýšlel, tím více ho to žralo zevnitř. Byla _jeho_ a on nikomu jinému neměl v úmyslu dovolit, aby líbal ty plné rty, hladil tu hebkou pleť... Z hrdla se mu vydral skoro zoufalý řev a rukama si projel vlasy, čímž si je rozcuchal, ale absolutně o to nedbal. Rozhodl se, že nastal správný okamžik na to, aby zašel navštívit Rabastana. Byl to jeho dlouholetý přítel a snad mu dokáže poradit, tak jako vždy. Tito dva muži byli dokonalými protiklady. Dolohov měl divokou, nespoustanou a výbušnou povahu, kdežto Lestrange byl klidný, přemýšlivý a mnoha lidem se zdál chladný, ale Antonin věděl, že je to jen ochranná skořápka, kterou se jeho přítel chrání.

„Rabastane!" zvolal Dolohov, když spatřil svého přítele akorát vcházet do jeho domu. Lestrange se otočil a na tváři mu pohrával vědoucí úsměv. Rabastan už jen při pouhém pohledu na Antonina pochopil, že se něco stalo, protože jeho přítel vypadal rozčileně.

„Pojď dál, sedneme si v knihovně," pozval ho přítel dál a následoval ho do domu. Jakmile byli v knihovně a zapadly za nimi dveře, tak se Lestrange usmál. „Co se děje?" ptal se zvědavě přítele. Antonin jen prudce zavrtěl hlavou. Když z něj teď prvotní záchvat vzteku vyprchal, tak si připadal směšně. Aniž by si toho všimnul, tak mu Rabastan vtiskl do ruky skleničku naplněnou brandy. Dolohov se zhluboka nadechl, jako by se k něčemu odhodlával.

„Jde o slečnu Grangerovou?" zeptal se vědoucně. Antonin přikývnul a zhluboka se napil.

„Ona ho líbala v parku!" vyhrknul najednou a Rabastan na něj nechápavě zíral.

„Cože?" zeptal se nakonec. Antoninovy zaškubal sval na čelisti, jak zatínal zuby.

„Potkal jsem v parku Hermionu a ona tam líbala nějakého neznámého chlapa!" rozkřiknul se nakonec a divoce při tom gestikuloval rukama, až se mu málem vylila brandy. Rabastanovi to nedalo, aby si maličko nepřisadil. „Pro ni asi tak neznámý nebyl..." poznamenal naoko nevinně. V okamžiku, kdy to řekl, věděl, že přestřelil. Jen pohled v přítelových očích by dokázal zabít. V tu chvíli si Rabastan uvědomil, že Antonin má o svou v podstatě snoubenku opravdový zájem. Nebyla to pouze majetnickost, bylo v tom i něco málo víc, otázka je, zda si to je Antonin ochoten připustit. I kdyby ne, tak bylo jasné, že ta holčička, kterou Antonin sledoval, jak si hraje s ostatními dětmi, aniž by ona věděla o tom, kdo je, se mu zaryla pod kůži.

„Promiň, příteli, tak jsem to nemyslel," omluvil se nakonec Rabastan. Přítel ho jenom odmávnul rukou.

„To je dobrý, Rabe. Vím, jak to musí znít," odmávnul to nakonec Antonin.

„Toshko, přemýšlel jsi někdy nad tím, že Hermiona není, jako všechny ostatní ženy? Že se nehodlá jen tak smířit se svým osudem?" zeptal se ho nakonec. Antonin na něj bez jediného slova hleděl. Věděl, že na tom, co jeho přítel řekl, něco bylo. Vždyť i on sám přece obdivoval, jakého má ducha a odvahu. Těžce si povzdechnul.

„To už mi také došlo. Má v úmyslu mě vyškrtnout ze svého života," prozradil mu hořkým tónem to, co mu slečna Grangerová vmetla ve vzteku do tváře, než se otočila na patě a zmizela do knihkupectví.

„Bez obav, ta dohoda s jejím otcem je ošetřena i kouzlem, ne?" ujišťoval se ještě Rabastan. Antonin jen beze slova přikývnul.

„Nenávidí mě," pronesl nakonec a dorazil obsah své sklenice. Rabastan přešel k němu a povzbudivě mu stisknul rameno.

„Nenapadlo tě zkusit ji svést a dobývat?" nadhodil naoko ledabyle. Antonin po něm střelil pohledem a on v duchu zaúpěl. Antonin se nejspíše zachoval přesně opačně. Jak tak znal svého přítele, tak po slečně Grangerové _vyžadoval_ a ne ji _žádal_.

„Pokud opravdu chceš, aby vaše budoucnost nebyla nešťastná, tak ji zkus poznat, pokus se ji pochopit a sváděj ji, dobývej ji," ponoukal ho. Vypadalo to, že jeho slova měla kýžený účinek, protože Antonin se viditelně zamyslel.

„A když to nezabere?" zeptal se nakonec. Rabastan jen pokrčil nonšalatně rameny takovým tím dokonalým nic a přitom vše říkajícím způsobem a pronesl: „Tak ji prostě zkompromituj." Po tomto prohlášení se oba rozesmáli.

„Díky za ty tvé jako vždy dokonalé rady," ocenil to nakonec Antonin a s úsměvem na rtech si nalil další vínovici. Ještě dlouho do noci spolu rozmlouvali, smáli se a vzpomínali na minulá léta.

xoOox

Uběhlo několik dní od toho příšerného posledního setkání s jejím rádoby snoubencem v parku a Hermiona začínala být nervózní, protože stále ještě neobdržela naprosto žádnou zprávu od Severuse Snapea nebo alespoň od Williama. Začínala být z tohoto vývoje nebo spíše jeho nedostatku deprimovaná. „Slečno Grangerová, v salonku na vás čeká návštěva," upozornil ji mile majordomus a ona se na toho starého muže usmála. „Hned jsem tam," ujistila ho, než se otočila k velkému zrcadlu a zkontrolovala, zda je upravená dost na to, aby se mohla objevit před nečekanou návštěvou. Jakmile vešla do salonku, tak jí tvář prozářil úsměv od ucha k uchu.

„Ginny!" vykřikla a hnala se ke své nejlepší přítelkyni, aby ji objala.

„Ach, Hermiono, jsem tak ráda, že jsi v pořádku. Po tom, co jsi na plese omdlela jsem se o tebe bála. Ale vypadáš dobře, tak povídej, co je nového?" ptala se rusovláska s úsměvem a oči jí přitom zvědavostí jen hořely.

„William Stockhurst se mi začal dvořit," pronesla šeptem Hermiona, jako by tomu sama nedokázala pořádně uvěřit.

„ _Ten_ Stockhurst, váš rodinný přítel a právník v jedné osobě?" ptala se nevěřícně Ginny. Hermiona přikývla a při vzpomínce na jejich polibek se začervenala. Ginny na ni ohromeně zírala.

„Ale vždyť je hrozně _starý_ ," okomentovala to nakonec. Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou, ale nehodlala to o moc víc rozebírat. Proto raději okamžitě změnila téma.

„A co ty, už máš nějaké úspěchy?" ptala se Hermiona s nelíčenou zvědavostí. Ginny se ostýchavě usmála. „Já...myslím, že se mi dvoří Harry," zamumlala nakonec.

„Harry? Ten Harry, který nás jako malé tahal za vlasy a s tvým bratrem nás trápil různými kanadskými žertíky?" ptala se nevěřícně a dokonale napodobila to, jak Ginny před okamžikem mluvila o Williamovi. Ginny si to také uvědomila a rozesmála se.

„Občas si myslím, že bych byla raději, kdybych měla za přítelkyni někoho mnohem méně chytrého, než jsi ty," přiznala se nakonec Ginny. Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„A co pan Lestrange, s kterým ses bavila na plese?" nedala se odradit Hermiona. Ginny po ní šlehla podezřívavým pohledem.

„Co je s ním?" zeptala se s tak naprostým nezájmem, až to Hermioně bylo podezřelé. Maličko se na svou kamarádku zamračila.

„Vypadalo to, že jsi ho zaujala," podotkla jen tak mimochodem Hermiona. Malá rusovláska na to však nic neřekla.

Vyrušilo je zaklepání na dveře, do kterých skoro okamžitě vstoupil majordomus s omluvným výrazem na tváři.

„Co se děje, Fletchere?" ptala se ustaraně Hermiona.

„Byl tady poslíček a nechal mi tu pro vás tohle," pronesl svým typickým hlasem prostým emocí a podával jí obálku, na které bylo černým inkoustem vyvedeno její jméno. Rukopis byl rozmáchlý, ale ruka, která psala, byla pevná. Hermiona se zamračila a pohlédla na Fletchera, a pak na Ginny. Zdálo se, že oba toho ví tak málo, jako ona.

„Otevři to, Hermiono," vyzvala ji Ginny a zvědavě natahovala krk jejím směrem. Hermiona si vzala nůž na dopisy a rozřízla obálku, z které vypadly dva lístky do divadla a prostá bílá kartička, na níž bylo stejným rozmáchlým rukopisem, který Hermiona neznala napsáno pár řádků:

Lístky na večerní představení pro vás a vaši přítelkyni.

A to bylo vše. Chyběl jakýkoliv podpis nebo alespoň nějaká indicie, která by ji dovedla k tomu, kdo ten záhadný pisatel byl. „Co to je?"

„Lístky do divadla," pronesla ohromeně Hermiona, když si prohlédla obsah obálky. Byly to vstupenky na dnešní představení. Hermiona střelila pohledem k hodinám stojícím na krbové římse a zajíkla se. Do večera zbývalo méně, než dvě hodiny času.

„Ginny, jdi domů a převleč se, večer jdeme do divadla," pronesla Hermiona velitelským tónem, který nepřipouštěl jakékoliv námitky. Ginny okamžitě vyskočila na nohy a přemýšlela o svém obrovském štěstí, že si Hermiona vybrala, jako svůj doprovod na dnešní večer, právě ji.

„Uvidíme se u divadla, Mio," rozloučila se s ní krátkým objetím a za chvíli už pelášila ke svému nedaleko stojícímu kočáru, který na ni čekal, aby ji odvezl domů.

Hermiona se ještě jednou začetla do těch několika málo prostých slov, ale opět jí to nic neřeklo. V hlavě se jí ozval malý hlásek, že to možná připravil William. Že možná, ale třeba jen možná myslel opravdu vážně, když řekl, že by se jí rád dvořil. Hermioně se při té představě rozbušilo srdce. _Kéž by,_ zatoužila v duchu.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. kapitola**

Hermiona závistivě sledovala svou přítelkyni, která upoutávala pohled všech mužů v okolí nebo to tak alespoň Hermioně připadalo. Ginny byla drobná a svými rusými vlasy a porcelánovou pletí bez poskvrnky k sobě přitahovala pozornost. Hermioně vždy nejvíc ze všeho připomínala rusalku nebo podobnou éterickou bytost, a když ji dnes viděla v mechově zelených večerních šatech, tak na okamžik zadržela dech. Zelená krásně podtrhnula Ginevřiny rusé vlasy. Hermiona se ostýchavě popotáhla za rukavičky končící nad lokty a přemýšlela proč zrovna ona musí mít za kamarádku drobnou krásku. Najednou si nějak připadala nevýrazná v šatech z lehkého světle modrého hedvábí. Neposlušné vlasy měla vysoko vyčesané a sepnuté ozdobnými hřebeny. Nakonec se přinutila k úsměvu a nechala uvaděče, aby je odvedl na jejich místa, což byla soukromá lóže.

Na křeslě úplně v pravo a úplně v levo ležela položená jediná rudá růže. Hermiona přemítala, zda to vše byla práce Williama Stockhursta, ale čím dál tím více o tom pochybovala. Lóže byly drahé a většina vysoké společnosti si je předplácela dopředu, takže nebyla moc velká šance, že by se Williamovi podařilo zařídit dnešní večer. V žaludku ucítila tíhu a vnitřnosti se jí kroutily nervozitou.

„Ginny, nemáš ponětí, kdo nám poslal ta pozvání?" zeptala se lehce přiskrceným hlasem, zatímco prsty zlehýnka hladila okvětní plátky květiny. Rudovláska jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Možná Harry?" navrhla nakonec nejistě. Hermiona po ní vrhla zamyšlený pohled. Zdálo se to, jako dobrá možnost. Potterovi byli zámožná rodina, ti by si mohli dovolit lóži v divadle během hlavní sezóny.

„Ach doufám, že se nemýlíš," svěřila se. Ginny se na ni povzbudivě usmála a chtěla něco říct, ale zrovna ten okamžik si vybral jejich hostitel, aby vstoupil do jejich relativního soukromí.

„Slečno Weasleyová," usmál se příchozí a odhalil řadu rovných zubů, než Ginny políbil na hřbet ručky v rukavičce. Ginevra se začervenala a lehce se uklonila. To samé zopakoval u Hermiony, ta však nezčervenala, avšak zbledla, když spatřila, že za ním stojí vyšší muž a díky hře stínů z něj jsou vidět pouze šedozelené oči, které v šeru zářily. Hermioně připomínal číhající šelmu. Možná tygra nebo něco podobně nezkrotného. Když vystoupil ze stínu, tak Hermiona spatřila, že se usmívá a všimla si, že má na čerstvě oholené bradě důlek, který lehce zjemňoval jeho jinak tvrdé a ostré rysy.

„ _Zdrastvujtě_ , slečno Grangerová," pronesl hrdelním hlasem. Pak vzal Hermionu za ruku a na kotníky prstů jí vtisknul horký polibek, který Hermioně poslal chvění dolů po páteři.

„To vy?" vykoktala ze sebe bez okolků.

„Čekala jste snad někoho jiného?" zeptal se se samolibým úsměvem. Hermiona mu prudce vyškubla ruku, kterou stále svíral ve své a zadýchaně se na něj podívala.

„Abych byla upřímná, tak ano," odsekla nakonec a umíněně se posadila na své místo a upřeně se zahleděla na jeviště, naprosto tak ignorující své tři společníky. Dolohov měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Jeho skoro snoubenka byla opravdu paličatá a odhodlaná ho ignorovat, ale na radu Rabastana se rozhodl ze sebe zkusit vydolovat své lepší a hlavně mnohem více okouzlující já.

Během představení se k ní několikrát naklonil a skoro jí zapředl do ucha své poznatky o hře. Hermiona se nutila sedět bez hnutí, avšak nemohla popřít, že jí pokaždé poskočilo srdce, když jí jeho hlas zavrněl do ucha a odhalený krk jí pohladil jeho dech. Přemýšlela, co se to s ní jenom děje, proč na ni má všechno, co se týče tohoto muže tak strašně znepokojující vliv? V duchu se upnula k myšlence, že možná je čas navštívit Severuse Snapea a trochu na něj zatlačit ohledně té pochybné zásnubní smlouvy.

K její spokojenosti hra skončila poměrně brzy a ony mohly odejít. Hermiona vyskočila na nohy a snažila se, co nejrychleji zmizet, když ji za paži nad loktem chytila ruka. _Už zase_ , povzdechla si v duchu Hermiona. Ale nechtěla dělat scénu, a tak ho nechala, aby jí ruku provléknul ohbím paže. Měla podezření, že dobře věděl, že by jeho rámě nepřijala, a tak to udělal po svém. Hermiona střelila pohledem po přítelkyni a málem jí spadla brada. Ještě nikdy neviděla Ginny tak spokojenou. Dívka doslova visela očima na vysokém muži a něčemu se usmívala, než stydlivě sklopila oči a tváře jí zalil ruměnec. Dokonce Lestrangeovi dovolila, aby jí odváděl z lóže. _Co se to tady děje? Je možné, že by o ni Rabastan měl skutečný zájem?_ Tyto a jiné myšlenky běžely Hermioně hlavou, zatímco se nechala odvádět do foyer, kde už se srocoval dav štěbetajících lidí a podávalo se tam občerstvení. S povděkem přijala číši s vínem od procházejícího číšníka a vymanila se tak z příliš těsné blízkosti svého společníka. Najednou ji v davu upoutala vysoká postava s kšticí plavých vlasů sčesaných dozadu.

Nenápadně se rozhlédla, aby si vyhlédla nejlepší cestu skrz shromážděné lidi, a pak nežensky dlouhým a rázným krokem vyrazila do davu. Antonin se o něčem bavil s přítomnými a vyjímečně jí nevěnoval pozornost. Nejspíš očekával, že bude poslušně stát vedle něj. _Nafoukaný idiot,_ blesklo jí hlavou a sama pro sebe se zazubila. Dorazila k majiteli plavých vlasů a věnovala mu okouzlující úsměv.

„Dobrý večer, Williame," pozdravila ho. William se otočil, jako na obrtlíku, po zvuku jejího hlasu, a ve chvíli, kdy ji spatřil se mu na tváři rozlil příjemný úsměv. Zdálo se, že ji opravdu rád vidí.

„Jak se vám líbilo představení, Hermiono?" zeptal se jí se zájmem, a pak naslouchal jejímu nadšenému vyprávění. Po chvíli mu však zmrznul úsměv na rtech. Mladá dívka si toho okamžitě všimla.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se starostlivě a položila mu ruku na paži oděnou ve skvěle padnoucím večerním oděvu. Williamovy ztuhly svaly a očima hleděl do davu shromážděného kolem nich.

„Nic, Hermiono, ale nyní mě omluvte, prosím," vymanil se z jejího sevření a ve spěchu odkráčel. Hermiona zůstala stát na místě, jako opařená. V duchu přemítala o tom, co se asi stalo. Znovu si v hlavě přehrála celý rozhovor a přemýšlela, co řekla špatně, ale na nic nepřicházela. Povzdechla si a zahleděla se směrem, kde zmizel její přítel. Nálada jí klesla k bodu mrazu.

Antonina zalila vlna vzteku, když zjistil, že jeho snoubenka zmizela a baví se s tím blonďákem. Vyslal jeho směrem vražedný pohled a všimnul si, že to zabralo. Zavrtěl hlavou nad tím snadným vítězstvím. Omluvil se společnosti, s níž se bavil a nenápadně se loudal ke svojí ženě, která stála osamoceně se svěšenými rameny. Na okamžik mu jí bylo líto, avšak potom si připomněl to, jak vzteklá a bojovná umí být a lítost ho skoro okamžitě přešla. Pokřiveně se usmál, než k ní dorazil.

„Má paní?" zavrněl jí nedaleko ucha. Hermiona se tak lekla, že málem nadskočila, avšak včas se opanovala. Ten hrdelní hlas by již dokázala poznat kdekoliv. Zavřela oči, zhluboka se nadechla, než si na tvář nasadila společensky přijatelný úsměv.

„Co chcete, Dolohove?" otázala se mrazivě, aniž se obtěžovala otočit. Bylo to neslušné a nevychované, ale bylo jí to jedno. Rozhodně mu to nehodlala nijak ulehčovat. Muž za ní se nadechl nosem a rozhodl se pokračovat v její hře, taže zůstal stát za jejími zády a hleděl na její volný drdol sepnutý zdobenými hřebínky. Do nosu se mu vtírala jemná vůně, kterou si spojoval jen s ní. Jen díky té vůni by ji dokázal poznat mezi stovkami jiných žen. Rozpoznával tam růže, bergamot a možná jemný závan máty? Ještě jednou se nadechl. A _no, určitě je tam máta_ , pomyslel si. Ta vůně byla stejně svěží, jako ona sama. Dokonale se k ní hodila.

„Chci vás poznat, Hermiono," odpověděl jednoduše a samotného ho zarazilo, že to myslí upřímně. Ona se však nevesele rozesmála. „Nechte mě na pokoji," vydechla nakonec, narovnala se v ramenou a konečně se na něj otočila. Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Líbila se vám dnešní hra?" zeptal se nakonec, čímž účinně změnil téma. Jeho snoubenku to trochu zaskočilo, ihned se však vzpamatovala.

„Ach ano, bylo to vynikající," pronesla upřímně a oči se jí při vzpomínce na divadelní představení rozzářily. Nechal ji brebentit o hře a užasle na ni pohlížel. Tohle bylo snad poprvé, kdy s ním mluvila normálně bez vzteku či sžíravé ironie. Užíval si to. Čas od času pronesl nějakou trefnou poznámku. Nakonec se večer nachýlil a byl čas odjet domů. Hermiona na něj pohlédla zlatavýma očima, než promluvila přímo na jeho adresu.

„Víte, že dokážete být i celkem okouzlující, když chcete?" rýpla si do něj nakonec a samolibě se uculila, když se mu tváří mihnul překvapený výraz, než se opět ovládnul.

„Stejně jako vy, Hermiono," odpověděl s koutkem úst pozvednutým v poloúsměvu. Slečna Grangerová na něj nevěřícně vykulila oči, než se upřímně rozesmála.

„ _Touché_ ," odvětila nakonec. „I přes v konečném důsledku celkem příjemný večer se obávám, že bych měla jet domů," přiznala, zatímco očima propátrávala dav, zda nezahlédne rudou kštici své přítelkyně.

„Rabastan ji slíbil doprovodit ke kočáru," snažil se ji uklidnit Dolohov. _Jak jinak_ , povzdechla si v duchu maličko podrážděně. Před divadlem se rozhlédla jen proto, aby zjistila, že kočár, který tu na ni měl čekat, tu již není. S otázkou v očích se podívala na Antonina, který v obranném gestu zvednul ruce.

„Kde je můj kočár, Dolohove?" rozohnila se s rukama opřenýma o boky.

„Hermiono, přísahám na svou čest, že v tomhle jsem nevinně," vysvětloval jí. Hermiona ho zpražila pohledem. „Vy nemáte žádnou čest," odvětila mrazivě. Hřejivost předchozích okamžiků byla ta tam. Antonin si prohrábnul rukou vlasy. Hermiona v duchu uznala, že ten muž je vskutku ďábelsky okouzlující zvlášť nyní, když mu do čela padá černá kadeř.

„Odvezu vás domů," nabídnul jí. Dívka několikrát zamrkala, než jí do mozku pronikla jeho nabídka. Nakonec zavrtěla hlavou.

„Proč?" domáhal se odpovědi.

„Lidé budou mluvit," poukázala. Musel uzat, že má pravdu, ale co na tom záleželo, vždyť byla formálně jeho snoubenkou.

„Samotnou vás nepustím, takže buď pojedeme mým kočárem a nebo vás doprovodím pěšky," navrhnul jí pevným hlasem veškeré přípustné alternativy. Povzdechla si. Při představě, že s ním bude zavřená v těsném prostoru kočáru se jí zatočila hlava. Na druhou stranu představa, že pošlape přes čtvrtku Londýna v saténových střevíčcích s vysokým podpatkem, ji taky zrovna nijak extra nelákala.

„Ať je po vašem," pípla nakonec nejistě a nechala se svým snoubencem odvést k jeho již čekajícímu kočáru. _Zatracený Rabastan, tohle mu ještě vytmavím_ , chmuřil se v duchu Antonin. Pomohl Hermioně nastoupit a usadil se na protější polstrované sedadlo.

Pohupování kočáru bylo téměř neznatelné, chtě nechtě musela mladá dívka uznat, že pan Dolohov se nebojí moderních věcí a rozhodně se zdá, že na nich nešetří. Antonin sledoval, jak jeho společnice prstem nervózně přejíždí po temně vínovém polstrování kočáru. Zarytě však mlčela a vyhlížela z okna.

„Ptala jste se, co po vás chci," začal hovor a opravdu velmi se snažil, aby mu do hlasu nepronikla jakási nervozita, která se ho zmocnila, když s tou mladou ženou nyní sdíleli těsný prostor, kde byli konečně doopravdy sami bez všetečných zraků společnosti. Hermiona po něm vrhla nedůvěřivý zlatavý pohled. Nic však nenamítala, a tak pokračoval.

„Chci vás," prohlásil nakonec. Hleděl do jejích šokem vykulených očí. Svým způsobem si to užíval.

Hermiona nakonec zavrtěla hlavou, až se jí uvolněné kudrny rozletěly kolem tváře a Antonin zatoužil do nich zabořit prsty. Ovládnul se však.

„Nikdy, Dolohove, nikdy se nepodvolím té smlouvě. Najdu způsob, jak se od vás oprostit," prohlásila pevně. Antonin si zhluboka útrpně povzdechl. Její paličatost ho v tuto chvíli začínala otravovat a přiznejme si upřímně, že i unavovat.

„To se vám ani trochu nelíbím, Hermiono?" dotázal se nakonec. Dívka na něj upřela nechápavý pohled a on úplně viděl, jak se jí v hlavě otáčejí kolečka a zapadají na svá místa, jak pomalu docházela k nějakému názoru.

„Nejde o to, že byste byl ošklivý," začala opatrně a hlas se jí lehounce zachvíval. „Jde o to, že jsem si vždy chtěla vybrat za koho se provdám. Chtěla jsem se dokonce možná i vdát z lásky a ne proto, že mi to někdo nadiktoval," prohlásila odhodlaně. Upřela na něj ty zvláštní zlatavé oči, avšak on mlčel. Mlčky jí oplácel pohled. Muž si odkašlal, aby si pročistil hrdlo.

„Takže se vám líbím," prohlásil s arogantním úsměvem.

„Musela bych být slepá, abych neviděla, jak jste pohledný," pronesla kousavě, ale zdálo se, že její poznámka se od něj odrazila, jako by na sobě měl neviditelnou zbroj.

„Jste doma," poznamenal, jakmile kočár zastavil. Pomohl jí vylézt ven.

„Děkuji, pane Dolohove, i navzdory společnosti jsem si dnešní večer užila," poznamenala na rozloučenou. Antonin se uchechtnul.

„I já jsem si představení užil. Bylo příjemné s vámi mluvit, zatímco se mě nesnažíte zranit. Dobrou noc, má paní," rozloučil se. Sledoval jak vchází do domu a zapadají za ní dveře. Čekal ještě několik minut, dokud nezahlédl, že se v horním patře rozsvítilo světlo a v okně se objevil její překrásný obličejík. Umanutě zatáhla závěsy a on se na oplátku samolibě usmál.

Nechal se odvézt kočárem k Lestrangeovi, kde pobýval. Cestou se spokojeně usmíval nad zjištěním, že nyní už přesně ví, kde má jeho skoro manželka pokojík. _Jednou by se to možná mohlo hodit_ , usmál se v duchu.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. kapitola**

Na okno v jejím pokoji zaťukaly soví drápky, ale ona se příšerně lekla. Nebyla zvyklá, aby dostávala soví poštu. Převzala od sovičky kus pergamenu, kde ji dotyčný žádal, aby se dostavila do jeho kanceláře. Podepsán byl Severus Snape. Hermioně se rozbušilo srdce. Konečně se snad dozví to, co ji zajímalo nejvíce. Dozví se, jak si vymazat Antonina Dolohova ze svého života. Při té myšlence se Hermioně podivně sevřela hruď. Ihned ten pocit zaplašila. V uplynulých týdnech se k ní Antonin choval, jako skutečný gentleman, ale ona nezapomínala na jeho hrubé a majetnické chování vůči její osobě.

 _A je to tady_ , pomyslela si Hermiona a trochu se ušklíbla, než vztáhla ruku, aby zaklepala na dveře. Ještě než to stihla udělat, dveře se oetvřely.

„Vstupte, slečno Grangerová," ozval se hluboký hlas. Hermiona se napřímila a vstoupila dovnitř.

„Dobrý den," hlesla. Muž na ni jen hleděl očima tak hnědýma, že se jí zdály skoro černé a rukou mlčky ukázal na volnou židli. Dívka se usadila, uhladila si sukně a pohlédla do těch černočerných očí, v nichž jako by nebylo nic kromě obrovské inteligence. Hermiona měla pocit, že mužovy oči světlo v místnosti neodrážejí, ale naopak pohlcují. Nikdy předtím ho neviděla ani mezi _nadanými_ ani v běžné společnosti. Byla si totiž jistá, že tuhle tvář s výrazným orlím nosem, temnýma očima, úzkými rty a hlavně dlouhými vlasy, by si jistě zapamatovala.

„Náš společný přítel pan Stockhurst mi nastínil vaši situaci. V uběhlých týdnech jsem prozkoumával kouzla, kterými byla tato listina ošetřena. Než ale budeme pokračovat, tak od vás budu potřebovat kapku krve, aby se zjistilo, zda jste opravdu ta Hermiona Jean Morgensternová, které se to týká," nastínil jí hlubokým hlasem a hleděl na ni přes spojené špičky prstů. Hermioně neušlo, že ten muž při řeči zvláštně odsekává slova.

„Moji krev? A co když nebudu ta, které se týká tato podivná smlouva?" zeptala se s živým zájmem v očích i hlase.

„Pak došlo k záměně a skutečná slečna Morgensternová je někde jinde," poznamenal suše černovlasý muž, jako by snad mluvil se slaboduchým jedincem. Hermiona se lehce zapýřila. V hrudi jí vzklíčilo semínko naděje. V duchu se nutila ke klidu, nutila se neupínat k tomu světélku naděje, které jí najednou bliklo, ale nedokázala to. Bylo to příliš lákavé.

„Grangerová, jste tu duchem s námi?" zeptal se kousavě muž před ní. Hermionu tím dokonale vytrhnul ze snění. „Omlouvám se, pane." Snape si teatrálně povzdechnul.

„Vaši ruku," zopakoval. Poslušně k němu natáhla ruku. Snape ji otočil dlaní vzhůru, pak si vzal do ruky něco ostrého a rychlostí blesku ji bodnul do konečku prstu. Z ranky se vyřinulo několik kapek krve. Muž jí se zaujetím vědce otočil ruku opět hřbetem nahoru a nechal kapičky krve spadat do připravené mističky, která měla po svém okraji zlatavé zdobení z podivných obrazců. Čím víc se na ně soustředila, tím víc ji do sebe vtahovaly. Zamotala se jí z toho hlava.

„Slečno Grangerová?" vytrhl ji ze zasnění hluboký hlas. Několikrát zamrkala.

„A-ano?" zakoktala se.

„Jsem rád, že jste opět duchem přítomná," ušklíbnul se. Ačkoliv s ní mluvil slušně, Hermioně neušel jeho výsměšný podtón. Ten muž se vysmíval celému světu tím, jak se choval i jak s ostatními jednal. Bolestně jí tím připomněl Antonina. Copak všichni muži ze světa _nadaných_ se chovají, jako by je nic nedokázalo rozhodit a vše bylo jasné? To se s tou podivnou arogantní nadřazeností už rodí? Spolkla uchechtnutí, které se jí hystericky dralo z hrdla.

Stáhla ruku zpátky, zatímco sledovala, jak se dlouhými štíhlými prsty dotýká té podivné misky. Mumlal přitom slova zaklínadla. Dívka ho zvědavě pozorovala, jako uhranutá. Bohužel na rozdíl od něj neměla možnost vzdělávat se v opravdové škole čar a kouzel, tak jako většina ostatních. Rodiče se rozhodli, že se jí dostane pouze vzdělání od soukromých učitelů a to jak běžných, tak i těch ze světa _nadaných_. Byla jim za to nesmírně vděčná, ale zároveň měla pocit, že ji o něco okradli. Zaplašila ty myšlenky a znovu upřela pohled na Severuse Snapea. Nakonec držel misku v dlaních před sebou a nahlas pronesl pevným hlasem jediné slovo: „ _Revelio!_ "

Hermiona upřeně hleděla na obrazce na misce v mužových rukách a jen okrajově vnímala koncové zaklínadlo. Nádobka, jako by si nárokovala prakticky veškerou její pozornost. V okamžiku, kdy Snape vyslovil poslední slabiku zaklínadla měla pocit, že jí v plicích chybí dostatek vzduchu. Snažila se pořádně nadechnout, ale nešlo to. Nedokázala odtrhnout oči od obrazců, které jako by ožily a měnily se jí před očima. Měla pocit závratě a místnost se jí před očima začala točit. V plicích ji pálilo, nedokázala ani zavřít oči a v hlavě jí vířila bouře. Měla pocit, že buď omdlí nebo zemře nebo se zblázní. A nebo všechno dohromady. Ostře vnímala veškeré kontury barev, všechny dokonce i ty nejjemnější zvuky a místnost kolem ní najednou začala vířit ve spirále kolem ní. Hermioně se udělalo z toho všeho zle. Z celého srdce toužila, aby to všechno přestalo. Její mysl jí však předkládala obrazy z její minulosti, na kterou zapomněla. Byly to výjevy z jejího dětsví dávno předtím, než se dostala do péče Grangerových. Z hrdla se jí vydralo zoufalé zaúpění, a pak už jen viděla, jak se jí v koutcích zorného pole shromažďuje temnota a najednou nebylo nic. Omdlela.

Severus Snape celou dobu sledoval dívku před sebou, jako by byla nějaké pokusné zvířátko. Nevěděl, co přesně se stane, pokud dívka před ním bude opravdu z rodu Maleka Morgensterna, ale takovouto reakci rozhodně nečekal. Hleděl jí do obličeje, ve kterém se střídala panika, hrůza, úzkost, bolest, poznání, úžas a strach. Ve zlatavě hnědých očích, jako by se rozhořel oheň a zároveň v nich zuřila bouře. Duhovky jí vířily osvobozenou, nespoutanou magií, kterou potlačovalo prastaré zaklínadlo. Nyní však ta magie byla volná a Hermiona Grangerová na to nebyla připravená. Mohl si jen představovat, co zažívá, ale naprosto jistě věděl, že by nechtěl být na jejím místě. Sledoval ji s nelíčeným úžasem a zájmem. Ta moc, kterou uvolnil se zdála skoro až monstrózně obrovská pro tak křehkou schránku, kterou byla tato mladinká žena. Když omdlela, tak se mu skutečně ulevilo. Znamenalo to totiž, že při zbytku procesu, kdy se uvolněná magie vybouří a usadí se na svém právoplatném místě v jejích žilách, nebude při vědomí a nehrozí tedy, že by zešílela, což by se v opačném případě klidně mohlo stát. Uvědomil si, že skoro celou dobu zadržoval dech, a tak dlouze vydechl.

Hermiona se probrala v neznámé místnosti. Kolem bylo šero, jak se přes silné závěsy v oknech dralo denní světlo. Avšak i to malé množství denního světla ji bodalo do očí, jako by to byl rozžhavený drát. V hlavě přímo za očima jí tepalo, jako by se jí mozek snažil prokopat cestu z lebky ven. Zaskučela bolestí a pokusila se posadit. Na rameni v tu chvíli ucítila velkou mužskou ruku, která ji zatlačila zpátky na lůžko.

„Ležte, jste v bezpečí," ujistil ji melodický hluboký hlas. Po chvíli jí došlo, že to je hlas Severuse Snapea. Trochu ji to uklidnilo. Podívala se po zvuku jeho hlasu a otevřela ústa, že něco řekne, avšak on jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Vašim rodičům už jsem napsal, co se stalo, takže se o vás nebudou bát, ale dnes zůstanete tady. Je mi to líto, Hermiono, ale v tomto stavu vás nemohu pustit mezi lidi," vysvětlil jí. Vrhla na něj nechápavý pohled, ale když se pokusila zamračit, tak jí tělo zaplavila další vlna bolesti. Divila se, že vůbec dokáže dýchat. Snape si toho všimnul a ke rtům jí přiložil lahvičku.

„Napijte se, uleví to od bolesti a usnete," vysvětloval jí trpělivě, než se napila. Napjatý výraz tváře se po pár vteřinách uvolnil, jak začal účinkovat lektvar a za pár minutek již klidně oddechovala.

Snape ji ještě několik minut pozoroval, pak jí na zápěstí nahmatal tep. Po chvíli jí ruku s uspokojením pustil a zvedl se k odchodu – tep byl silný a pravidelný. Severus toho měl ještě dost na práci. Byl si jistý, že po lektvaru se dívka neprobudí dříve, než zítra kolem poledne. Poté nastane ta horší část, kdy bude muset zjistit, jak je na tom s kouzly a zaklínadly a ovládáním magie vůbec. Obával se, že to možná bude nad jeho síly, ale prozatím bude muset stačit to, co jí dokáže nabídnout.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. kapitola**

Severusův mozek běžel na plné obrátky, jak se snažil vymyslet, co udělá se slečnou Morgensternovou, až se konečně probere a bude muset zvládnout svou nově nabitou moc. Již asi po sté musel obdivovat mazanost Maleka Morgensterna ohledně kouzla nebo spíše kletby, kterou na ni uvrhl v jejím útlém dětství. Buď byl ten muž naprostý blázen a nebo génius a nebo možná obojí. Severus měl podezření, že třetí možnost bude správně.

Snažil se projít vše, co se dalo najít o rodině Morgensternů, která bývala jednou z nejvlivnějších a hlavně nejmocnějších evropských rodin. Ale zhruba v době, kdy se narodila Hermiona, se veškeré zprávy o této rodině staly sporadickými nebo zmatenými. Přišlo mu, že se hlava rodiny prostě rozhodla zmizet z veřejného života a uklidit se někam mimo dohled, což se viditelně povedlo. Zhruba v době, kdy upsal svou dceru Dolohovovi, se veškeré informace o rodině staly pouhými spekulacemi. Nebylo o nich ani vidu ani slechu. Severusovi to vrtalo hlavou, ale nakonec nad tím mávnul rukou s tím, že to nejspíš byl záměr. Možná byli Morgensternovi v ohrožení. A možná taky ne. Byly to pouhé spekulace. Nic víc, nic míň.

Frustrovaně si povzdechl a opřel se v křesle, když mu jeho výzkum nepřinesl žádnou sebemenší informaci o tom, co se muselo přihodit, že byl Malek ochoten riskovat duševní zdraví své dcery. Věděl, že má čas nanejvýš do zítřejšího brzkého odpoledne, než se jeho nečekaná návštěvnice probere a bude se muset začít vypořádávat s následky zdivočelé magie. Severus tušil, že to nebude jednoduché, když neznal plný rozsah té kletby, ale také si uuvědomoval, že to děvče nesmí mezi lidi, dokud nebude schopna ovládat svou magii. V opačném případě by byla ohrožením pro sebe i ostatní. Trochu se obával její reakce, až jí to sdělí. Na druhou stranu si všimnul, že Hermiona Grangerová-Morgensternová, se zdála celkem inteligentní, což by mohlo ušetřit dost práce. Ztěžka si povzdechnul a promnul si oči. S tímhle bude potřebovat pomoci. Probíral seznam svých známých, aniž by byl schopen vybrat alespoň jednoho, který by podle jeho mínění byl schopen pomoci mu se zrychlenou verzí výuky mladé čarodějky.

S trhnutím se probudil. S panikou v bledém obličeji se podíval směrem k hodinám na krbové římse. Ulehčeně si oddechl a prsty si prohrábnul dlouhé vlasy. Spal asi jen dvě hodiny. Značně se mu při tom zjištění ulevilo. Vstal, protáhnul se a ostře se nadechl, když mu zakřupalo v zádech. _Stárnu_ , pomyslel si kysele, než se vydal po schodech do své ložnice, kterou nyní okupovala rozkošná čarodějka v bezvědomí. _Přestaň o ní přemýšlet tímhle způsobem_ , vyčinil si v duchu, zatímco pomalu došel až ke své posteli. Sedl si na matraci a prohlížel si poklidně oddechující dívku. Kdyby neviděl, že se jí zvedá a klesá hrudník, tak by se obával, že je mrtvá. Pro jistotu jí přiložil prsty ke křehkému zápěstí a počítal. Stejně jako předtím byl tep i nyní silný a pravidelný. Ulehčeně si oddechnul. Alespoň něco šlo zatím dobře.

Už se zvedal k odchodu, když zaslechl, jak dívka kňourá ze spánku. Zadíval se na ni a sledoval jak se jí chvějí víčka, zatímco z úst jí unikaly tiché zvuky podobné kňourání. Severus se naklonil blíž. Nebyl však schopen rozeznat, zda šlo o nějaká slova. Nakonec to vzdal a chladnými prsty jí z obličeje odhrnul zbloudilý pramen vlasů. Viděl, jak se její tělo při jeho doteku napjalo, avšak za okamžik se uvolnilo. Dívka najednou opět ležela v klidu. Kdyby si Snape nebyl jistý, že je vzhůru, tak by si myslel, že se mu to zdálo. Odešel z pokoje, aniž by za sebou zavřel dveře. Opět se ponořil do studia o Hermionině rodině a přitom se pokoušel zaobírat i prvky kletby, pod jejímž vlivem vyrůstala a žila. Severus už pro její dobro doufal, že ji to fyzicky či mentálně nijak nepoznamenalo. V koutku mysli se mu ozýval hlásek, který mu napovídal, že toto kouzlo bylo sejmuto akorát včas na to, aby byla jistota, že nenapáchá ještě více škody, než už se možná stalo. To vědomí ho těšilo i iritovalo zároveň. Zhroutil se do křesla a nechal své myšlenky volně plynout v naději, že mu to nějakým způsobem může pomoci osvětlit tuto podivnou situaci, do které se dostal díky tomu, že mu slečnu Grangerovou hodil na krk jeho partner v advokátní kanceláři.

Než začal psát další dopis jejím rodičům, tak si protáhnul prsty, až mu v nich zakřupalo. V dopise vysvětloval vše podstatné a na konci je poprosil, aby mu poslaly věci ze seznamu, který k dopisu přiložil. Nejtěžší mu přišlo vysvětlit jim, že jejich dcera nebude minimálně pár dalších týdnů schopna vyjít na veřejnost. A dokonce jim vysvětlil i důvod. Tiše doufal, že jeho prosbě vyhoví a nebudou klást příliš zbytečných otázek, které by musel zodpovídat. Jakmile dopis zapečetil a připravil k odeslání, tak se rozhodl, že se bude muset vyspat, protože má před sebou dlouhý den. _A ne jen jeden,_ posteskl si napůl neupřímně, jelikož v koutku duše ho těšil tento komplikovaný případ, k němuž se nachomítnul.

S trhnutím se probudil, když se ozval zvuk domovního zvonku. Unaveně zavrčel, ale donutil se zvednout z pohovky a jít ke zdroji toho otravného zvuku. Otevřel dveře a hleděl na mladého poslíčka, který nesl několik balíků a dokonce i cestovní tašku. Výrostek vypadal, jako by se pod váhou těch věcí měl každou chvíli zlomit. Snape si přejel rukou přes obličej, ustoupil ze dveří a mávnutím mladíka vyzval, aby vše odnesl dovnitř. Ten ulehčeně poslechl a složil vše uprostřed haly.

„Ještě něco, pane?" zeptal se udýchaným hlasem. Snape jen zavrtěl hlavou, sáhnul do kapsy a vtisknul mladíkovi do ruky minci. Ten si ji prohlédnul, pak sklonil hlavu a couval z haly ven. „Děkuju, pane, děkuju vám," drmolil, než se za ním zabouchly dveře. Snape beze slova hleděl na hromadu balíčků, než jeho spánkem omámené mysli došlo, co to vlastně je.

„Accio hůlka," zamumlal a namířil vlastní hůlku na hromadu před sebou. Severus rozhodně neměl v úmyslu probírat se balíčky, aby našel, co potřeboval. Z hromady mu do ruky vletěla hůlka. Vzal ji do dlouhých prstů a prohlížel ji. „Vinná réva, celkem pružná, 10 a tři čtvrtě palce s blánou z dračího srdce," promluvil užasle Snape, když byl s inspekcí hotov. „To je celkem mocná hůlka na někoho, kdo měl moci stěží na to, aby byl průměrným kouzelníkem nebo čarodějkou," zamumlal si pro sebe. Založil si hůlku do kapsy a rozhodl se nasnídat, a pak měl v úmyslu sedět u slečny Morgensternové dokud se neprobudí. Obával se, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby tam dívka byla sama, až přijde k sobě.

Hermiona se zavrtěla na lůžku a opět jí cukala oční víčka, Severus pohlédnul na hodiny a zjistil, že by se již každou chvíli měla probudit. Trochu se toho okamžiku obával, na druhou stranu však byl zvědavý. Pohladil ji po ruce chladnými prsty a dívka napůl otevřela oči, než opět upadla do původního neklidného stavu. Severus se zamračil, posunul se na kraji postele, aby seděl co nejblíž u ní. Chladnou ruku jí položil na čelo. Horečku tedy neměla, což bylo dobré znamení. _Tak už se probuď, slečinko, probuď se,_ vyzýval ji v duchu, zatímco ostře vnímal její jemnou pleť, která nyní byla až nezdravě bílá.

Nakonec to netrvalo příliš dlouho a víčka se mladé ženě třepotavě otevřela. Zlatavě hnědé oči se okamžitě stočily jeho směrem. Už v nich vyloženě nevířila magie, jako předtím, než upadla do bezvědomí, ale měly tu neuvěřitelně zlatavě hnědou barvu, jako má i dobrá několikaletá whisky. Zíral do těch očí, jako uhranutý. Byl si svého pohledu vědom, když mu to došlo. To kouzlo, které na ni uvrhnul její otec trochu pozměnilo i její vzhled. Předtím měla oči měkce hnědé jen s lehkým zlatavým stínem, nyní byly zlatavé celé. V duchu mu okamžitě naskočila podobizna jejího otce. Ty oči byly přesnou kopií očí Maleka Morgensterna. Stejně zlaté, stejně znepokojivé a oči jich obou v sobě nesly jakýsi dravčí výraz.

„K-kde to jsem?" zamumlala poněkud zhrublým hlasem. Jejím uším to přišlo, jako krákorání, ale tomu muži se při tom zvuku viditelně ulevilo, protože se mu projasnil zachmuřený výraz, než odpověděl.

„V mém domě. Jste v bezpečí, ale bohužel tu budete muset nějakou dobu zůstat," pronesl klidným hlasem. Muž s dlouhými vlasy jí byl matně povědomý, ale nebyla schopna ho nikam pořádně zařadit. Věděla, že by měla být pohoršena tím, že leží v cizí posteli a vedle ní sedí neznámý nebo možná skoro neznámý muž. Ale její mozek odmítal něco víc, než běžné či základní funkce.

„K-kdo jste?" zeptala se nakonec a propichovala ho zlatavým pohledem.

„Severus Snape, advokát ve věcech kouzelníků a čarodějek," pronesl,"nevědomky jsem z vás sejmul kouzlo, které na vás ulpívalo celé roky a vy jste následně omdlela. Proto jste stále v mém domě, ale nebojte, vaši čest jsem neohrozil," dodal spěšně, když viděl, jak po něm střelila pohledem. „Vaši rodiče jsou s nastalou situací obeznámeni a v hale máte své věci, které vám sem poslali," dodal ještě spěšně, když viděl, jak se nadechuje, že promluví. Úplně mohl vidět, jak jí v hlavě vše zapadá na místo a tělo se jí viditelně uvolnilo.

„Všechno mě bolí," zadrmolila nakonec. Muž pokývnul hlavou.

„Ano, ale to přejde," ujistil ji. Opět mu hleděla do očí. „Slibujete?" zeptala se, jako by byla malé dítě. Musel se tomu usmát „Ano, to opravdu slibuji," odvětil s úsměvem, který mu dostoupil do očí a prozářil mu tvář zvláštním světlem.

„Usmívejte se častěji, sluší vám to," poznamenala. Pak si uvědomila, co řekla a připlácla si ruku na pusu. Provinile na něj hleděla. Snape nechal její poznámku být, pouze nad jejím poznatkem zavrtěl hlavou. Hermiona po něm vrhla omluvný pohled, než spustila ruce podél těla ve snaze se o ně opřít, aby se dokázala posadit. Ze rtů jí uniklo zasténání, jak jí v hlavě tupě tepala bolest. Snape se k ní natáhnul a silnou paží ji objal kolem zad a pomohl jí vytáhnout se do sedu. Všimnul si, jak při jeho doteku zčervenala. Jakýmsi podivným způsobem ho to potěšilo. Chvilinku mrkala, aby se jí přestala točit hlava, než se začala rozhlížet kolem.

„Potřebuju se napít," zamumlala a rozhlížela se po místnosti. Severus jí skoro okamžitě podal sklenici s vodou, která byla na nočním stolku. Sledoval, jak Hermiona hltavě pije, dokud sklenice nebyla prázdná.

„Až se dáte do pořádku, očekávám vás dole," poznamenal suše a začal se zvedat. Hermiona jen přikývla a mávla rukou, že rozumí. Následkem jejího gesta se však s hlasitým prásknutím zavřely dveře. Severus na okamžik zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. „Hermiono, budete se muset naučit ovládat své nové schopnosti a jak vidím, tak dokážete nevědomky kouzlit i bez hůlky," konstatoval suše. Hermiona na něj upřela vylekané oči. „C-cože?" zakoktala se. Prudce se k ní obrátil.

„Vaše úplná moc se probudila k životu a naším společným úkolem bude pomoci vám ji zvládnout, aby nedocházelo k těmto náhodným projevům vaší magie." Viděl, jak se zhluboka nadechla.

„Já nechtěla," omlouvala se, zatímco se ztěžka hrabala na nohy. Snapeovi se jí zželelo a pomohl jí vstát. Nečekal, že je mladá žena tak lehounká a nechtěně použil více síly, než bylo ve skutečnosti potřeba. Díky tomu mu skončila v náruči. Trochu ho to zaskočilo. Cítil, jak v jeho náruči ztuhla. _U Merlina, je křehká, jako panenka_ , pomyslel si v duchu a skoro ihned si za tu myšlenku vyhuboval. Nesmí na ni myslet takovým způsobem, vše by to jen zkomplikovalo. Aby se zbavil dívčiny hřejivé blízkosti, tak ji od sebe jemně odtáhnul.

„Jste v pořádku?" zachraptěl. Hermiona jen kývla. Nebyla schopná dívat se jinam, než jemu do tváře, která byla po většinu času dokonale nečitelná, i když na okamžik se mu v ní mihlo ohromení. Poskytlo jí to jakési zadostiučinění.

„Pojďme dolů, bude tam lepší prostor pro naše cvičení," pronesl nakonec a nabídnul jí rámě. Hermiona ho bez váhání přijala a nechala se odvést dolů do rozlehlé haly. Ohromeně hleděla kolem sebe na svým způsobem pochmurné okolí, jež bylo sem tam protknuto nějakým detailem, který tu ponurost zmírňoval. Interiér domu odrážel strohost svého majitele, avšak i jí přišlo, že je to jen rezervovaná slupka, kterou se ten muž naučil nosit. V duchu zatoužila pod tu slupku alespoň na okamžik nahlédnout. Něco se jí muselo mihnout v obličeji, protože na ni hleděl s tázavě povytaženým obočím.

„Slečno?" dotázal se a propaloval ji očima tak tmavýma, že se zdály černé. Cítila jak jí do tváře stoupá horkost, ale nedbala na to.

„M-myslím, že vzhledem k nastalé situaci bychom si mohli tykat? Trochu mě rozčiluje všechno to slečnování a pánování," přiznala s pohledem upřeným na špičky svých bot. Severus při jejích slovech nadzvedl koutek úst.

„V tom případě mě těší, Hermiono," odpověděl po chvíli. Věnovala mu nevěřícný úsměv, jako by ve skutečnosti nevěřila, že její návrh přijme.

„I mě, Severusi," odpověděla. „Potřebuji si sednout, chvílemi se mi nepříjemně točí hlava," přiznala se nakonec. Severus ji okamžitě vmanévroval na pohovku, kde on sám dnes prospal těch pár hodin, co si dovolil.

„Děkuji. Děkuji ti za všechno," pípla nesměle. Necítil potřebu jí opět odpovídat.

„Zvládla jsi někdy seslat _Patronovo zaklínadlo_?" zeptal se na rovinu. Hermiona po něm střelila pohledem. „Nikdy nebyl fyzický," přiznala se ke své neschopnosti strnule. Beze slova jí do ruky vtisknul hůlku. Hermiona na ni strnule zírala, než po něm vrhla popuzený pohled. Povzdechla si a snažila si vybavit nějakou opravdu šťastnou vzpomínku. V soustředění zavřela oči. Snažila se, opravdu se snažila vybavit si nějakou šťastnou vzpomínku, avšak žádná k ní momentálně nepřicházela. I přes tupé pulzování v hlavě se soustředila ještě o něco víc. Najednou ji to uděřilo. Před očima se jí mihl záblesk, ve kterém spatřila malou holčičku, jak běží k vysokému muži s černými vlasy. Neviděla mu pořádně do tváře, ale když k němu holčička doběhla, tak ji chytil do náruče a vyhodil do vzduchu. Mysl jí naplnil zalykavý dětský smích. Uvědomila si, že to je jedna ze vzpomínek, které se objevily před tím, než omdlela v Severusově pracovně. Ta holčička byla ona. Více se v tom nevrtala a nechala se prostoupit prostou a jednoduchou radostí té malé holčičky, když vylétla do vzduchu a následně byla opět zachycena silnými pažemi. „ _Expecto patronum_ ," zamumlala, mávla hůlkou a po několika vteřinách otevřela s očekáváním oči. K jejímu naprostému úžasu se neobjevil jen nehmotný štít, jako obvykle, ale poskakovala kolem ní malá vydra a hravě dováděla. Hermioně při tom pohledu poklesla brada. Severus zkoumavě hleděl střídavě na _patrona_ i na mladou ženu, která se ani nijak nesnažila skrýt svůj úžas.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. kapitola**

Severus musel uznat, že slečna Grangerová-Morgensternová je vskutku inteligentní bytost a k tomu všemu ještě má i velice zvídavou mysl. Byla obdařena smyslem pro zodpovědnost a sebeovládáním, které musel obdivovat. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že někdo na první pohled tak křehký a jemný, jako tato mladá žena, by mohl mít tak pevnou vůli. Ale bylo tomu tak, jak se sám za posledních několik týdnů přesvědčil. Byla ochotná se podřídit jeho vedení a dokonce i zvládala náročná cvičení a studium, které na ni nakládal. Ani jednou si nepostěžovala, jen vše bez výraznějších připomínek přijímala a poctivě se snažila splnit všechna Severusova očekávání. Na konci druhého týdne byli oba vyčerpaní, ale Severus uznal, že dohnali minimálně něco ohledně jejího základního vzdělání v oboru čar a kouzel. Už se jí skoro nestávalo, že by omylem kouzlila bez pomoci hůlky, což oba brali, jako dobré znamení. Avšak i přesto jim bylo jasné, že zdaleka nemají vyhráno.

„Hermiono, měli bychom si dnes dát den volna," podotkl unaveně, když hleděl na její bledou tvář s tmavými stíny pod očima.

„Ale je toho ještě tolik, co se musím naučit," odmlouvala mu, avšak v jejím hlase byl jen stín obvyklé odhodlanosti. Pousmál se její paličatosti. Natáhl k ní ruku a pomohl jí vstát od stolu zavalenému stohem knih a popsaných papírů. Uhladila si živůtek šatů a zkoumavě se na něj zahleděla.

„Asi máš pravdu, asi to trochu přeháním, ale prostě si nedokážu pomoct," pokrčila rameny napůl omluvně.

„Sice se obávám, že ještě nemůžeš ven mezi lidi, ale i tak si myslím, že chvíle v okrasné zahradě ti prospěje, ty tvrdohlavá čarodějko," pronesl svým obvyklým tónem, který používal při výkladu, zatímco ji pomalu odváděl do zahrady za domem. Seděli na lavičce a povídali si o všem možném. Severus v její společnosti za ten krátký čas, co s ním žila, našel zalíbení. Byla mu rovnocenným partnerem při debatách a jeho tyto rozmluvy těšily. _A navíc je krásná_ , pomyslel si v duchu.

„Severusi? Severusi, poslouchal jsi, co jsem teď říkala?" dotázala se ho s dlaní položenou na jeho paži. Snape na ni zaostřil pohled a odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Zamyslel jsem se," přiznal nakonec neochotně. Hermiona se na něj mile usmála a povytáhla tázavě obočí.

„Nad čím jsi přemýšlel?" zeptala se a on si povzdechl. Přesně jak čekal. Vždy prostě potřebovala znát odpověď.

„Nad tím, že když kouzlíš, tak ti v konečcích vlasů praská magie, a proto jsou tak nezkrotné," přiznal nakonec. Neupřímně se usmála a sklopila oči do klína. „Moje vlasy jsou příšerné," přiznala to, co ji celý život trápilo. Snape na ni zaraženě zíral, než pochopil, že narazil na pro ni nepříjemné téma, které ji viditelně trápilo. Prohlížel si její jemně modelovaný profil a zaujala ho vráska, která jí naskočila mezi obočím. Najednou měl chuť jí tu vrásku smazat z toho roztomilého obličejíku, který se dokázal tvářit tak nevinně, jako zrovna nyní. Severus dobře věděl, že pod tou rozkošnou slupkou se ukrývá oheň, který se akorát touží rozhořet.

„Proč tě to tolik trápí?" zeptal se nakonec. Něco jako zbytek dobrého vychování mu přece jen ještě zůstal. Střelila po něm rozčileným pohledem, který jako by říkal: Copak to není jasné? Severus si odfrknul a pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. Hermionu to ale neodradilo.

„Protože je peklo všude vyčnívat, ať už kvůli nezkrotným vlasům, které bez nekonečného snažení prostě vypadají jako hnízdo veverky nebo nějakých pomatených ptáků a nebo proto, že člověk miluje knihy a vědění. V útlejším věku mi říkali všeználek, knihomol a podobně. A zkus pak být nad věcí, když kolem tebe je svět plný mladých slečen a žen, kterým stačí pár minut a jejich vlasy vypadají skvěle, nejsou příliš vysoké ani kostnaté a nebo nemají až skoro skandálně veliká ňadra na poměry dnešní módy," vychrlila ze sebe všechno, co ji tak dlouho sžíralo, s hořkým podtónem a Severus nestačil zírat na její náhlou otevřenost.

„Cože?!" vysoukal ze sebe nakonec Snape poněkud zmateně. Hermioně z očí sršely blesky a květináč v jejich blízkosti s hlasitou ránou puknul. Hermiona nadskočila leknutím, stejně jako Severus. Došlo mu, že šlo opět o výboj její magie, protože si myslela, že se jí vysmívá, tak jako tolik těch jiných, když byla mladší. Nakonec si uvědomil svou chybu.

„Hermiono, uklidni se, nemyslel jsem svou reakci jako výsměch, ale jako výraz nechápavosti nad tím, co jsi právě před pár vteřinami řekla. V jejích očích se přestaly zběsile točit zlaté víry způsobené rozbouřenou magií. „Ach tak," šeptla nakonec a schovala si obličej do dlaní. „Promiň za ten květináč," zamumlala zpoza dlaní, takže jí skoro nerozuměl.

Chytil ji za zápěstí a s použitím trošky síly jí odpáčil ruce od obličejíku a donutil ji tím, aby mu hleděla do tváře a neuhýbala očima, což jak si všiml měla celkem často ve zvyku a jeho to upřímně iritovalo.

„Tím květináčem se netrap, stejně se mi nelíbil," poznamenal suše, což mladé ženě vyloudilo na tváři stín úsměvu a z hrdla vyloudilo mírně hysterické zachichotání. „A rozhodně nejsi kostnatá ani příliš vysoká a už vůbec nemáš skandálně veliká ňadra," poznamenal svým klasickým hlasem bez emocí a přelétl pohledem její postavu s plnými ňadry, útlým pasem a oblými boky. Hermioně zaplály tváře nachem.

„Měl jsi mě vidět kolem čtrnácti let," poznamenala sarkasticky. Pobaveně se uchechtnul.

„To bych rád," přiznal, aniž by se nad tím zamýšlel a okamžitě by si za to nejraději nafackoval. Byla tak blízko, že cítil její jemný parfém, který mu lehce zamlžoval smysly. Vytáhl ji na nohy a konečně pustil její zápěstí. „A určitě nejsi příliš vysoká, vždyť mi saháš sotva k ramenům," poznamenal, aby její myšlenky odvedl jinam. Viditelně to moc nepomohlo, protože Hermiona mu doslova visela očima na rtech. Severus Snape k sobě povolal všechno své sebeovládání. Vše jakoby se však vypařilo ve chvíli, kdy mu na hladce oholenou tvář položila svou hřejivou dlaň. „Nedělej to," varoval ji. Dívka na jeho slova však nedbala a jemně se svými rty otřela o jeho. A to byl poslední hřebíček do Severusovy pomyslné rakve.

Přitáhl si ji blíž. Ucítil, jak se jí zadrhnul dech v hrdle, ale nedbal na to. V tuto chvíli mu nebylo pomoci. Přisál se na její hebké rty, jako by to byl jediný pevný bod ve vesmíru. Věděl, že je nezkušená, ale nedokázal si pomoci. Jemným tlakem se ji snažil přimět, aby alespoň lehce pootevřela rty. Vyšla mu vstříc. Z hrdla jí uniklo slabé zasténání podobné mňouknutí, když ucítila, jak jí do úst vklouznul jeho jazyk. Snape spokojeně zavrčel, když poprvé naplno ochutnal její ústa. Nedokázal odolat, aby ji k sobě nepřitisknul celou délkou těla. Byla tak hřejivá, hebká a skutečná. A v tuto chvíli byla jeho. Opatrně kmitla jazykem přes jeho rty, když ucítila, jak se jí po hrdle šíří teplo. Nejdřív to připisovala vzrušení z tohoto zakázaného potěšení a Severusově ruce, která ji držela vzadu za krk, ale v okamžiku, kdy se horko stalo nesnesitelným se od svého učitele a právníka v jedné osobě odtrhnula a potácivě se vzdálila o pár kroků vzad. Mozek měla stále ještě omámený z toho, co se před pár okamžiky odehrálo, avšak nyní to bylo jedno. Cítila, jak se magie uvnitř ní napíná a zvedá se k prohlubni mezi jejími klíčními kostmi, kde se kumuluje a hrozí, že jí spálí kůži. Ruka jí automaticky vystřelila k medailonu, který v podstatě nesundávala. Okamžitě však ucukla, protože si skoro popálila prsty. Nechápala, co se děje, když najednou ucítila, jak se magie uvnitř ní naposledy napnula a natáhla se mimo její tělo někam pryč. Zapotácela se, když ji ta síla málem srazila na kolena.

„Co se děje?" ptal se starostlivě Severus, když k ní přiskočil a chytil ji za loket, aby jí pomohl udržet rovnováhu. Vrhla po něm zmatený pohled.

„Já-já nevím," zakoktala.

xoOox

Antonin přecházel, jako lev zavřený v kleci po pracovně svého přítele. Už několik dní, přesněji dva týdny, nebylo po Hermioně ani vidu ani slechu a jeho to více, než hodně znervózňovalo. Z jejích rodičů nedostal nic více, než to, že je Hermiona u nějakého svého přítele a nikdo k ní nesmí. Když naléhal, že má právo vědět, kdo to je a kde je jeho snoubenka, tak se mu pan Granger postavil a řekl, že to není jeho věc. Málem po tom chlapovi vyběhl a byl v pokušení z něj vytřást odpověď, ale v tu chvíli se do toho vložila paní Grangerová s uplakanýma očima. Antonin se znechuceně obrátil a třísknul za sebou při odchodu dveřmi. Od té chvíle nad ním držel jakýsi podivný dohled Rabastan Lestrange, který svého přítele klidnil či se o to alespoň pokoušel.

„Antosho, přestaň, tímhle stylem mi prošlapeš podlahu," houknul na nej unaveně Rabastan. Antonin však nereagoval ničím víc, než jen podrážděným zavrčením. Jeho přítel si povzdechl. Antonin stále přecházel přesnými, odměřenými kroky po Rabově pracovně. Rukama si čas od času prohrábnul vlasy, takže mu nyní trčely snad do všech stran. Z Antonina vycházela jedna skoro hmatatelná vlna zlosti a frustrace za druhou. Rabastan si nalil další drink. Jako vždy nabídnul i Antoninovi, ale ten opět jen zavrčel a mávnul odmítavě rukou.

Najednou se Dolohov zarazil a zadíval se někam nad Rabastanovo rameno. Jeho přítel se napjal. Čekal další výbuch zoufalého vzteku, avšak tentokrát žádný nepřišel. Antosha tam jen tak stál. Hrudník se mu ztěžka zvedal a klesal. Rabastan viděl, jak mu na čelisti přeskakují svaly a šlachy na krku se mu napjaly. _To nevěstí nic moc dobrého_ , pomyslel si Lestrange. Zvednul se z křesla, avšak v tu chvíli se něco stalo.

Antonin Dolohov se napjal snad ještě více, byl jako maximálně stlačená pružina, která se chystá vymrštit. Stačilo by ji jen uvolnit. Cítil, jak se po něm natahuje cizí magie. Cizí velice silná magie. Snažil se zaštítit, ale nešlo to. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu se proti této magii nebyl schopen nijak zaštítit. Dýchal zhluboka ústy, když do něj ta silná vlna magie narazila plnou silou. Vykřiknul šokem a zapotácel se. Magie se vlila do jeho vlastního nitra. Prostoupila každou jeho žílu, každý jeho sval, než se stulila kolem jeho vlastního magického nitra, jako spokojená kočka. Antonin doufal, že to již skončilo, ale nebylo tomu tak. Ta podivná cizí magie se najednou natáhla a aktivovala se, aniž mu dala čas si alespoň pořádně vydechnout. Vytvořila se kolem něj poloprůhledná bublina, která se strašlivě rychle smršťovala, dokud ho v sobě nepolapila a nezmizela i s ním. Rabastan tam jen šokovaně stál a hleděl na místo, kde se vše odehrálo. Věděl, že to netrvalo déle, než několik desítek sekund, ale jemu přišlo, že ten čas byl mnohem a mnohem delší. Tahle magie byla stará, to dokázal vycítit, ale to bylo vše. Jen doufal, že jeho přítel bude v pořádku.

xoOox

Hermiona se stále opírala o Severuse Snapea. Čerpala z jeho blízkosti sílu. Po tom, co se stalo byl jejím jediným pevným bodem, její jakousi kotvou. Najednou se před jejich očima zhmotnila poloprůhledná bublina, která byla během mrknutí oka pryč a na jejím místě stál vysoký muž se širokými rameny a rozcuchanými černými vlasy. Hermioně okamžik trvalo, než pochopila na koho se dívá. Byl to její rádoby snoubenec – Antonin Dolohov. Stiskla Severusovu paži ještě silněji, narovnala se v zádech, jako by spolkla pravítko a přimhouřenýma očima hleděla na muže, o kterém doufala, že ho vymaže ze svého života.

Antonin Dolohov se narovnal a prsty si prohrábnul již tak dost rozcuchané vlasy. Rozhlédl se trochu zmateně kolem sebe, než mu oči padly na dvojici přímo před ním. Matně si uvědomoval, že muž s dlouhými, černými vlasy je Severus Snape, nejznámější právník _nadaných_ a mistr v přípravě lektvarů. A za paži se ho, jako klíště držela jeho snoubenka. Jeho křehká snoubenka. Došlo mu, že ta cizí magie musela být její, ale nějak nechápal, jak by bylo možné, že si drříve nevšimnul síly, která v ní dřímá. Byla to záhada, ale nehodlal ji řešit nyní. Vjel do něj vztek. Zatnul ruce v pěst a zachmuřeně hleděl jejich směrem.

„Dejte z ní ty pracky pryč, Snape!" zavrčel vztekle a celé jeho tělo se bojovně napjalo. Se Severusem to však ani nehnulo. Pro Hermionu to ale bylo, jako by někdo zamával rudým šátkem býkovi před očima.

Snape úplně cítil, jak se jeho společnici napjalo tělo. Velmi dobře si uvědomoval, že Hermiona bojuje s touhou nechat na povrch vyvřít všechnu tu divokou magii, která jí koluje v žilách. Z toho napětí jí mezi obočím naskočila vráska a na čele se jí sbíraly drobounké kapičky potu.

„Dolohove, nedělejte to, neprovokujte ji!" varoval ho Snape temně. Jeho varování nepadlo na příliš úrodnou půdu. Viděl, jak se muž při jeho slovech naježil ještě více.

„Nepoučujte mě a zmizte od mojí ženy!" zavrčel hlubokým hlasem. Severus pokrčil rameny a udělal krok od Hermiony, které začala v konečcích vlasů praskat magie.

„Já _nejsem_ tvoje žena!" odpověděla mu s temným podtónem. Oči jí zlatě zářily, když hleděla na svého údajného snoubence. „Co tu vůbec u všech čertů chceš?!" zakřičela na něj mladá žena vztekle. Každý normální člověk s alespoň špetkou zdravého pudu sebezáchovy by okamžitě zmírnil svůj útočný tón či postoj, ale zdálo se, že Antonin Petrovič Dolohov žádný pud sebezáchovy nemá. Zamračil se na Hermionu a věnoval jí jakýsi poloúsměv, při kterém v podstatě jen odhrnul rty a vycenil zuby. Vypadal, jako šelma, která se chystá skočit po kořisti. Mladá žena okamžitě podvědomě zareagovala na nebezpečný podtón v jeho hlase i chování. Snape okamžitě moudře vyklidil pole o dalších několik kroků stranou od těch dvou, z kterých skoro hmatatelně prýštila magie.

Byl to zlomek vteřiny, kdy Hermiona zareagovala, ale dostalo se jí díky tomu momentu překvapení. Mladá dívka se koupala ve víru vlastní magie, duhovky jí zářily, jako tekuté zlato, vířily magií. Vlasy jí lehce poletovaly kolem obličeje ve větru, který se zvedal jen kolem ní a držení těla napovídalo, že v sobě zadržuje plnou sílu vzteku. Severusovi v tom krátkém okamžiku připadala nádherná a naprosto neodolatelná.

Mladá žena zvedla ruku a mávnula s ní směrem k Antoninovi, kterého to tak překvapilo, že nestihnul zareagovat dostatečně včas. Nápor kouzelného větru, kterým po něm mrštila ho přinutil zavrávorat zpět, a aby udržel rovnováhu, tak se musel široce rozkročit. V šedozelených očích mu v tom okamžiku zaplála obrovská síla jeho vlastní magie. Snape viděl, že i v muži je pod jistým ohromením ukrytý doutnající vztek a zároveň nevěřícnost nad jejími nově nabitými schopnostmi. Hrdelně zavrčel, jako opravdová šelma. Mávnul rukou a mrštil po Hermioně svým vlastním větrem, ale ta jen zvedla ruku napřaženou dlaní k němu a vítr ji díky jejímu štítu neškodně minul. Ozvala se rána, jak se někde něco rozbilo. Severus velmi tiše zaskuhral nad tím, že jeho majetek asi nebude na konci téhle _výměny názorů_ tak úplně nedotčený. Hermiona přimhouřila oči. Mávla zápěstím a kolem Antonina se na okamžik utvořil ohnivý vír. Severusovi neušlo, že se Hermiona ovládala natolik, aby vír ohně usměrnila tak, aby doopravdy neublížil, ale i tak si všimnul, že nezvaný návštěvník kolem sebe utvořil ochrannou bublinu. Snape věděl, že by měl zasáhnout, ale nějak se mu nechtělo na sebe poutat pozornost jednoho nebo druhého. Když ale uviděl, jak obrovská okna vedoucí do zahrady explodovala v záplavě střepů, tak už se neudržel. S hůlkou připravenou pro jistotu v ruce se zhluboka nadechnul a hodlal se mezi ně vrhnout, aby přestali, ale Hermiona ho předběhla.

„ _Uspokaivat'sya, Antonin_!" křikla na něj Hermiona s dlaněmi obrácenými k muži ve smírném gestu. Zdálo se, že už opět nabývala kontrolu nad svou magií. Na čele se jí perlil pot a hrudník se jí rychle zvedal a klesal vynaloženou námahou. Trochu se jí točila hlava, ale přikládala to používání neverbálních kouzel a to navíc bez hůlky. Severus Snape se zarazil v půli kroku. Dolohov, jako by ale zamrznul na místě. Nevěřícně na Hermionu zíral. Úplně zapomněl, že ještě před chvílí byli vprostřed kouzelnického duelubez pomoci hůlek.

„ _Vy govorite na russkikh, solnyshko_?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě. Dívka na něj zmateně zamrkala.

„ _Net, ya ne govoryu na russkom, Antosha_!" sykla na něj. Antonin na ni vykulil oči. Oba muži na ni jen zírali bez jakéhokoliv slova. Jako by někdo zamrazil ten okamžik v čase.

„Co je?" vyjekla nakonec Hermiona, které za očima opět začínala tepat bolest. Unaveně si promnula spánky. Severus k ní vykročil, ale Dolohov ji předběhl a zpražil ho nepříjemným pohledem, pod nímž se druhý muž zastavil opodál.

Antonin Hermionu objal a nedbal na to, že se od něj snažila odtáhnout. Jeho silné ruce ji pevně držely a nebylo z nich úniku. „ _Rebenok_ ," zašeptal jí do vlasů zvláštně něžným hlasem. Hermiona si povzdechla. „Co to znamená?" zeptala se zmateně. Antonin se však jen usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Možná ti to jednou povím," pronesl svým hlubokým hlasem s tím měkkým cizím přízvukem. Vzhlédla mu do tváře a pátrala po vzteku, který tam byl ještě před krátkou chvílí, ale nebylo po něm ani památky. Hermiona se cítila zmatená. Zmatenější, než obvykle. Na co, ale nebyla připravená, bylo, že se na její rty snesla ústa jejího údajného snoubence. Jeho polibek nebyl ani jemný ani cudný. Naopak. Byl dychtivý a majetnický. Nepřipouštěl jakýkoliv odpor. Byla odhodlána mu odporovat, avšak v okamžiku kdy jeho jazyk vklouzl mezi její rty se jí myšlenky na odpor vykouřily z hlavy, jako pára. Poddala se jeho polibku a v okamžiku zjistila, že mu vychází vstříc. Z hrdla jí uniklo zasténání a prsty mu zapletla do kratších vlasů vzadu na krku. Antonin ji k sobě přivinul ještě pevněji, až nemohla dýchat. Nakonec bolestně zasténala, když se jí opět připomněla ta tepající bolest hlavy. Dolohov se od ní vmžiku odtáhnul a díval se na ni ustaranýma očima. „Co je ti, _kotenok_?" zašeptal starostlivě. Hermiona si přitiskla ruce ke spánkům a bezmocně vykřikla. Severus byl vmžiku u ní, tohle už viděl, když probudil její magický potenciál. I když se tentokrát nezdálo, že to bude stejně zlé.

„Co jí sakra je?" zaútočil Antonin vztekle na Snapea a jeho přízvuk byl nyní mnohem patrnější. Ten jen zvednul ruce v univerzálním uklidňujícím gestu.

„Něco podobného se jí stalo, když jsem z ní sňal Morgensternovu kletbu a osvobodil její magický potenciál. Tentokrát je to ale mnohem mírnější. Zdá se, že její paměť si opět vybavuje něco z minulosti, nějaké útržky," snažil se to vysvětlit Snape.

„Bude v pořádku?" zavrčel na něj Antonin. Severus zavrtěl hlavou a rozhodil ruce. „Já nevím," oznámil mu.

„Cože?!" vykřiknul vztekle. Severus mu věnoval zoufalý pohled. Dolohov si povzdechnul a sevřel Hermionu pevně v náručí. Ta znovu zasténala bolestí. Zjistila, že není schopná se pořádně pohnout. Chtěla, aby to už skončilo. Chtěla, aby to už bylo pryč. Chtěla být _normální_. Antonin si ji zvednul do náruče, jako hadrovou panenku a Hermiona mu položila hlavu na rameno, jako by to dělala odjakživa. Severus přikývnul a odvedl muže do domu k pohovce. Pod nohama jim skřípěly a praskaly střepy z rozbitých oken. Pohovka však zůstala nedotčená. Antonin na ni pomalu složil své břímě a sledoval svou snoubenku, jak se schoulila do klubíčka a tichoučce sténala.

„Můžeme jen čekat, až to skončí," poznamenal Severus klidným hlasem bez emocí. V Antoninovi vřel vztek a narovnal se do své plné výšky, takže o kousek převyšoval dokonce i Snapea. Na toho to ale neudělalo nejmenší dojem.

Hermioně se v mysli střídaly výjevy z minulosti tak vzdálené, že by si ji neměla být schopná pamatovat, ale její mozek ji momentálně přesvědčoval o opaku. Viděla malou, štíhlou ženu s medově plavými vlasy, jak k ní natahuje ruce a vedle ní stojí vysoký muž se širokými rameny a tmavými vlasy. Věděla, že to jsou její rodiče. Z očí se jí vyřinuly slzy. Pak uviděla opět tu vzpomínku s malou holčičkou, která se zalyká smíchem a konečně pochopila na koho se dívá. Okamžitě poznala ty šedozelené oči, i přesto že byly zasazeny v mnohem mladším obličeji. V obličeje, který už nebyl vyloženě chlapecký, ale do dospělého měl ještě daleko. Ten muž, který si s ní hrál byl Antonin Petrovič Dolohov. Zavzlykala a snažila se stočit do ještě těsnějšího klubíčka, ale šaty a tuhý korzet jí to nedovolovaly. Nakonec spatřila otce, který před ní mával hůlkou a něco říkal, pak tam byla matka a připínala jí na krk sametovou stuhu s medailonkem, který jí i nyní spočíval na krku. Někde uvnitř věděla, že to byla poslední vzpomínka na její rodiče. Její _skutečné_ rodiče. Zmítal jí hysterický pláč z toho všeho, co viděla ve své mysli. Snažila se ho zastavit, avšak nedokázala to. Otřásaly s ní vzlyky. Celá se chvěla. Nakonec se donutila natáhnout a následně se posadit. Očima zalitýma slzami hleděla na oba muže před sebou.

„ _Toshka_ ," vzlykla. Antonin si před ní kleknul a díval se jí do tváře. „Říkala jsem ti _Toshka_ , tehdy, když jsem ještě byla normální. Před tím, než mě zmrzačil," zavzlykala znovu. Hermiona v jeho očích poprvé v životě uviděla něhu, která se uvnitř něj ukrývala. „Tys znal moje rodiče. Tvoje rodina byla jejich přátely. Sledoval jsi, když jsem vyrůstala. _Znal_ jsi mě a já si na tebe až do nynějška ani nepamatovala," zalykala se potlačovaným hysterickým pláčem. Věděla, že jakmile dá volný průchod svým emocím, tak se sesype, jako by byla domečkem z karet a někdo by bouchnul do stolu. Hermiona střídavě hleděla na Antonina a Severuse obrovskýma uštvanýma očima. Uvnitř ní bylo obrovské prázdno.

„Pomozte mi vzpomenout si," zašeptala zoufale k nim oběma. Oba muži si vyměnily pohledy, než přikývli. Ačkoliv mohli být soky, tak se rozhodli spolupracovat kvůli ženě, na které jim oběma záleželo. Přikývli a Hermiona se přes tvář zalitou slzami pousmála, než se jí zatmělo před očima a upadla do mdlob. Antonin ji ještě stihnul zachytit, aby se neskácela na podlahu.

: _Uspokaivat'sya, Antonin! – Uklidni se, Antoníne!_

 _Vy govorite na russkikh, solnyshko? - Ty mluvíš rusky, sluníčko?_

 _Net, ya ne govoryu na russkom, Antosha! - Ne, nemluvím rusky, Antošo!_

 _Rebenok – Lásko_

 _kotenok – koťátko, kotě_


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. kapitola**

Hermionu uložili do její ložnice a Snape odvedl svého nového hosta do knihovny a své pracovny v jednom. Všude tam byly poházené knihy od Hermionina studia teorie. Severus se smutně usmál. Oba muži se posadili do křesel a jeden druhého si měřili pohledy. Ty pohledy nebyly nepřátelské, spíše zkoumající a odhadující.

„Proč jste mi nedal vědět, že tu máte mojí snoubenku?" zeptal se unaveně a nevraživě Dolohov. Snape si povzdychl, jelikož nějakou takovou otázku čekal. Jen byla ve víru okolností odtlačena stranou, jak se zdálo.

„Jsem právník ne donašeč a slečna Morgensternová si vás nepřála kontaktovat," vyvsětlil Severus unaveně. Antonin se prudce nadechl nosem. Byl si jistý, že mu jeho momentální hostitel nelže. O to víc ho to štvalo. Unaveně si prohrábnul vlasy, které měl díky tomu rozježené do všech stran a několik pramenů mu padalo do obličeje.

„Dolohove, nemůžeme si tykat?" navrhnul unaveně Snape. Druhý muž jen přikývnul.

„Znal jsi plný rozsah její budoucí moci?" dotázal se zvědavě Snape. Antonin jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Když jsem ji viděl naposledy u jejích rodičů, tak jí byly asi tři roky," poznamenal hlasem silně poznamenaným měkkým přízvukem. _Toshka_ , znělo mu stále v hlavě, jako by to byla zaseknutá deska. Zdálo se, že druhý muž zvažuje všechny možné aspekty a řešení a dohady ohledně toho, co všechno jí Malek Morgenstern provedl.

„Malek na ni uvrhnul kletbu, aby potlačil její magický potenciál. Já spíše náhodou, než úmyslně, sňal z Hermiony onu kletbu a její magický potenciál vyplul na povrch. Málem ji to stálo život a nebo alespoň příčetnost," odmlčel se zamyšleně, než pokračoval. „Naštěstí to zvládla, ale stále se musí vše naučit od začátku a řádně pochopit řád věcí. K našemu štěstí je to velice inteligentní žena s bystrou a zvídavou myslí. Malek Morgenstern musel mít velmi dobrý důvod, aby ji takto zmrzačil a riskoval její příčetnost. Netušíš, co v tom mohlo být?" obrátil se na něj Snape s nadějí. Dolohov si povzdechnul.

„Byli jsme s Morgensternovými v těsném kontaktu. Většinou naše rodiny trávily čas u jedněch nebo druhých, ale bohužel jsem byl stále ještě příliš mladý, aby mi někdo něco řekl," povzdechnul si. „Příliš mladý?" dotázal se Snape. Antonin jen přikývnul. „Když jsem jí viděl naposledy, tak jí bylo kolem tří let a mně tedy bylo kolem osmnácti. Podle světa _nadaných_ sice dospělý, ale podle dospělých příliš mladý, abych chápal plný rozsah věcí, o kterých se bavili. Jediné, co jsem věděl jistě, bylo, že Hermiona bude jednou mojí ženou," mávnul rukou, když se zavřenýma očima vzpomínal na dobu, kdy ještě měl rodinu a v rámci možností celkem normální život. Severus mu se zájmem naslouchal a nechával ho volně hovořit. Bylo to zajmavé, ale bohužel nepříliš použitelné.

„Nezaslechl jsi někdy náhodou tedy hovor dospělých o tom, co mají s Hermionou v úmyslu?" zeptal se s nadějí v hlase. Antonin už už vrtěl hlavou, když si náhle vzpomněl. Bylo to tak dávno, že na to málem zapomněl.

„Myslím, myslím, že se Malek i moji rodiče báli, že někdo odhalí, co v Hermioně dříme a bude ji chtít zneužít. Vždy mi říkali, že je vyjímečná, ale já tehdy ještě nechápal plný rozsah toho tvrzení. Přece jen já ji znal jenom jako malou holčičku, která milovala vyhazování do vzduchu a jiné kratochvíle," povzdechnul si. Snape mu věnoval povzbudivý pohled temných očí, ve kterých se zračila zvědavost. „Myslím, že se bavili, že všem hrozí nebezpečí a je třeba Hermionu někam ukrýt. Víc nevím, nevzpomenu si, je to již příliš dávno," ukončil to nakonec Antonin s úšklebkem. Severus si pro sebe přikyvoval a snažil se propojit jednotlivé dílky skládačky, které mu byly předkládány. Ale zatím v nich neviděl příliš velký smysl.

„Myslím, že jediné, co může Hermionu zachránit před duševním kolapsem, bude pomoci jí zjistit pravdu o její rodině," poznamenal Severus. Jeho společník jen přikývnul. Dokonce i do jeho mysli, která se neustále zaobírala tím, jak ho Hermiona oslovila, proniklo vědomí, že Severus má pravdu.

„Pořád přemýšlím, jak jsem se sem dostal," podotknul Antonín zamyšleně. Severus se nad tím již také zamýšlel a dospěl k jednomu závěru. „Myslím, že ten medailon, co Hermiona nosí, byl očarovaný a nějak se aktivoval ve chvíli..." Severus nechal větu vyznít do ztracena. Antonin po něm šlehnul zlostným pohledem. „Ve chvíli?" zopakoval Antonin. Snape se zadíval muži pevně do očí, než se donutil větu dokončit. „Ve chvíli, kdy jsme se políbili," dokončil větu a neuhýbal očima před pohledem druhého muže. Antonin vztekle zavrčel a jeho společník zvednul ruce v univerzálním obranném gestu. „Je krásná a žádoucí a navíc chytrá," pronesl Snape na svou pochybnou obranu. Antonin musel uznat, že měl pravdu. Jeho snoubenka vskutku byla žádoucí žena. Nic na tom však neměnilo, že ho v hrudi bodnul osten žárlivosti a majetnickosti.

Hermiona se probrala na posteli. Přitom si jako poslední pamatovala, že byla dole na pohovce a dívala se na dva muže, kteří pro ni byli jediným vodítkem k její minulosti a zároveň i kotvou s její přítomností. Podrážděně zasténala, když si uvědomila, že ji do pokoje museli odnést. Musela omdlít, už zase. Tyhle její stavy ji začínaly pořádně štvát. Dala nohy z postele a opatrně se postavila. Udělala několik pokusných kroků a zjistila, že to zvládne. Ulehčeně vydechla, uhladila si šaty a vydala se hledat ty zpropadané pány tvorstva.

Našla je v knihovně. Nesměle zaťukala na otevřené dveře. Otočily se k ní oba dva muži. Tiše ji sledovali.

„Jsi v pořádku, Hermiono?" porušil nakonec ticho Snape. Nespouštěli z ní oči. Hermiona jen přikývla.

„Myslím, že už mi je dobře," pronesla nakonec. Sebrala svoji zbylou sebeúctu a přistoupila k nim. Naprosto nevhodně si místo do křesla sedla na okraj stolu a pozorovala je. Nikdo z nich nepromluvil, než se Hermiona nadechla, že promluví. „Musím zjistit, kvůli čemu mě _zmrzačili_. Potřebuju vědět, co se stalo nebo se mohlo stát, že moji _vlastní_ rodiče udělali to, co mi udělali. Pomůžete mi?" zeptala se nejistě a přeskakovala pohledem z jednoho muže na druhého. Hleděly na ni dva páry očí – tak tmavě hnědé, že se zdály černé a šedozelené oči, které jako by patřily šelmě. Vyčkávala, co řeknou a nespouštěla z nich pohled.

„Ano," odpověděli nakonec ve vyjímečné shodě. Hermiona si ulehčeně oddechla. V tu chvíli se ale okamžitě začala cítit bezradná. „Děkuji, ale netuším, kde máme začít," pronesla nakonec unaveným hlasem.

Všichni seděli u velkého stolu v jídelně a dávali dohromady kousky informací, které se Severusovi podařilo sehnat o rodině Morgensternů. Nebylo toho moc, ale byl to nejlepší způsob, kde začít s pátráním proč to všechno začalo. Dolohov jim poskytl cenné informace o tom, kde bývalo sídlo Morgensternů. Hermiona měla pocit, že tam by mohli najít nejvíce informací a oba muži jí dávali za pravdu. Shodli se, že bude nejlepší začít pátrání tam, v domě kde se Hermiona narodila a kde žila prvních pár let života, než se to všechno zvrtlo. Jakmile se dohodli, kde začnou, tak Hermiona napsala vysvětlující dopis Grangerovým, ve kterém se zmínila, že absolutně neví kdy se vrátí, ale že je v dobrých rukách dvou mocných přátel. Moc se svým adoptivním rodičům omlouvala za způsobené problémy, ale zároveň vysvětlovala, že prostě potřebuje vědět, co se stalo. Jakmile byl dopis odeslán, tak začaly skutečné přípravy na cestu, která je čekala.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. kapitola**

Hermiona stála s malou příruční taškou, kterou vylepšila vnitřním zvětšovacím kouzlem, na trávníku v zahradě domu Severuse Snapea a netrpělivě přešlapovala na místě. Čekala až se k ní konečně přidají dva muži, kteří slíbili, že jí pomohou zjistit pravdu o tom, proč se jí to všechno stalo. Chtěla znát pravdu o své rodině. Ne, to nebyla pravda. Ona _potřebovala_ znát pravdu o své rodině. Obávala se totiž, že jinak ji to bude užírat a zbytek jejího života bude válka o vlastní příčetnost, jak se jí čas od času budou vracet vzpomínky. Nehodlala to tolerovat. Nechtěla být slabá. _Už nikdy,_ slíbila si v duchu. Povzdechla si a tentokrát začala netrpělivě přecházet po trávníku. Vždy udělala několik kroků, pak se na patě otočila a šla zpět, a tak pořád dokola.

„Hermiono, takhle mi brzy vyšlapeš cestičku uprostřed trávníku," napomenul ji pobaveně Severus. Hermiona se při zvuku jeho hlasu okamžitě otočila a do tváře se jí vlil ruměnec, když si uvědomila, že se chová, jako malé netrpělivé dítě.

„Promiň," pípla omluvně a přešla zpět na své výchozí místo. Všimla si, že Severus má v ruce koženou příruční brašnu. Takže už se čekalo jen na Antonina. Mladá žena měla pocit, že to Antonin snad dělá naschvál. Netrpělivě začala podupávat nožkou v kotníčkovém střevíčku a paže měla založené na hrudi, čímž si nevědomky nadzvedla poprsí pro tuto cestu osvobozené od stahujícího korzetu. Severus na sucho polknul a donutil se s vypětím všech sil odvrátit pohled od jejího plného hrudníku. _U Merlina, Dolohove, pohni zadkem_ , zaúpěl v duchu Snape. Zdálo se, že mladá žena si jeho reakce nevšimla a dál upřeně zírala před sebe a podupávala nožkou. Konečně se z domu vynořil Dolohov. Hermiona musela zamrkat, když ho spatřila. Byl totiž upravený, jako dokonalý gentleman. Vlasy měl sčesané dozadu a tvář hladce oholenou. Na sobě měl oblek bez chybičky a na tváři mu seděl klasický samolibý úsměv. Hermiona si odfrkla, ale konečně k Severusově úlevě spustila ruce k bokům.

„Můžeme vyrazit?" dotázala se netrpělivě Hermiona a hodila po Antoninovi opravdu nepěkný pohled. Dolohovův samolibý úšklebek se ještě prohloubil, než promluvil. „Samozřejmě, _solnyshko_ , samozřejmě, že můžeme vyrazit," zazubil se, ale Hermionu tím neoslnil. Netrpělivě na něj zakoulela očima a vrazila si ruce v bok. „Už jsi někdy cestovala pomocí asistovaného _přemisťování_?" dotázal se nakonec vážně Antonin. Hermiona na něj jen zírala. Samozřejmě, že znala _přemisťování_ , ale ona sama ho dřív nebyla schopná a mezi mudly by ho mohla využívat jen těžko. Nakonec zavrtěla hlavou a vzdorně vystrčila bradu, jako by ho vyzývala, aby se jí vysmál. Tentokrát se kupodivu žádné štiplavé komentáře k její úlevě nekonaly.

„Severusi, pokud ti to nevadí, tak nás všechny tři přemístím na panství sám. Nemáš problém s asistovaným přemisťováním?" zeptal se vážně Antonin. Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Jelikož stejně nevím, kam se přesně chystáme, tak se mi to zdá, jako nejjednodušší postup, ale kdyby něco, tak u mě v brašně je velká fialová lahvička s lektvarem na _rozštěp_ ," upozornil ho. Antonin přikývnul na znamení, že rozumí. Pak se ho Severus i Hermiona chytili za ruku a čekali, až je _přemíští_. Hermiona přemýšlela, kde se objeví, ale nakonec ji z přemýšlení vytrhnul pocit, že se s ní točí svět, pak zavřela oči a všechno zmizelo, než se znovu objevili někde úplně jinde a ona musela polknout hořkou slinu nevolnosti z toho zážitku.

Hermiona se užasle rozhlížela kolem sebe a nedokázala pochopit, kde se objevili. Stáli na malé mýtině a kolem nich se tyčily obrovské stromy. Vzduch voněl pryskyřicí a jehličím. Mladá žena se užasle rozhlížela po lesíku.

„Kde to jsme?" broukla, aby neporušila kouzlo okamžiku. Antonin se usmál při pohledu na užaslý výraz v Hermionině tváři. Severus měl jako vždy nasazenu netečnou masku. Nikdo z nich viditelně neutrpěl _rozštěp_.

„Daleko od Londýna a zas ne tak daleko od domu, kde jsi trávila dětství," poznamenal, jako by mimochodem a vydal se na cestičku vedoucí z mýtiny. Hermiona si za ucho strčila pramínek vlasů a šla za širokými zády Antonina Dolohova. Severus jejich tichý průvod uzavíral. Nakonec vyšli před obrovskou bránou z tepaného železa, která označovala vchod na panství. Dolohov zamumlal nějaká slova, kterým pořádně nerozuměla, ale brána z tepaného železa se před nimi otevřela, jako hladová ústa. Hermiona polkla a vstoupila na štěrkovou cestičku, která je zavedla až ke starobyle vyhlížejícímu domu. Vstoupili do strašidelně tiché vstupní haly. Všechno vypadalo čistě, ale jaksi poněkud nepoužívaně.

„Kde to jsme?" zeptal se Severus, zatímco Hermiona se ohromeně a trochu znepokojeně rozhlížela po svém okolí. Připadalo jí to tam poněkud strašidelné. Dolohov stanul uprostřed haly a široce rozpřáhnul ruce. „Vítejte v sídle rodiny Dolohovů," pronesl částečně výsměšným a částečně rádoby formálním tónem.

„Myslím, že vám ukážu pokoje, a až se dáme všichni trochu do kopy, tak se sejdeme v knihovně," pronesl nekompromisně Antonin, když spatřil, že se Hermiona nadechuje k tomu, že něco řekne. Při jeho rozhodném pohledu nakonec polkla cokoliv, co chtěla říct a podřídila se jeho vedení. Stále nedokázala přestat pokukovat po okolí a snažila se najít něco, co by vypovídalo o vlastnících domu. Na rozdíl od Severusova domu byl tenhle jaksi na první pohled nedotčený. Severus dostal pokoj jako první. Hermiona zahlédla, že je vyveden v sytých barvách bez zbytečných příkras. Pokoj působil ryze mužským dojmem. Antonin ji však vedl dále po chodbě, než otevřel další dveře, kde byl pokoj vybavený černým nebo možná jen velice tmavým nábytkem a uprostřed pokoje zabírala prostor postel královských rozměrů. Hermiona na ni zírala. Prostě nedokázala odtrhnout oči.

„Tady budu bydlet já. Je to můj starý pokoj," vysvětlil jí, jako by si nevšimnul jejího pohledu upřenému na postel. Připadalo mu, že snad poprvé v životě vidí normálně velkou postel. A možná tomu tak bylo. Dolohov si uvědomil, že nevyrůstala mezi _nadanými,_ ale mezi mudly. Sice bohatými a vlivnými, ale mudly. „Můžeme teď přejít k tvému pokoji, _solnyshko_?" zeptal se a v hlase měl znatelnější přizvuk, než obvykle. Hermiona se začervenala, ale oplácela mu pohled, než přikývla.

Hermioan si uvědomila, že její pokoj je na opačné straně chodby, ale zhruba na půl cesty mezi jedním i druhým mužským. _Jsem jako kost mezi dvěma psy_ , pomyslela si kysele, ale navenek nedala nic znát. Jejich hostitel otevřel dveře a uvítal ji žensky zařízený pokoj v příjemných barvách jara. Vévodila mu svěží zelená. Hermioně se zalíbil na první pohled. Přešla ke zdi a zjistila, že na světlé tapetě je jemný vzor ptáčků sedících na větvích a drobných kvítků. Bylo to překrásné. Opravdu se jí ten pokoj zalíbil.

„Líbí se ti?" zeptal se. Hermiona se k němu otočila s rozzářenýma očima, než přikývla.

„Je nádherný," přiznala uchváceně s rozzářenýma očima.

„Nechám tě upravit se a uvidíme se v knihovně," rozloučil se s ní a zaklapnul za sebou dveře. Hermiona se nedokázala ovládnout a ihned po Dolohovově odchodu pustila z ruky tašku a po zádech spadla do postele. Hleděla na mechově zelené závěsy, které tvořily nebesa nad její hlavou. Když se soustředila, tak odfiltrovala všechny ostatní vjemy a zůstala jen sytá zeleň, která jí připomínala stromy v lese, kde se objevily. Uvědomila si, že ji ten pohled uklidňuje. Usmála se, než se zvedla a rozhodla se převléct z cestovních šatů.

Zaklepala a vstoupila do knihovny, kde na ni již čekali oba muži. Měla pocit, že zažívá _déjà vu._ _Zatřepala hlavou, aby z ní zahnala ten pocit a sedla si na volnou židli. Vyčkávavě přeskakovala pohledem z jednoho muže na druhého. Měla pocit, že by měla něco říct, ale nedokázala přijít na to, co by to mělo být, a tak raději mlčela._

 _„_ _Dolohove, máš ponětí, kde začít s pátráním?" zeptal se Severus nakonec, aby prolomil poněkud napjaté ticho, jež zavládlo po Hermioně příchodu. Dolohov zabubnoval prsty o leštěnou desku stolu, než promluvil._

 _„_ _Myslím, že můžeme zkusit pátrat nejdříve v naší rodinné knihovně. Možná se nám poštěstí najít nějakou starou rodinou kroniku, kde by o tom byla zmínka," vysvětlil a zněl unaveně už jen z té představy._

 _„_ _A co místo, kde se zdržovali moji rodiče? Říkal jsi přece, že byli sousedy tvojí rodiny," poznamenala Hermiona hlasem prodchnutým netrpělivostí. Stočily se na ni dva páry očí. „Řekla jsem něco špatně?" zeptala se nakonec, když už se ty jejich pohledy nedaly snést. Oba zavrtěli hlavou, jako jeden muž._

 _„_ _Ne to ne, jen jde o to, že by bylo vhodnější zkusit nejdříve najít něco tady, než ti nejspíše navrátíme nějaké další vzpomínky popřípadě zapříčiníme, že opět omdlíš nebo hůř," vysvětlil jí nakonec Snape. Hermiona v jeho hlase uslyšela náznak starosti o její bezpečnost a zahřálo ji z toho poznání u srdce. Chápavě přikývla. „To mi nedošlo, jsem tak netrpělivá už tohle všechno mít za sebou, že mě nenapadlo promýšlet možné následky pro mojí osobu," přiznala se nakonec._

 _Všichni tři měli před sebou stohy nejrůznějších knih zmiňujících se jak přímo o rodinné historii rodu Dolohovů, tak i o ostatních významných rodech v Evropě i Británii. Bylo to poměrně vyčerpávající, avšak ani jeden z nich si nestěžoval. Zvlášť pro Hermionu to bylo téměř vzrušující. Úplně hltala všechny záznamy o daných rodinách, o kterých našla jakékoliv zmínky. Nikdy ji nenapadlo, že toho je tolik, co se musí naučit o společnosti_ _ _nadaných__ _. Uplynulo už několik hodin od začátku jejich výzkumu, když se ozvalo lehké pufnutí u stolu v místnosti a zjevil se domácí skřítek v čistém oblečku z ubrousku a s tácem v dlouhých prstech, na kterém stálo malé občerstvení. Hermiona s sebou škubla, nebyla na domácí skřítky zvyklá, i když věděla, že mnoho rodin je má, ale s málokterými je opravdu dobře zacházeno._

 _„_ _Děkujeme za občerstvení, Mikki," pousmál se Antonin, když drobnému tvorečkovi vzal tác z rukou. Skřítek se usmál. „Bude si pán ještě něco přát?" zeptal se a upíral na Antonina obrovské zbožńující oči. Hermiona se při tom pohledu musela usmát. Zdálo se, že Antonin je tím stvořením oddaně milován._ _ _Možná v sobě přece jen má něco dobrého__ _, pomyslela si Hermiona s jakýmsi podivným úžasem._

 _Snědli obložené chleby a vypili silný černý čaj, který jim Mikki donesl a opět se ponořili do studia. S tím, jak se stíny v pracovně prodlužovaly a venku ubývalo světla se nakonec rozhodli, že toho pro jeden den bylo dost._

 _„_ _Hermiono připojíš se k nám dole na sklenku vína?" zeptal se Antonin. Dívka jen zavrtěla hlavou a dál zavile zírala do knihy a pročítala si další a další řádky o pro ni v podstatě neznámých lidech a tajně doufala, že někde najde zmínku o své rodině. Zatím však nikdo z našeho tria neměl štěstí. Severus jí nakonec knihu vytrhnul z prstů nedbaje na její rozzlobený pohled._

 _„_ _Pro dnešek už toho bylo dost, nesmíš se přepínat tak brzy po posledním záchvatu," umlčel veškeré její možné protesty. Hermiona se skoro okamžitě zahanbeně zahleděla na desku stolu, než znovu zvedla pohled a přikývla. „Hodné děvče," pochválil ji lehce výsměšně Snape a jí se po tváři rozlil úsměv. Antonina to tak zaskočilo, že na ty dva jen zůstal zírat. Pořád musel přemýšlet, jaký vztah mezi těmi dvěma je. Nedokázal se však dostat k žádnému výsledku. Tedy žádnému, který by se mu zamlouval. Bylo jasně vidět, že za tu dobu, kdy Hermiona začínala s učením a se zvládáním své moci, se z nich stali opravdu dobří přátelé. V hrudi ucítil lehké píchnutí žárlivosti, avšak okamžitě ho potlačil._ _ _Však jednou budeš moje, jen moje, a pak uvidím tvé vlasy rozprostřené po polštáři, jako svatozář__ _, pomyslel si a samolibě se usmál. Naštěstí si nikdo toho jeho výrazu nevšimnul a nemusel tedy vysvětlovat jeho důvod._

 _Už nějakou dobu v salonu popíjeli víno, když Hermiona jen tak pro své pobavení a kvůli nutkání se předvést vyčarovala padající sněhové vločky, které netály, ale prostě zmizely, jakmile dopadly. Hermiona nakonec s číší vína tančila na hudbu, která jí hrála v hlavě a nikdo jiný ji neslyšel. Muži ji sledovali, jako uhranutí. V tomto okamžiku jim připadala, jako něco neskutečného. Něco z jiného světa. Najednou se zastavila. Měla rozzářenou tvář, v ruce držela sklenku s vínem a kolem ní se snášely křehké sněhové vločky._

 _„_ _Co se děje?" zeptala se tiše. Antonin jen zavrtěl hlavou._

 _„_ _To nic, jen jsi vypadala šťastně a přitom hrozně křehce, jako pohádková bytost," vysvětlil Snape to, co se oběma mužům honilo hlavou. Když Antonin uviděl, jak se Hermiona usmála, tak se proklel za to, že to neřekl sám. To_ _ _jemu__ _měl patřit ten úsměv a ne Snapeovi._

 _„_ _Já a vypadat, jako pohádková bytost?" rozesmála se. Zatočila vínem ve skklenici a zhluboka se napila, zatímco je pozorovala zpod přivřených řas. Přemýšlela, zda to Severus myslel upřímně. Na jednu stranu znala svůj odraz v zrcadle, avšak na druhou věděla, že Snape nebyl z těch, kteří by jí lhali o čemkoliv._

 _„_ _Ano, jako nějaká víla z pohádek mudlů," ujistil ji ještě jednou Snape a Hermioně lehce zrůžověly tváře._

 _Všichni tři si užívali uvolněnou atmosféru večera a každý z nich se čas od času vytasil s nějakým kouzlem, stejně jako prve Hermiona se svými sněhovými vločkami. V zásadě si pořádali soukromý večírek a oba muži museli uznat, že se po dlouhé době opravdu dobře baví. Bylo už něco k desáté, když se konečně oba muži vysvlékli z kabátů a Hermiona si kvůli teplu panujícímu v místnosti rozepnula horní knoflíčky šatů a neposlušné vlasy měla napůl uvolněné ze sevření vlásenek, které je předtím udržovaly na místě. Věděla, že se chová jako žena poněkud volných mravů, ale v tuto chvíli jí to bylo jedno. Věděla, že kdyby tu byli i jiní lidé, tak by si to dovolit nemohla, avšak v tento moment si užívala, že jsou tu jen tihle dva a ona. Konečně se mohla uvolnit a alespoň na okamžik se chovat tak, jak se jí chtělo bez ohledu na možné následky. Severus i Antonin si změny v jejím chování všimli a museli si přiznat, že možná poprvé doopravdy vidí její skutečné já._

 _Dveře do salonku se tiše otevřely, aniž by si toho kdokoliv z přítomných všimnul. Ženská postava v nich tiše stála, než promluvila, aby k sobě přitáhla pozornost těch tří. „Antonine Petroviči Dolohove, můžeš mi vysvětlit proč nevím o tom, že jsi doma?" zahřímala ta osůbka neústupným hlasem z místa, kde stála. Všichni tři okamžitě zmlkli, a jako ve zpomaleném filmu se otočili čelem ke dveřím. Hermiona zbledla šokem a okamžitě si uvědomila, jak moc je neupravená, a jak to všechno asi muselo vypadat. Zdálo se, že i oba její společníci jsou na tom podobně. Hleděla na drobnou ženu s plavými vlasy a dokonale upraveného zevnějšku._

 _„_ _Dorazili jsme dnes ráno, máti," sklopil poslušně hlavu Antonin a udělal několik kroků k té ženě._ _ _Máti? Tak tahle žena byla Antoninova matka?__ _Tyto a podobné myšlenky se nevěřícně hnaly Hermioninou myslí._

 _„_ _A teď je kolik, Antonine?" dotázala se ta žena znovu stejně neústupným hlasem. Antonin se přišoural opatrně až k té drobné ženě a rychle blesknul pohledem k hodinám. „Jedenáct večer," odpověděl._

 _„_ _A to ti přijde, jako málo času, abys svou vlastní matku upozornil na to, že budeš na venkovském sídle i se svými přáteli? Kdyby mi Mikki neřekl, že tu jsi, tak bych o tom vůbec neměla ani ponětí! Myslela bych si, že jsi stále ještě v Anglii. Copak jsem tě neučila dobrým způsobům, Antosho?" dotázala se ta žena přísně, když skončila s hubováním svého nezvedeného syna. Severus nedal na své tváři znát žádnou emoci, avšak Hermiona ho podezírala, že se celkme dobře baví na účet jejich hostitele, stejně jako ona. Antonin Dolohov stál před tou křehkou bytůstkou jako zosobněná kajícnost a odhodlaně si hleděl na špičky svých dokonale vyleštěných bot. „Na něco jsem se ptala," pronesla výhružně jeho směrem a zcela odhodlaně ignorovalo zbylé dva lidi v místnosti, ktří fascinovaně sledovali tu scénu._

 _„_ _Omlouvám se," pronesl nakonec, zatímco jeho matka netrpělivě podupávala nožkou. Po jeho slovech k němu přistoupila, natáhla se na špičky a políbila ho na každou tvář, načež mu vlepila pohlavek. „To abys věděl, jak mizerně ses zachoval ke své ubohé, opuštěné matce," upozornila ho s úsměvem, než obrátila svou pozornost k Severusovi s Hermionou._

 _„_ _Odpusťte to vystoupení, ale občas je nutné Antoshovi srazit hřebínek, aby nezapomínal na své vychování," omluvila se a obdařila je zářivým úsměvem. Hermiona si připadala zoufale neupravená, ale i tak si nedokázala nevšimnout, že jediný rys, který ji pojí se synem jsou stejně tvarované oči, i když její měly jasně zelenou barvu na rozdíl od Antoninových šedozelených. Antonin přešel až k matce._

 _„_ _Máti, tohle je Severus Snape," představil jí nejdříve svého společníka, který stál blíž k ní. Severus vzal nabízenou ručku a naznačil polibek na klouby prstů, než se znovu narovnal._

 _„_ _Ten Severus Snape?" dotázala se. Antonin přikývnul. Jeho matka se tvářila potěšeně. „Ráda se s vámi setkávám, pane, vaše pověst mistra v přípravě lektvarů vás předchází," zatrylkovala._

 _„_ _Potěšení je na mé straně, madam," pronesl hlubokým hlasem Severus a v očích se mu potěšeně zablýsklo. Hermiona se na rozdíl od něj snažila propadnout do země, čehož si pobaveně všimnul jak Antonin, tak i jeho matka._

 _„_ _A kdopak je tahle roztomilá bytůstka, Toshko?" pronesla tím jemným kultivovaným hlasem a zapíchla do Hermiony zvědavé oči. V té se probudila její neústupná povaha, zvedla bradu, narovnala se v ramenou a odhodlaně hleděla menší ženě do očí. V tom okamžiku zalapala Antoninova matka po dechu._

 _„_ _To není možné," hlesla a několikrát ohromeně zamrkala. Mladá žena na ni nechápavě zírala._

 _„_ _Máti, tohle je..."začal Antonin, ale jeho matka ho zastavila zvednutím ruky. Přistoupila až k Hermioně a vpíjela se do ní překvapením rozšířenýma očima._

 _„_ _Dcera Maleka Morgensterna a Dahlie. Musela bych být slepá, kdybych nepoznala svou vlastní snachu. Hermiono, odpusť mi prosím mou smělost, ale kolik ti je let?" zeptala se zvědavě._

 _„_ _Osmnáct, paní," odpověděla klidným hlasem prostým emocí, který používala mezi společností._

 _„_ _Pro tebe jsem Valeriya, Hermiono," usmála se na ni, než se otočila zpátky ke svému synovi a z očí jí létaly blesky. Antonin však neustoupil ani o krok a pohled jí opětoval._

 _„_ _Antonine Petroviči Dolohove," oslovila ho znovu celým jménem, jako by to bylo nějaké zaklínadlo,"můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, proč jsem nebyla pozvaná na svatbu svého jediného dítěte?" zahřímala a ačkoliv to možná bylo směšné, tak ta drobná žena naháněla skutečný strach. A Hermioně už tak nějak začalo docházet, kde Antonin přišel ke své povaze. Hermiona s jakýmsi temným zadostiučiněním sledovala, jak se Antonin kroutí pod palčivým pohledem své matky. Nakonec se však Dolohov sebral, narovnal se do své plné výšky a odhodlaně se matce zahleděl do očí._

 _„_ _Protože žádná svatba nebyla," pronesl na první pohled klidně, ale Hermiona ho již znala natolik dobře, aby si všimla nervózního napětí a toho, jak mu na spánku naskočila tepající žilka. Matka na něj zírala, jako by se pomátnul na rozumu._

 _„_ _Asi jsem se přeslechla, co jsi to říkal?" zeptala se nevěřícně a ruce si založila v bok. Antonin bezradně rozhodil rukama. „Slyšela jsi dobře. Říkal jsem, že žádná svatba nebyla," zopakoval. Na matčině čele naskočila vráska a oči jí potemněly._

 _„_ _Hermiona je plnoletá, takže mi koukej vysvětlit, proč jsi z ní ještě neudělal svou plnoprávnou manželku! Copak nehodláš dostát dohodě mezi Dolohovovými a Morgensternovými? Ztratil jsi snad veškeré vychování, kterého se ti dostalo?" vypálila na něj Valeriya a z očí už jí zase sršely blesky. Hermiona cítila, jak z ní začíná sálat magie a i jí samotné začala v konečcích vlasů jiskřit magie._ _ _Tohle není dobré,__ _blesklo jí hlavou a snažila se ovládnout magický vír, který se jí svíjel v nitru. Snape si toho všimnul a nenápadně se k ní přiblížil a položil jí ruku na loket. Unaveně se na něj usmála koutkem úst._

 _„_ _Máti, netuším, zda to víš, ale Hermiona v tuto chvíli zrovna netouží po tom stát se číkoliv manželkou, natož ještě mojí," podotknul na svou obranu._

 _„_ _A proč by se nechtěla stát tvojí ženou? Ublížil jsi jí? Jestli ano, tak tě zabiju sama, synku, protože vztáhnout ruku na ženu je neodpustitelný hřích," sykla na něj a netrpělivě čekala na vysvětlení. Antonin se zoufale rozhlédnul kolem, když do toho vstoupila Hermiona._

 _„_ _Valeriyo," oslovila ji Hermiona, aby na sebe připoutala pozornost drobnější ženy. Ta se na ni otočila a pohled jí okamžitě změknul. „Tohle není chyba Antonina. Má pravdu v tom, že si zrovna nehodlám nikoho brát. A ujišťuji tě, že na mě Antonin Petrovič ani jednou nevztáhnul ruku. Občas dokáže být arogantní a nesnesitelný, ale rozhodně mi fyzicky neublížil. Chci zjistit vše o minulosti své rodiny, a pak se svobodně rozhodnout, co dál," vysvětlila jí Hermiona. Valeriya na ni fascinovaně hleděla a Hermiona se pod jejím zkoumavým pohledem cítila maličká, ale nehodlala se sklonit._

 _„_ _Kdybys jen věděla v kolika věcech se podobáš Malekovi," pronesla Valeriya měkce. Hermiona sklopila pohled a skryla tak své zlatavé oči. To asi její skoro tchýni stačilo, protože se opět otočila na ostatní._

 _„_ _Myslím, že pro dnešek už toho bylo dost. Přeji dobrou noc, vážení," pronesla nakonec důstojně a odcupitala ze salonu. Všichni tři za ní nechápavě zírali. Nějak se jim nepozdávalo, že po tom, co předvedla svůj plamenný výstup by byla ochotná jen tak odejít._

 _„_ _Má něco za lubem," poznamenal Snape a Antonin mu musel dát za pravdu. Jenže ani jeden z nich absolutně netušil co, a tak to nechali být. Prozatím._


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. kapitola**

Antonin se opláchnul, poté si v rychlosti obléknul čistou košili i kalhoty, a až pak se rozhodl sejít dolů. Věděl, že to nebude moci odkládat věčně, a tak se rozhodl, že to hodlá mít za sebou, co nejdříve. V okamžiku, kdy vešel do jídelny se mu do chřípí vetřela vůně čerstvě připravené a pořádně silné kávy. Slastně zavřel oči a samotné aroma ho probralo z posledních zbytků spánku, které mu snad ještě mohly okupovat mysl.

„Dobré jitro," pozdravil ho ženský hlas od stolu, kde bylo připravené jídlo, čaj i káva. Antonin vydechl, otevřel oči a usmál se.

„Dobré ráno, matko," pronesl rádoby vesele a posadil se s kouřícím hrnkem kávy.

„Jak ses vyspal?" zeptala se s živým zájmem. Antonin si povzdechnul a přemýšlel o tom, jak je možné, že jeho matka už zase srší jakýmsi podivným optimismem a energií. Moc se mu nelíbilo, jak nevinně se tváří, a jak se jí lesknou oči, zatímco upíjí svůj čaj.

„Celkem dobře, děkuji za optání, máti. A prozradíš mi, co sis zase vzala do hlavy?" otázal se trochu napjatě. Mladý muž tak nějak očekával, že každou chvíli vejde do jídelny Hermiona a uslyší, jak se o ní baví s matkou. Nějak totiž pochyboval, že následující rozhovor se bude týkat něčeho jiného, než Hermiony.

Valeriya se tvářila, jako nevinnost sama. Její syn ji však znal až příliš dobře a maličko se zavrtěl na židli.

„Toshko, uklidni se," pokárala ho a dál upíjela čaj. Antonin si podrážděně odfrknul a opřel se do židle, zatímco nohy si natáhnul pod stůl. Neměl ani tu nejmenší chuť matce cokoliv vysvětlovat, a tak čekal, co z ní vlastně vypadne. Valeriya si ho přeměřila dlouhým, zamyšleným pohledem, avšak s Antoninem to ani nepohnulo.

„Tak ven s tím, máti, co po mně chceš?" zeptal se nakonec, když se zdálo, že ticho bude pokračobvat snad věčně. Valeriya se jen usmála a zapíchla do něj ostrý pohled jasně zelených očí. Na to konto se Antonin křivě pousmál.

„Nebuď po ránu hned tak nedůtklivý," napomenula ho matka, než pokračovala,"pokud něco, tak na překvapení a nedůtklivost mám spíš nárok já. Už jen proto, že mi můj vlastní jediný syn nějak zapomněl říci, že našel svou kdysi ztracenou snoubenku. A navíc mě ani nepozval na svatbu," kárala ho. Antonin prudce postavil hrnek s kávou, až část jeho obsahu málem vyšplíchla na bíle prostřený stůl.

„Kolikrát ti ještě budu muset opakovat, že Hermiona stále ještě není mou ženou, takže nebylo možné tě pozvat na svatbu, když se ta proklatá událost vůbec nekonala?!" vysvětloval jí poněkud podrážděně a prudce si prohrábnul vlasy.

„Nemluv hrubě v mé přítomnosti," napomenula ho matka, jakoby mimochodem. Antonin jen protočil oči v sloup, ale nehádal se. Věděl, že to nemá smysl. Nezbývalo nic jiného, než čekat co dalšího mu jeho líbezná matinka předhodí.

„Ach, Toshko, chlapče můj drahý," začala netypicky, což přilákalo jeho pozornost. Bylo to totiž asi tak běžné, jako vidět vemeno na býkovi. „Proč si Hermionu nechceš vzít? Nezdá se ti dostatečně krásná nebo má snad nějakou vadu, o které nevím?" ptala se starostlivě Valeriya. Antonin na svou matku v údivu vykulil oči.

„Já, že si ji nechci vzít? Já bych si ji vzal ihned, kdyby mi to dovolila. Hermiona nemá žádnou vadu a máš pravdu, nezdá se mi jen krásná, podle mě je naprosto neodolatelná a nádherná. Je jedinou ženou, které bych dal i kus svého života jen proto, že by mi věnovala jediný úsměv," rozohnil se Antonin a nevšiml si, jak se na tváři jeho matky rozlil spokojený výraz.

„Toshko, tak proč z ní ještě není Dolohovová? Proč mi nechceš dopřát trochu klidu a radosti s vnoučaty? Víš, jak se cítím osamělá, když většina, ne-li všechny mé přítelkyně, už mají alespoň jedno vnouče a já stále nic? Ty snad nechceš být otcem?" zpovídala ho dál Valeriya a zdálo se, že má o syna opravdovou starost. Antonin však jen se smutným náznakem úsměvu zavrtěl hlavou. V očích se mu zračila jakási podivná směsice touhy a podivné bolesti.

„Slibuji, že jednou ti má žena dá minimálně jedno vnouče, to se neboj. A teď mi vlastně došlo, že Hermiona Jean Morgensternová přece jen má jednu vadu na kráse," zazubil se šelmovsky Antonin. Jak očekával, tak se jeho matka chytila a dychtivě mu visela na rtech. „Je příšerně tvrdohlavá," oznámil nakonec Antonin.

„Vrána k vráně sedá, synu," odpověděla mu matka, načež se oba od srdce rozesmáli.

Hermiona se na cestě do jídelny potkala se Severusem a skoro okamžitě se ti dva zabrali do jedné ze svých dalších debat. Do jídelny vešli v družném hovoru, což samozřejmě neuniklo pozornosti ani jednoho z přítomných zástupců rodiny Dolohovových. Valeriya se zdvořile pousmála, avšak její syn nebyl tak zdatným hercem a na tváři se mu usadil velmi kyselý výraz nelibosti. Severus to ignoroval, ale Hermioně se mezi obočím usadila podrážděná vráska. Ale nic víc v jejím chování nenaznačovalo, že by si něčeho všimla.

„Dobré jitro," pozdravila, než se usadila a nalila si kávu. Labužnicky se nadechla silného aroma černé kávy, než upila. Dolohovovi jí pokývli. Nikdo nepromluvil a na jídelnu se sneslo poněkud stísňující ticho.

„Ráda bych se co nejdříve podívala do domu mých rodičů," pronesla nakonec Hermiona odhodlaně. Valeriya se usmála, ale nic neříkala. Antonin dopil svůj šálek kávy, než promuvil. Pohlédl na Hermionu se Severusem, kteří na něj vyčkávavě hleděli.

„Jsi si jistá?" Hermiona bojovně vystrčila bradu a věnovala mu tvrdý pohled zlatavých očí, než přikývla. Antonin si povzdechl. „Dobrá, dobrá," zvedl ruce v obranném gestu, než pokračoval,"v klidu se nasnídáme, a pak se odebereme na panství Morgensternů," pronesl nakonec. Hermiona se zdála s jeho odpovědí spokojená.

„Antonine, dejte si pozor. Ty jsi Maleka tak dobře neznal, ale musíš mi věřit, že ten muž měl velmi složitou mysl. I mezi _nadanými_ byl neobyčejně mocný a dokázal být neuvěřitelně vynalézavý a často se zdálo, že je o dva kroky před těmi, co by mu nějak chtěli nebo mohli chtít ublížit. Jediný, kdo jeho temperament a chvílemi až paranoidní mysl dokázal zkrotit, byla Dahlia. A prosím, nezapomeňte na to, že Malek byl těsně před tím, než všichni najednou zmizeli, opravdu velice podezíravý ke všemu a všem. Buďte opatrní, než svtoupíte na panství a ještě opatrnější, než vstoupíte do domu," pronesla Valeriya s očima naplněnýma obavami. Hermiona se na ni usmála a jen přikývla.

„Děkujeme za varování, madame, budeme na to pamatovat," pronesl Severus svým typicky hlubokým hlasem s pečlivě vyslovovanými slabikami. Hermiona ten hlas ráda poslouchala. Byl jí příjemný, navozoval v ní pocit klidu. Trochu ji zaskočilo, když svou pozornost zaměřil na ni. „Hermiono, jsi si jistá, že to zvládneš?" zeptal se nakonec, když to nikdo jiný neudělal. Občas Snapeovi přišlo, že jako jediný pamatuje i na to, že Hermionině skvělému intelektu a jejímu duševnímu zdraví hrozí vážné nebezpečí, pokud by se jí opět přihodil kolaps, jako tehdy v jeho kanceláři při sejmutí té kletby. A Severus si musel přiznat, že její ztrátu by si asi jen tak neodpustil. Nechápal jak, ale ta mrňavá čarodějka se mu nějak dostala pod kůži, což už se nikomu velice dlouho nepovedlo. A on ji za to obdivoval a nesnášel zároveň. Přišel si díky ní poněkud slabý, avšak i přesto se už dlouho necítil lépe. Naštěstí si nikdo z těch tří nevšimnul jeho malého duševního boje. V přítomnosti kysele se tvářícího Dolohova by tohle všechno jen nerad vysvětloval a to částečně i proto, že tomu všemu stále ještě tak nějak nerozuměl ani on sám.

Hermiona se na něj podívala stejně odhodlaným pohledem, jakým před chvílí počastovala i svého snoubence a Severus musel potlačit nutkání se zavrtět na židli.

„Nedívej se na mě tak, myslím to upřímně," pokáral ji na oko Severus a viděl, jak z ní opadlo napětí a rysy se jí uvolnily.

„Promiň, Severusi, já se asi jen bojím toho, co tam najdeme. A možná se bojím i toho, že mi to všichni rozmluvíte a já se pak nikdy nedozvím pravdu," svěřila se překotně, než se sklonila ke svému šálku kávy, aby zakryla svou nejistotu. Severus ji přátelsky poplácal po ruce, aby jí dodal jistotu a snad ji i uklidnil a při tom všem se snažil nevšímat si Antoninových, jako dýka ostrých pohledů na svou adresu. Antonin ucítil, jak ho něco praštilo do kotníku, až tiše syknul bolestí. Zaklonil se a pohlédnul dolů pod ubrus, kde spatřil, jak si jeho matka jako by nic urovnávala sukni a bylo mu jasné, kdo mu uštědřil kopanec. Pohlédnul do mechově zelených očí své matky a ta mu na oplátku věnovala přímo andělský úsměv. Antonin se zamračil. Nechápal, co to všechno mělo znamenat, avšak dle výrazu Valeriye to svůj účel splnilo. Antonin se jen zhluboka nadechnul a následně pomalu vzduch z plic vypustil, aby se uklidnil.

xoOox

Antonin stál vedle Hermiony se Severusem, a snažil se přesně si vybavit bránu před vstupem na Morgensternovo panství. Bylo to obtížné, ale jakmile se mu podařilo si vzpomenout, tak natáhnul ruce ke svým dvěma společníkům.

„Připraveni?" Hermiona i Severus odhodlaně přikývli, než ho vzali každý za jednu ruku. Svět kolem nich se v okamžiku rozmazal a kolem žaludku ucítili povědomé trhnutí, a pak kolem nich nebylo nic. Trvalo to pár vteřin nebo možná minut, než se vynořili před bytelně vypadající železnou bránou porostlou břečťanem. Hermiona suše polkla. Cítila srdce až v krku, když se natáhla po bráně. Ale Antonin jí v poslední vteřině ruku srazil stranou.

„Buď opatrná, Míno," varoval ji ještě, než se postavil po jejím boku, jako zrcadlový odraz Severuse. Hermiona na něj pohlédla, než přikývla a nervózně si kousala dolní ret, než znovu vztáhla ruku a konečně vzala za kliku brány. Mechanismus zámku byl sice možná starý, ale zdálo se, že pod Hermioniným dotekem nehodlal klást větší odpor. To ji znervóznilo mnohem víc, než kdyby se brána nechtěla otevřít, i když nedokázala přesně říci proč tomu tak je.

„Myslím, že než se odhodláme vkročit do samotného domu, tak bychom se měli projít po pozemcích," prohlásil rozhodně Severus. Hermiona souhlasně přikývla a Antonin jen pokrčil rameny.

Trvalo jim několik hodin, než si byli jistí, že pozemky jsou prázdné a prosty jakékoliv větší magie a odhodlali se přiblížit k domu. Hermioně pořád zněla v uších slova Valeriye o tom, že její otec byl vychytralý a nedůvěřivý intrikán. Když konečně dorazili do okrasné zahrady, tak se Hermioně zatajil dech. Vše bylo zarostlé, neudržované a rostliny již dávno uschly a nebo zplaněly, jak je neměl kdo udržovat, ale ona i přesto měla pocit, že pokud zavře oči a dostatečně usilovně bude věřit, tak spatří zahradu v někdejší kráse. Otevřela oči a usmívala se, zatímco kráčela cestou, kde byla tato džungle nejprostupnější. Jak se procházela, tak rukama přejížděla po stoncích rostlin a snažila si vzpomenout, jak to tu kdysi muselo vypadat. K jejímu rozčilení se jí to však pořádně nedařilo, jen čas od času jí probleskla vzpomínka na její ranné dětství. Cítila, jak jí sukně šatů čas od času zatrhne o stonky, trny či větvičky divokých rostlin. Hermiona měla pocit, jako by jí bránili si to pořádně prohlédnout v okolí domu. Otočila se na své společníky, kteří se prodírali za ní.

„Jsem jediná, kdo má pocit, že se nám ty rostliny snaží co nejvíce stížit cestu?" zeptala se nervózním hlasem. Muži na ni pohlédli, a pak stočili pohled k domu, který od nich byl vzdálen už jen několik desítek metrů.

„Myslím, že pokud budeme chtít vejít do domu, tak bude třeba se do něj prosekat," poukázal Antonin a máchnul rukou tak, aby do svého gesta zahrnul dům obrostlý planými růžemi a břečťanem. Hermiona si povzdechla s pocitem, že násilí jim zde nebude nic platné. Byl to jen nejasný pocit, něco jako předtucha.

Chtěla se otočit a pokračovat v jejich doslova trnité cestě, ale něco jí drželo sukni. Přiklekla, aby látku vyprostila a když se jí to povedlo, tak vyjekla. O něco se píchla do prstu, kde se skoro okamžitě objevila krvavá krůpěj. Zamračeně na ranku hleděla a už se chystala dát si prst do úst, když se jí kolem zápěstí obtočil najednou probuzený šlahoun nějaké rostliny. Hermiona se v panice snažila vytrhnout, ale rostlina ji svírala příliš pevně. Její dva ochránci stáli za ní s připravenými hůlkami a rozhlíželi se po dalším možném nebezpečí. Žádné však nepřicházelo. Hermiona zírala jako uhranutá na rotslinu, která jí už obtočila celé zápěstí a cítila, jak se jí do kůže zakusují drobounké trny, zatímco se rostlina plazila k jejímu poraněnému prstu, jako kdyby žíznila a toužila se napít. _Růže_ , uvědomila si najednou a tak nějak nepatřičně jí na mysli vytanula jedna z mudlovských pohádek, které jí paní Grangerová čítávala před spaním. _Snad neskončím, jako Šípková Růženka,_ pomyslela si ještě nakonec a potlačila nutkání se hystericky rozesmát. Oba muži stále ještě pátrali po možném nebezpečí, zatímco rostlina už došla na konec své cesty a zabořila další ze svých nesčetných trnů do Hermioniny kůže a začala pít její krev. Dívka se neodvažovala vydat ani hlásku. Cítila, jak z ní rostlina pije a s každou kapkou její krve znovu ožívá, jako kdyby to byla životodárná voda.

Oba muži byli napjatí, jako struny. Odhodlali se jako jeden muž přistoupit blíž k její drobné postavě, ke které se podrostem plížily další úponky rostlin. Jakmile se dostali asi tak na krok od Hermiony, tak se oakmžitě zastavili, protože rostlina svůj postup k Hermioně v tom okamžiku urychlila. Tak trochu to vypadalo, že rostliny se z ní nejen živí, ale zároveň se ji snaží i ochránit před jakýmkoliv nebezpečím. A v tuto chvíli byli tím nebezpečím oni. Hermiona na ně pohlédla přes rameno.

„Stát!" vyštěkla panovačně. Nikdo z mužů se jí neodvažoval oponovat. Hleděli na to, jak se Hermiona otočila zpátky s vlasy vlajícími ve větru její vlastní magie. Severus instinktivně couvnul, protože si příliš dobře pamatoval, co všechno Hermiona dokáže, když je nějakým způsobem rozrušená. Antonin naopak viditelně bojoval s touhou přikročit až k ní, jako kdyby byl můrou a její magie plamenem, kterému prostě nebyl schopen odolat.

„Dolohove, stůj!" křiknul za ním Severus a Antonin se zastavil těsně před tím, než se své snoubenky dotknul a pro jistotu udělal krok zpátky.

Hermiona cítila, jak z ní růže čím dál víc nasává energii. Uvědomila si, že jde nejspíše o jeden z obranných mechanismů domu a jeho okolí. V zápěstí, dlani i prstech jí pulzovala bolest v místech, kde se jí trny provrtaly kůží a živily se její krví. Krví prosycenou magií. Zdálo se, že s každou kapkou její krve se rostlinám vrací síla. Po několika minutách se Hermiona pokusila vyvinout z rostlinného zajetí, ale bez většího úspěchu. Dosáhla jen toho, že trny se do ní zaryly ještě hlouběji. Odmítala však brečet či panikařit. Odmítala dát najevo slabost. Nohy se jí podlomily a ona klesla na kolena.

Severus teď musel Antonina držet, aby se nevrhnul k Hermioně. Stálo ho to nemalou dávku síly a usílí. Věděl, že kdyby se mu Dolohov vzepřel plnou silou, tak by neměl šanci ho udržet.

„Nech ji být, Dolohove," syknul na něj. Antonin se napjal a otočil k němu zdivočelé šedozelené oči, které nyní ze všeho nejvíce připomínaly oči divokého tygra.

„Nevidíš, že jí to ubližuje?" pronesl bolestně Antonin. Severus jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ta růže je jedním z ochranných mechanismů, které tu zanechal Morgenstern," vysvětlil mu Snape to, co jemu a asi i Hermioně přišlo již zřejmé. Dolohov se přestal vzpínat proti jeho sevření, ale ten zdivočelý, uštvaný výraz mu z očí nezmizel.

Hermiona zavřela oči a soustředila se. Sáhla hluboko do svého nitra a vyslala směrem k rostlině jeden rychlý, ale dostatečně silný impulz, aby se růžové úponky spokojeně stáhly. Doufala, že to stačilo na to, aby se rostlinám zdála jako právoplatný dědic a ne narušitel. Vpichy po trnech už skoro nekrvácely, ale když vstávala, tak se jí poněkud zatočila hlava a o pár kroků zavrávorala, než znovu nabyla ztracenou rovnováhu.

Kolem celé trojice se zvednul vítr, který je obklopil. Hermiona se chytila obou mužů, aby udržela rovnováhu, zatímco vítr jí cuchal vlasy a snažil se z ní servat šaty. Antonin se Severusem na tom nebyli o moc lépe. Oba se museli široce rozkročit a napnout síly, aby je síla větru neshodila na zem, kde by skončili všichni tři na jedné hromadě. Mezitím kolem nich ožívala celá zahrada. Stonky rostlin ožívaly a plazily se všude kolem, jako klubka zelených hadů. Bylo strašidelné sledovat, jak se rostliny kolem nich plazí a odkrývají to, co tak dlouho leželo pod nimi. Zdálo se, že krev dědičky Morgensternů jim dodala ztracenou sílu. Minimálně se zdálo, že jim od té rostlinné džungle nehrozí žádné větší nebezpečí. Severus ani Antonin rozhodně nechtěli domýšlet, co by se asi stalo, kdyby se rostliny napily krve někoho z nich namísto Hermiony. Severus se ošil, když sledoval, jak rostliny mizí a na jejich místě se objevují záhony a upravený trávník. Rostliny už nebyly plané a přerostlé. Přímo před očima se vše vracelo do stavu, v jakém to mělo celou dobu být. Bylo to děsivé i nádherné zároveň. Když se vše kolem uklidnilo a oni se konečně mohli plně rozhlédnout, tak zjistili, že stojí v upravené okrasné zahradě. Hermiona se rozhlédla. Zdálo se, že vše se konečně uklidnilo. Chtěla to tam jít prozkoumat, ale pak pohlédla na své dva ochránce. Ty nepřítomným pohledem hleděli střídavě kolem sebe a na ni. Hermiona následovala jejich pohled a prohlédla si svou ruku. Stále jí tekla krev a jednotlivé pramínky se slévaly do větších, které jí skapávaly z prstů na zem, kde se na nich lačně krmila vyschlá půda.

„Hermiono, myslím, že pro dnešek nám to stačilo," pronesl Severus tónem nepřipouštějícím námitek. Zvedl ruku, aby zastavil její možné protesty. „Potřebuješ ošetřit. Ty ranky jsou viditelně hlubší, než se zdají a ty růže si na tobě pochutnávaly dostatečně dlouho na to, aby ti způsobily nevolnost spojenou se ztrátou krve," vysvětlil jí Snape. Antonin přikývnul, nečekal na nic a přemístil je zpět do vstupní haly Dolohovových, kde už na ně netrpělivě čekal Mikki s podnosem, na kterém stály tři šálky kouřícího čaje.


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. kapitola**

Antonin odvedl Hermionu do salonu, kde ji doslova vtlačil do křesla a věnoval jí výhružný pohled. S mladou ženou to však ani nehnulo, naopak mu oplácela stejným pohledem. Severusovy těžké kroky se rozlehly v místnosti, když za nimi po pár minutách dorazil s několika různými lahvičkami v rukách. Hermiona jeho směrem jen pozvedla obočí a chtěla se zvednout, ale zpět ji zatlačila silná ruka, která jí dopadla na rameno. Vzhlédla a pochopila, že nad ní stojí Antonin.

„Pusť, nejsem panenka, která se jen tak snadno rozbije," zavrčela na něj. Ten se na ni podíval, jako by mluvil s malým dítětem.

„Málem jsi cestou sem omdlela, Hermiono," pokáral ji. Povzdechla si a trucovitě se opřela zpět a odmítla se na svého snoubence byť jen podívat.

„Antonin má pravdu," snažil se ji uklidnit Severus, když si před ní kleknul a s použitím trochy síly si vzal její ruku do své péče.

„Ach já vím, ale rozčiluje mě, že jsem tak strašně slabá. Obzvlášť v porovnání s vámi dvěma," zabručela naštvaně a pokrčila rameny, když zjistila, že minimálně Severuse její poznámka pobavila.

„A nebude to tím, že se všechny ty nehody stávají tobě a ne nám?" nabídnul jí vysvětlení a v černých očích mu jiskřilo pobavení. Hermiona si podrážděna odfrkla, ale nedokázala se na toho muže, co se jí stal tak rychle přítelem, zlobit příliš dlouho.

Severusovy dlouhé prsty byly chladivé a Hermionu fascinovalo ho sledovat při práci, když jí ošetřoval ranky po trnech. Ve chvíli, kdy jí na ruku vylil nějakou dezinfekci však zalapala po dechu nad tím štípavým pocitem a následně raději na okamžik musela zatnout zuby. Když byl konec, po zraněních nebylo na její ruce už ani památky, jen kůže ji tam, kde se zhojila trochu svědila a podivně brněla.

„Hotovo?" zeptal se netrpělivě Antonin. Severus zavrtěl hlavou a odzátkoval poslední lahvičku s lektvarem, kterou podal své netrpělivé pacientce. Tázavě zvedla obočí.

„Co je to?"

„Dokrvovací lektvar. Do několika málo hodin ti nahradí ztracenou krev," vysvětlil Severus. Hermiona ho celý vypila a zhnuseně se ušklíbla.

„Není to zrovna dýňová šťáva," podotkla, když polkla hořkou slinu.

„To sice ne, ale funguje to lépe," podotknul Snape. Hermiona se na něj usmála.

„Děkuji," řekla nakonec, než se otočila na Dolohova, který měl ruku stále položenou na jejím rameni. „Dovolíš? Ráda bych se napila čaje," zeptala se ho podrážděně. Muž jen přikývnul a stáhnul ruku pryč, avšak vmžiku byl před ní a podával jí čaj, který jim prve přinesl Mikki.

„Děkuji," procedila mezi zuby, když si vzpomněla na poslední zbytky slušného vychování. Nedokázala si pomoci, ale chvílemi v ní Antonin probouzel její nejhorší já. A jak si uvědomila, tak k tomu obvykle stačila jen pouhá jeho přítomnost.

Jakmile dopila čaj, tak se zvedla z křesla a tentokrát jí vyjímečně nikdo nebránil.

„Omluvte mě, pánové, ale musím se převléct, tyhle šaty už jsou na odpis," omluvila se upřímně a odešla ke schodišti a do svého pokoje. Když za ní zaklaply dveře, tak se konečně uvolnila. Bylo to sice jen dočasné řešení, ale pro tuto chvíli si byla jistá, že bude mít od obou mužů pokoj. Svlékla si šaty a chvíli se procházela po pokoji jen ve spodní košilce. Užívala si ten pocit volnosti, kdy jí hrudník nestahoval korzet a kolem nohou jí nezavazela sukně a v duchu přiznávala, že závidí mužům možnost nosit kalhoty. Sedla si na okenní sedátko a hleděla do lesů za hranicí Dolohovova panství, zatímco přemýšlela o jejich dnešní návštěvě místa, kde vyrůstala.

„Snape, drž se od ní dál," zavrčel Antonin, když si byl jistý, že jeho snoubenka je již z doslechu. Severus se na něj podíval s tázavě pozvednutým obočím.

„Prosím?" zeptal se, jako kdyby špatně slyšel. Antonin bouchl pěstí do područky křesla, až se do vzduchu zvednul lehký obláček prachu.

„Slyšel jsi. Drž se dál od Míny," upozornil ho ještě jednou Dolohov. Snape si odfrknul.

„Dolohove, mohu tě ujistit, že nikdy neudělám nic, co by mi Hermiona sama nedovolila. Příliš si jí vážím, než abych se jí vnucoval proti její vůli," ujistil ho Snape naprosto dokonale přátelským tónem. Dolohova to však ani trochu neuklidnilo. Spíše naopak. Moc dobře si pamatoval okamžik, kdy ho ta neznámá síla přivedla přímo k Hermioně, která byla v Severusově náruči. Jen při té vzpomínce se mu krev vzbouřila v žilách a projel jím závan vzteku a snad i něčeho, co by dokázal definovat, jako žárlivost, kdyby si tedy byl ochotný připustit, že jde o žárlivost.

„Paní?" ozval se tenký hlásek někde od prostředka jejího pokoje. Hermiona s sebou při tom zvuku trhla, než si uvědomila, že je to jen Mikki.

„Děje se něco?" zeptala se ho ze svého místa na okně. Domácí skřítek okamžik šoupal nohama, než rozpřáhnul ruce.

„Mikki slyšel, že paní má nějaké šaty na spravení?" zeptal se skřítek a v jeho obrovských očích se zračila naděje. Hermiona se musela kousnout do rtu, aby se nerozesmála. Vážně přikývla a ukázala na postel, kde byly položené její šaty, které měla dnes na sobě. Mikki k nim doťapkal, nahrnul si je do náruče a se spokojeným výrazem někoho, kdo právě objevil poklad se s tichým _puf_ vypařil. Hermioně na rtech stále pohrával úsměv, když se odebrala do koupelny, aby se opláchla. Teplá voda a mýdlo z ní spláchly prach i mírnou únavu, kterou pociťovala.

Před toaletním stolkem si vykartáčovala vlasy, které nakonec stáhla do volného copu splývajícího jí do pasu. Když konečně byla se svým zjevem alespoň trochu spokojená, tak se oblékla do čistých šatů. Nějak vlastně ani nevěděla proč, ale tentokrát zvolila šaty s výstřihem lemovaným krajkou, který jí odhaloval ramena a dával vyniknout jejímu plnému dekoltu. Jediným šperkem, který měla na sobě, byl medailonek její matky. Na zápěstí a za uši si nanesla kapičku svého oblíbeného parfému. Věděla, že mezi jejími dvěma společníky panuje jakési napjaté příměří, ale až tak moc nechápala důvod toho napětí mezi nimi. Na druhou stranu její ješitnosti dělalo dobře, že je středem jejich zájmu. Z Londýna na to nebyla zvyklá, ale v jejich uzavřené skupince si to poprvé v životě užívala. Doufala, že díky šatům, které si vybrala na dnešní večeři, bude ve středu jejich pozornosti. Pohlédla na hodiny a zjistila, že jí zbývá minimálně ještě půl hodina, než by se měli sejít dole v jídelně na večeři.

Severus počkal, dokud na chodbě neuslyšel dlouhé kroky jejich hostitele, a až pak se rozhodl sejít do jídelny. Nějak neměl ani tu nejmenší chuť na další podle jeho mínění trapnou konfrontaci s Dolohovem. Ten chlap byl v tomhle ohledu, jak osina v zadku. Vkročil na chodbu, zabouchl za sebou dveře a v klidu sešel dolů. V okamžiku, kdy vkročil do jídelny, tak se mu v hrdle zadrhnul dech. Střelil rychlým pohledem po druhém muži a zjistil, že ten na tom není o moc lépe. Uvědomil si, že jejich mladá společnice dokáže být pěkná potvora. Kombinace odvážných šatů s prostým copem zakončeným stuhou byla neodolatelně okouzlující. Tuto nit jeho myšlenek přerušila Valeriya, která si odkašlala. Snape se probral a usednul ke stolu vedle Dolohova, což znamenalo, že bude celou večeři sedět naproti těm dvěma ženám. Měl pocit, že Valeriya to tímhle způsobem vymyslela schválně, aby jeho i svého syna trochu potrápila.

„Co jste zjistili v domě Morgensternů?" zeptala se během večeře. Všichni tři se k ní otočili, ale jako první promluvila Hermiona.

„Nic moc zvláštního, do domu jsme ani nedošli," přiznala se své skoro tchyni. Valeriya jen pozvedla jeden elegantní oblouk obočí a vyčkávala na to, co jí dívka sdělí dál. Hermiona upila ze své číše vína ředěného vodou, aby si dodala odvahu, než pokračovala. „Rozhodli jsme se porozhlédnout po okolí domu a nakonec se ukázalo, že zahrady těsně kolem domu byly opatřeny kouzlem, aby tam nejspíše nevstoupil nikdo nepovolaný. V okamžiku, kdy se růže napily mé krve se zahrada probudila k životu a na konec vypadala tak, jak nejspíše vypadala tehdy, když se o ni někdo staral. Po tomhle zážitku jsme se rozhodli nechat prohlídku domu na příště," Hermiona pokrčila rameny.

„Ty rostliny se napily tvé krve, a pak se vše dalo do pohybu?" ujistila se ještě Valeriya. Mladá žena jen přikývla na znamení souhlasu. „To je zajímavé. Magie rostlin nikdy nebyla Malekovou silnou stránkou. Nejspíš to kouzlo dal dohromady s Dahliinou pomocí. Jsem upřímně ráda, že se ty rostliny jako první napili tvé krve a ne krve jednoho z _tvých_ mužů," poznamenala uličnicky s důrazem na slovo _tvých_. Hermiona při tom drobném rýpnutí zčervenala.

„Proč?" zeptal se nakonec Antonin. Valeriya se na něj otočila a věnovala mu mateřský úsměv.

„Protože, kdyby se nenapili krve někoho z rodu Morgensternů, tak byste už taky nemuseli být naživu. Nedělám si iluze, že by ta past nebyla smrtící. Možná ne hned, ale časem zcela jistě," vysvětlila prostě své domněnky. Všem třem při té poznámce zatrnulo, avšak snažili se nedat to najevo.

„Valeriyo, myslíš, že bys mi mohla zítra povyprávět něco o tom, jací byli moji rodiče? Možná nám to napoví o tom, co nás může čekat za další nepříjemná překvapení," požádala Hermiona s nevinným úsměvem.

„Samozřejmě, _med_ ," ujsitila ji Antoninova matka.

Zbytek večeře již proběhnul v klidu a relativním tichu rušeném jen cinkáním příborů a skleniček. Jakmile bylo vše snědeno a sklizeno ze stolu, tak se Valeriya zvedla.

„Omluvte mě, ale jsem dnes poněkud unavená, takže vám přeji krásný večer," popřála jim s lišáckým úsměvem, než za zvuku šustícího hedvábí zmizela ve dveřích. Jakmile zůstali sami, tak se atmosféra poněkud uvolnila.

„Dobrý nápad," pochválil ji nečekaně Antonin. Hermiona na něj zůstala okamžik zírat, jako by zvažovala, zda to myslel upřímně a nebo ironicky. Nakonec se rozhodla pro první možnost a věnovala mu ostýchavý úsměv. Antonin se na oplátku pousmál koutkem úst. Konverzace se posléze rozproudila a kupodivu se tahle podivná společnost dokázala bavit o spoustě věcí, aniž by se jeden do druhého naváželi. Pro Hermionu bylo tak vzácné mít společníky pro konverzaci o všech možných tématech. Všechny její přítelkyně nebyly vyloženě hloupé, ale jaksi postrádaly Hermionin zápal a hlad po informacích a vědění. Společně se smáli i zamýšleli nad vším, co jim přišlo na mysl.

Nakonec se odebrali do salonku, kde je ten první večer nachytala Antoninova matka. Pokračovali tam v konverzaci a popíjeli při tom víno. Hermiona nebyla zvyklá tolik pít, a tak jí brzy zrůžověly tváře. Oči se jí leskly, když sledovala své společníky, kteří se předháněli, aby ji něčím rozesmáli nebo zaujali. Slečna Grangerová se poprvé ve svém životě cítila, jako opravdu žádoucí žena a v koutku duše si přiznávala, že to je velice příjemné. Jak večer pokročil, tak Hermiona začala být unavená, jak kvůli množství vypitého alkoholu, tak i kvůli tomu, co za ten den prožila. Rozhodla se, že je čas opustit společnost a jít do postele.

„Dobrou noc, pánové," loučila se s nimi s úsměvem a zářícíma očima. Chvíli sledovali, jak se jí kolem boků vlní sukně, pak se na sebe podívali a nakonec se také zvedli. Hermiona měla pravdu v tom, že by se všichni měli trochu vyspat. Hermiona čekala na na schodech, jakoby věděla, že ji budou následovat. Oba muže to poněkud zarazilo, ale nedali se jen tak snadno vykolejit. Samozřejmě provlékla ruce pod jejich pažemi a nechala se vyvádět po schodech. Upřímně se těšila z jejich přítomnosti a z tepla, které sálalo i přes jejich obleky.

„Dobrou noc," popřál jim Severus, který byl u svého pokoje první. Hermiona si stoupla na špičky a bezmyšlenkovitě mu na tvář vlepila mlaskavou pusu.

„Dobrou noc, Severusi," popřála mu mile a doslova se snažila odtáhnout Antonina, kterému se na tváři usadil vražedný výraz, pryč směrem k jeho ložnici. Nejdříve to vypadalo, že se jí to nepodaří, avšak nakonec se jejímu tlaku podvolil.

Hermiona měla po vínu lehkou hlavu, a tak se soustředila hlavně na to odvést svého snoubence do jeho pokoje a nezakopnout při tom o lem sukně. Antonin se zastavil před dveřmi do své ložnice. Hermiona se vyvlékla z jeho rámě a jen tak tam nejistě postávala. Najednou si nebyla jistá tím, co by měla dělat. Nervózně si přejela špičkou jazyka přes rty. Dolohov to nevinné gesto sledoval, jako uhranutý. Nejraději by ji políbil a strhal z ní šaty. Nakonec se však natáhnul za sebe a otevřel dveře do svého pokoje, odhodlaný se uklidit do jeho pomyslného bezpečí a zanechat slečnu Morgensternovou stát na chodbě. Než to však stihnul udělat, tak ho zastavila drobná ruka na jeho hrudi. Pohlédl dolů na Hermionu, která k němu vzhlížela s vyčkávavým pohledem a něžným úsměvem na rtech.

„Zatanči si se mnou, Toshko," zašeptala Hermiona se zářivýma očima upřenýma do jeho obličeje. Antonin těžce polknul. Jen slyšet zdrobnělinu svého jména z jejích úst stačilo k tomu, aby cítil, jak mu začínají být nepříjemně těsné kalhoty.

„Prosím?" zeptal se a doufal, že ta žena, která se momentálně přeměnila ve svůdnou nymfu, si to rozmyslí a půjde do svého pokoje.

„Zatanči si se mnou, Toshko," zopakovala nevinně.

„Teď? Tady?" zeptal se nechápavě. Hermiona jen přikývla, luskla prsty a v jeho pokoji se rozezněla tichoučká hudba. Dolohovovi přes rty prokmitl lehký úsměv, než přikývnul. Hermiona viditelně potěšená udělala krok blíž k němu a Antonin si ji přivinul do náruče a tanečním krokem ji provedl dveřmi pokoje. K jeho štěstí tu bylo dost místa na to, aby s ní mohl krooužit do rytmu hudby. Nešlo o žádný konkrétní tanec, prostě s ní v náruči jen kroužil v omezeném prostoru pokoje.

„Asi jsem opilá," podotkla najednou a mezi obočím jí naskočila zamyšlená vráska. Dolohov se hrdelně zasmál.

„Proč myslíš?" zeptal se pobaveně, aniž by vypadl z rytmu. Hermiona vzhlédla k jeho obličeji a odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou. Antonin se zastavil a prstem jí zvednul bradu, aby mu musela hledět do tváře. „Odpověz. Sama jsi to nakousla a já chci vědět odpověď," připomněl jí. Hermiona si povzdechla, a pak se nadechla k odpovědi.

„Protože si myslím, že jsi velmi přitažlivý a já přemýšlím o tom, jaké by to asi bylo tě políbit. Dobrovolně políbit," upřesnila nakonec a narovnala se v ramenou, jako kdyby čekala, že se jí vysměje. Její společník místo toho na sucho polknul a pomalinku k ní sklonil hlavu. Když byl jen kousek od jejích rtů, tak zašeptal: „Chceš vědět, jaké to je?" Jeho horký dech ji lechtal na tváři, když sebrala odvahu a překlenula ten poslední kousíček prostoru, který mezi nimi zbýval.

Její rty se dotkly Antoninových v původně cudně zamýšleném polibku, ale Antonin okamžitě přebral iniciativu a jazykem si vynutil vstup do jejích horkých úst. Hermiona při tom pocitu skoro neslyšně zasténala. Jejich jazyky se proplétaly a prozkoumávaly ústa toho druhého. Ale Antoninovi to nestačilo, sjel ústy přes její čelist, až k oušku a následně na její obnažené hrdlo. Překmitl jazykem přes pulzjící žilku a jemně tu hebkou pleť pokoušel zuby, zatímco rukama jí přejížděl po bocích. Hermiona mu obmotala ruce kolem krku a nějak si nebyla jistá, co by měla dělat dál. Pod jeho doteky měla pocit, že se jí kolena mění v puding. Když ucítila, jak ji kousnul, tak jí z hrdla uniklo zasténání a sevřel se jí podbřišek. Dolohov se opět vrátil k jejím rtům a ona jeho polibkům více, než nadšeně vycházela vstříc. Bylo to omamné. Rukama jí sevřel ramena a dlouhými prsty hladil odhalenou kůži jejího krku, ramen i dekoltu. Ze všeho nejraději by ji teď hned a okamžitě svléknul do naha a hodil ji na postel, a pak jí ukázal, jak moc po ní touží. Ale věděl, že by mu to ráno, až by byla střízlivá, neodpustila. Donutil se odtrhnout od těch sladkých úst, položil si čelo na její a zahleděl se jí do očí.

„Musíme přestat, Míno," zašeptal hlasem zhrublým touhou a snažil se uklidnit zrychlený dech. Hermiona na něj hleděla zlatavým pohledem plným touhy.

„Proč?" zašeptala nakonec. Antonin se zachechtal a vysloužil si tím její podrážděný pohled.

„Protože si tě jinak okamžitě vezmu a ty mě za to ráno prokleješ, až vystřízlivíš," snažil se jí vysvětlit, zatímco jí prsty lehce přejížděl po dekoltu. Nedokázal si pomoci. Chtěl z tohoto okamžiku vytěžit vše. Hermiona nakonec souhlasně přikývla. V posledním střízlivém kousku své mysli věděla, že měl Antonin pravdu, ale zbytek mysli na ni křičel, že je to přece jedno.

„Spokoynoy nochi i sladkikh snov, rebenok," pošeptal jí ještě, než ji odvedl k ní do ložnice a zabouchl za ní dveře.

Antonin se urychleně odebral do svého pokoje a v mysli si opět přehrával to, co se právě málem stalo. Na jednu stranu věděl, že měl plné právo si ji vzít a učinit z ní konečně svojí ženu, ale na stranu druhou věděl, že by se to u jeho snoubenky asi nesetkalo s příliš velkým pochopením, až by se ráno probudila. Ale jen ta představa způsobila, že musel zatnout zuby. Vztekle ze sebe svléknul šaty a hodil je na hromadu, než se nahý svalil do postele. Pokoušel se usnout, ale pnutí v jeho slabinách mu to nedovolovalo. Nakonec si povzdechnul, zavřel oči a okamžitě se mu v hlavě vynořila vzpomínka na Hermionu, jak mu sténala v náruči, jak byla hebká a jak sladce chutnala její ústa. Ucítil, že je opět tvrdý jako kámen. Rukou sjel po svém břichu až dolů. Prsty pevně obtočil kolem svého mužství a začal rukou pumpovat nahoru a dolů ve stále se zrychlujícím rytmu. Představoval si Hermionu, jak pod ním leží, vzpíná se k jeho přírazům a sténá pod jeho doteky. Když cítil, že jeho vzrušení dostoupilo vrcholu, tak ruku pevně sevřel kolem svého penisu a o pár sekund později se mu na břiše rozlilo horké semeno. Zasténal a chvíli jen tak ležel a čekal, až se mu uklidní dech. _Ta žena bude moje smrt_ , pomysle si, než si vzal hůlku a kouzlem se očistil. Nakonec se i jemu podařilo usnout spánkem plným snů o jeho snoubence.

:

 _med –_ drahoušku

 _spokoynoy nochi i sladkikh snov_ – dobrou noc a sladké sny


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. kapitola**

Těsně před tím, než stihla Hermiona otevřít dveře od svého pokoje, tak se ozvalo zaťukání. Podrážděně zamručela, ale otevřela je. Stál tam Severus a na obličeji měl nasazen soustrastný výraz, který by Hermionu jistě rozesmál, kdyby jí tak strašlivě nebolela hlava.

„Potřebuješ něco, Severusi?" zeptala se a snažila se neznít hrubě. Severus k ní natáhnul ruku s lahvičkou.

„Spíš ty něco potřebuješ, tohle ti vyčistí hlavu," oznámil, než jí podal lahvičku a otočil se k odchodu.

„Stůj," broukla za ním Hermiona. Okamžitě ji poslechl a vyčkávavě se na ni zahleděl. „Děkuju," pronesla, jakmile do sebe hodila obsah lahvičky a cítila, jak se bolest hlavy mírní. Severus se jen pousmál a už chtěl odejít, když se k němu Hermiona vrhla a pevně ho objala kolem krku. Málem ztratil rovnováhu, ale nakonec to ustál a obejmul ji kolem pasu.

„Co se děje, Hermiono?" zamumlal jí do vlasů a snažil se potlačit vzrušení z její blízkosti. Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou. Rukama jí kreslil uklidňující kruhy na záda a čekal.

„Včera jsem se chovala, jako padlá ženská," zafňukala mu do košile. Severus potlačil uchechtnutí.

„To nic, Hermiono, to nic. To ten alkohol, co jsi včera vypila," snažil se ji uklidnit, i když přesně netušil o čem to mluví. „Hmm, stalo se něco, čeho lituješ?" zeptal se nakonec, když ustoupil její první nával sebelítosti. Mladá žena v jeho náruči jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Až na to, že jsem se líbala s Dolohovem, se nestalo nic," zamumlala. Severuse bodnul v hrudi osten žárlivosti, avšak skoro okamžitě ho potlačil. Podle toho, co zatím zjistili, neměl na tuto ženu nejmenší nárok. Zatím se totiž zdálo, že Malek Morgenstern udělal smlouvu neprolomitelnou. Takže i kdyby chtěl sebevíc, tak mu Hermiona nikdy nejspíše patřit nebude. Tedy zatím to tak vypadalo. Dívka se nakonec uklidnila a pohlédla mu do tváře.

„Prostě se chovej, jako kdyby se to nestalo. U mě to většinou vychází," poradil jí nakonec to jediné, co mohl.

„Jsi dobrý přítel, díky," pronesla s úsměvem a vtiskla mu pusu na čerstvě oholenou tvář. Severus se pousmál a konečně se opatrně vyprostil z jejího sevření.

Severus se rozhodl projít po pozemcích a poohlédnout se po rostlinách vhodných do lektvarů. Hodilo by se mu doplnit si zásoby. Stejně neměl nic jiného na práci a jen tak sedět a nic nedělat mu nebylo příliš vlastní.

„Mikki pomoct pánovi s kytičkama," ozvalo se mu najednou za zády. Když se otočil, tak spatřil skřítka tvářícího se absolutně nadšeně tou vyhlídkou. Severus pokrčil rameny. Koneckonců se mu pomoc může hodit.

„Tak pojď, Mikki, pomocník se mi hodí," vyzval ho Severus, než mu odříkal seznam všech bylin, které by se mu hodily. Mikki zakýval hlavou, až mu zapleskaly obří uši a nadšeně Snapea táhnul směrem, kde věděl, že některé z rostlin jsou.

„Dobré ráno, _med_ ," pozdravila ji s vřelým úsměvem Valeriya a podávala jí šálek kouřící kávy. Hermiona ho s povděkem přijala a usrkla si horkého nápoje.

„Děkuji, jsi anděl," pousmála se Hermiona, když odložila šálek. Valeriya se zvonivě rozesmála.

„Myslím, že můj syn by s tebou rozhodně nesouhlasil," podotkla Valeriya pobaveně.

„Ačkoliv to nedává najevo, tak vás má upřímně rád. Je mu to vidět v očích, když s vámi mluví," pronesla upřímně mladší z obou žen. Valeriya ji poplácala po ruce, nyní už chápala, co na ní Antonina i Severuse tak upoutalo. Hermiona byla možná výbušná a tvrdohlavá, ale měla dobré srdce a byla velmi všímává a inteligentní. I se šálky se odebrali do salonu, kde se usadili na pohovku.

„Co všechno mi můžeš říct o mojí rodině, Valeriyo?" zeptala se nakonec Hermiona zvědavě. Žena se její dychtivosti usmála, odložila si šálek s černým čajem a dala se do vyprávění.

„Víš, Hermiono, prvně bys měla vědět, že Dolohovovi a Morgensternovi byli dva z asi nejmocnějších rodů celé kontinentální Evropy. Malek a Petr Michajlovič byli přátelé již ze studentských let."

„Petr Michajlovič?" zeptala se Hermiona nechápavě.

„Ano, tak se jmenoval Antoninův otec," vysvětlila Valeriya, než opět pokračovala ve vyprávění.

„Oba byli velmi inteligentní a podobní jeden druhému. Jenže to mělo háček v tom, že Malek se krom Petra s nikým moc nestýkal. Neměl rád hloupé lidi, jak je s oblibou nazýval," vysvětlovala s úsměvem. „Víš, Hermiono, tohle bylo předtím, než jsem se provdala za Petra, a takhle to vyprávěl i on mně. Ale to už je dávno, až příliš dávno. Když nic jiného, tak díky mojí přítomnosti a jedné mojí přítelkyni Malek nakonec pookřál a čím dál častěji jsme ho vídali i mezi lidmi bez toho, že by mu Petr musel vyhrožovat násilím, aby se tam objevil," vyprávěla a sama pro sebe se usmívala. I Hermioně se při tom vyprávění stočily koutky úst vzhůru v úsměvu. „Ačkoliv ho společnost označovala, jako podivína, jemu to nevadilo. Občas mám pocit, že to bral jako kompliment. Ať tak či onak, faktem zůstává, že vládl neobyčejně obrovskou mocí a k tomu i výbušnou a tvrdohlavou povahou. Což byla nepříliš zdraví prospěšná kombinace, abych tak řekla. Vím, že to byl v jádru dobrý muž, ale občas mi z něj běhal mráz po zádech. Měl obrovské znalosti snad skoro ve všech oborech magie, nebál se ničeho a rád experimentoval," odmlčela se na okamžik Valeriya a napila se čaje, aby si svlažila z vyprávění vyschlá ústa. Malekova dcera ji pozorovala se zamyšleným výrazem ve zlatavě hnědých očí a v tu chvíli měla pocit, že na ni hledí oči hlavy rodiny Morgensternů. Zahnala ten nepříjemný pocit, nadechla se a chtěla pokračovat, avšak Hermiona ji přerušila.

„Kdo byla ta vaše přítelkyně, díky které se alespoň trochu změnil?" zeptala se se zájmem Hermiona. Vysloužila si poněkud káravý pohled za to vyrušení, ale jinak nic.

„Byla to Dahlia de Vere, tvá matka. Dokázala si Maleka obtočit kolem prstu svou nevšední krásou i bystrým intelektem a toho si podle Petra Malek vážil mnohem více, než toho, že ta žena měla všechny zuby a bezchybnou pleť," rozesmála se Valeriya, čímž vykouzlila úsměv i ve tváři své společnice, která jí visela očima na rtech. Antoninova matka byla vskutku skvělá vypravěčka.

„Ona byla francouzka?" zeptala se překvapeně Hermiona. Valeriya jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Kdepak, _moya dorogaya_ , rodina tvé matky se datovala až k samotnému Vilému Dobyvateli, takže správně by asi bylo ozančení normanka, i když část její rodiny odešla s Dobyvatelem do Anglie a část utekla sem," vysvětlovala Valeriya. „Ale vraťme se zpět k tomu, co ti ještě mohu říci o tvých rodičích. Víš trvalo to dlouho, než se Malek vyslovil a Dahlia samozřejmě souhlasila. Svatba nebyla nijak moc okázalá, ale to nikomu nevadilo. Vše se zdálo krásné, dokud Dahlia nezačala mít sny o tom, že její rodině hrozí nebezpečí. Tehdy jsi ještě nebyla na světě, a ačkoliv byl Malek paranoidní, tak tyto sny přičítal tomu, že jeho žena byla těhotná. Ale ty jsi se narodila a sny nepřestávaly. Naopak se to zhoršovalo. V té době přestali chodit na veřejné akce a kromě nás k sobě nikoho nepustili. Jak jsi rostla, tak se tvůj otec obával, co s tebou bude, kdyby se něco přihodilo a proto tě zaslíbil Antoninovi. Petru Michajloviči to samozřejmě obrovsky zalichotilo a i mně potěšilo, že se naše děti jednou vezmou i přes to, že Antonin v době sepsání té smlouvy byl asi o čtrnáct let starší, než ty. Jakmile jsi začala mluvit a pořádně chodit, tak se tě Toshka nedokázal nabažit. Každou volnou chvíli byl s tebou, hrál si s tebou, četl ti staré ruské pohádky a učil tě mluvit rusky. Všem nám to přišlo roztomilé," vzpomínala se smutkem v hlase Valeriya a opět upila ze svého šálku.

„To nikomu nevadil ten věkový rozdíl?" zeptala se trochu znechucená Hermiona.

„Víš kolik bylo mně nebo tvé matce, když jsem se provdali?" Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou a lehce podezíravě přimhouřila na svou skoro tchyni oči. Valeriya jí věnovala shovívavý úsměv. „Mně bylo 20 a tvojí matce 19, když jsme se vdávali. A abych odpověděla na tvou nevyslovenou otázku, tak moje manželství s Petrem bylo dohodnuto prakticky ještě před tím, než jsem se narodila. V době, kdy mně bylo dvacet let, tak mému snoubenci bylo třicet tři let. _Dušenka_ , tvá matka se sice provdala v devatenácti, ale v době, kdy jí bylo devatenáct, tak Maleku Morgensternovi bylo už čtyřicet pět let, i když je pravda, že na to ani trochu nevypadal," podotkla Valeriya a sledovala, jak Hermioně poklesla čelist úžasem nad tím, co jí právě bylo řečeno.

„Nevím proč, ale myslela jsem si, že ty a moje matka jste byli vrstevnice podle toho, jak o ní mluvíš," podotkla Hermiona. Valeriya jen smutně zavrtěla hlavou.

„Bohužel ne, seznámila jsem se s ní na jednom večírku _nadaných_ , padli jsme si do oka a stali se z nás přítelkyně. Ale abych zodpověděla tvou otázku, tak jsem starší o dvanáct let, než Dahlia. Tedy pokud dobře počítám a neklame mě mysl," pousmála se Antoninova matka jen při té představě.

„Takže mi můžeš věřit, že věkový rozdíl mezi tebou a Antoninem byl to nejmenší, co by nás zaráželo," vysvětlovala trpělivě Valeriya.

„Moje matka se provdala za Morgensterna, který byl o _dvacet šest_ let starší, než ona?" zírala na ni Hermiona. Starší žena jen přikývla a vychutnávala si nelíčené překvapení ve tváři své společnice.

„Ale věř mi, _dušenka_ , že Malek na to rozhodně nevypadal. Ale vraťme se k našemu příběhu. Takže smlouva o zasnoubení Antonina a tebe byla uzavřena, když ti byl rok. Dlouze jsme o ní debatovali a nakonec se shodli na tom, že ji vytvoří Malek a ošetří ji kouzly, aby ji nikdo nemohl zrušit. Je mi to líto, Hermiono, ale obávám se, že ať už chceš nebo ne, tak ta smlouva je závazná." Hermioně se v očích rozhořel vztek a ve vlasech zapraskaly jiskřičky magie. Její vztek však nebyl určený její společnici, a tak se snažila co nejrychleji opanovat.

„Dahlia věřila, že s Antoninem nakonec budeš šťastná, tak jako ona byla nakonec šťastná s Malekem. Oba žili ve strachu, ale nikdy nám neřekli, co přesně jim ten strach nahání. Věděla jsem jen o těch snech, co mívala Dahlia. Myslím, že by všechno bylo jinak, kdybyste mohli společně vyrůstat. Vím, že má můj syn své chyby, ale v jádru je to dobrý člověk. Mohu ti klidně odpřísáhnout, že by na tebe nikdy nevztáhnul ruku ani tě nepodvedl. Ale když vidím tvůj výraz, tak je mi jasné, že se i tak pokusíš vymyslet, jak tu smlouvu zrušit, že ano?" zeptala se nakonec Valeriya klidným hlasem bez náznaku v podstatě jakékoliv emoce.

„Věřím, že je váš syn dobrý muž, i když to v tom případě velice obratně skrývá. Ale mně osobně se nelíbí skutečnost, že jsem něčí majetek, aniž bych o tom mohla já sama rozhodnout," vysvětlila jí Hermiona. Valeriya chápavě přikývla.

„Vím, jak se cítíš. I já se celý svůj život cítila podobně, ale nakonec jsem s Petrem nalezla své štěstí a dokonce mohu říct, že jsem s ním našla i lásku. Pokud to nepůjde jinak, tak se nakonec i ty smíříš se svým osudem. Jen prosím, nezlom Antoninovi srdce," poprosila ji.

„Co se stalo potom?" ignorovala její prosbu Hermiona.

„Ten medailonek, co nosíš, byl původně tvé matky. Je to symbol rodu de Vere. Erb rozdělený na čtyři části a v levém horním rohu je jediná hvězda. Měl tě ochraňovat. Dahlia do něj vložila mocnou magii, aby se ti nestalo nic zlého. Pak nad tebou Malek vyřknul svou kletbu a přišel i s Dahlií, která si mohla vyplakat oči, k nám. Řekli nám, že abys byla v bezpečí, tak uzamknuli většinu tvých schopností a nechali tě v sirotčinci i se smlouvou o tvém zasnoubení. Bylo to bolestné, ale když nám vše řekli, tak se rozloučili a nikdy jsem je již neviděla. Jako kdyby se po nich slehla zem. To je vše, co ti o tvé rodině mohu říci, Hermiono," zakončila své vyprávění Valeriya, které se v koutcích očí sbíraly slzy.

Hermiona jí položila ruku na rameno a snažila se ji utěšit.

„Děkuji za vše, co jsi mi řekla, moc si toho cením," pronesla Hermiona tiše. Valeriya se na ni usmála, ačkoliv jí po tváři stékala jedna jediná slza. „Pokud se ti podaří zjistit, co se s nimi stalo, tak mi dej prosím vědět. Dahlia mi chybí," zaprosila Valeriya a Hermiona nemohla jinak, než souhlasně přikývnout. I ona sama chtěla najednou vědět, co se stalo s jejími rodiči. Tak nějak doufala, že toho Antoninova matka ví víc, ale i toto málo stačilo, aby si udělala jakýsi obrázek o svých rodičích. Rozhodla se, že už svou skoro tchýni nebude nadále trápit dalšími otázkami, a tak dopila svou kávu, rozloučila se a přesunula se na lavičku v zahradě, kde se věnovala svým úvahám o tom, co podniknout dál.

:

 _moya dorogaya –_ moje drahá

 _dušenka_ \- dušička


	13. Chapter 13

Zahrada se pomalu nořila do šera začínajícího večera, který byl předzvěstí noci, avšak ona stále ještě seděla uprostřed zahrad s rukama způsobně složenýma v klíně a zády tak rovnými, jako kdyby k nim měla přivázené prkno. Nehýbala se, jen zlatavě hnědýma očima hleděla kamsi před sebe. Přemýšlela. Neměla ani tušení o tom, že ji z povzdálí sleduje muž utopený ve stínu. Stál tam již nějakou dobu a jleděl na ni očima temnýma jako hřích. Přišla mu krásná, i kdeyž nyní jakýmsi podivným a smutným způsobem. Vypadala tak strašně křehce, jak tam tak seděla a kolem ní se snášel soumrak. Zatoužil ji sevřít v náručí a ujistit ji, že vše bude dobré, ale věděl, že doopravdy jí to slíbit nemůže, a tak tam i nadále jen tak stál a jako jakýsi podivný strážný anděl na ni dohlížel. Hořce se tomu pomyšlení pousmál. _Jako vždy jsi druhý, Severusi,_ pomyslel si zatrpkle. Nedokázal si pomoci a pomalu zavíral a rozvíral pěsti a lehce si přešlápl z jedné nohy na druhou. K jeho smůle však došlápl na větvičku a ta pod jeho vahou zapraskala. Neslyšně zaklel, když uviděl, jak s sebou její drobná postava trhla.

Hermiona se však neotočila, jen na okamžik zavřela oči a v prstech pevněji sevřela látku sukně.

„Co chceš, Dolohove?" zvolala bezbarvým hlasem, ale Severuse to neošálilo. Viděl jak se jí napjala ramena. Ani její hlas ho neoklamal. Slyšel, jak pečlivě ho zbavila emocí, ale také věděl, že nepříliš hluboko pod povrchem vře potlačovaný hněv. Viděl to v jejích napjatých ramenou i v napjatých svalech na části odhalené šíje. Nakonec se rozhodl, že vystoupí ze stínu a nebude to prodlužovat. Přistoupil k ní, ale stále zůstaval stát za ní. I když o něm věděla, tak se neotočila. Nemínila mu to ulehčovat, ať už jeho záměr byl jakýkoliv. Oceňoval její neústupnost a vnitřní sílu. Ať už si jednou vezme kohokoliv, tak to s ní ten nešťastník rozhodně nebude mít lehké. Povzdechl si, ale neobjevil se v jejím zorném poli. Z nějakého podivného důvodu nechtěl, aby věděla, kdo za ní stojí. Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla. V nose jí zašimrala známá vůně. Koutky úst se jí zvedly v unaveném úsměvu.

„Severusi?" zeptala se, aniž by se otočila. Zarazil se, když z jejích rtů splynulo jeho jméno. Viděla ho snad koutkem oka? _Hloupost,_ napomenul se v duchu, když naprosto nevhodně usednul obkročmo na lavici vedle ní. Měl tak ničím nerušený výhled přímo na její profil.

„Jak jsi mě poznala?" zeptal se se zájmem jasně slyšitelným v jeho příjemně hlubokém hlase. Usmála se, pohlédla na něj a na oko šokovaně zvedla jeden elegantní oblouk obočí nad způsobem, kterým se u ní usadil.

„Tvá vůně," pronesla jednoduše, zatímco se mu svýma dravčíma očima propalovala snad až na dno duše. Hermiona se však nesnažila pohlédnout na dno jeho duše, ale přiznávala si, že by ráda věděla, jaké by bylo dotýkat se ho tak, jako se dotýkala Antonina, když s ním tančila v jeho pokoji. Při tom pomyšlení cítila, jak jí tváře zbarvuje lehký ruměnec, ale ignorovala to.

„Má vůně?" zeptal se zmateně. Hermiona jen přikývla. „Ale já nepoužívám žádný parfém," vysvětloval zmatený jejím prohlášením. Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Voníš po bylinkách a přísadách do lektvarů. Je to taková zvláštní kořeněná vůně, kterou si spojuji jen s tvojí osobou, proto jsem tě poznala," vysvětlila mu a při pohledu do jeho ohromené tváře pocítila příjemné zadostiučinění. Severus měl co dělat, aby mu nespadla čelist, když to slyšel. Ta mladá žena ho neustále něčím překvapovala. Povídali si o všem a o ničem a on si s potěšením všimnul, jak jí z ramen spadlo napětí a v jeho společnosti se uvolnila.

xoxOxox

Antonin již od rána neměl stání a nejraději by si na své snoubence okamžitě vynutil svatbu, tak moc ho jejich malý _tanec_ rozhodil. Každou chvíli si prsty projel vlasy, takže mu nyní rozcuchaně odstávaly snad do všech myslitelných směrů. A nepřítomnost Hermiony v domě mu nepřidávala na klidu, spíše naopak. Valeriya mu však hned z rána řekla, ať jí dá prostor, že je možné, že prostě jen potřebuje být chvíli o samotě. A ujistila ho, že z pozemků Dolohovových rozhodně neodešla, což mu přineslo sice jen malý, ale alespoň nějaký pocit útěchy. Neopustila ho. _Zatím_ , vysmíval se sám sobě v duchu, což jeho už tak dost mizernou náladu jenom zhoršovalo.

Sice se večer dostavil do jídelny na večeři, ale s jídlem si spíše jen tak hrál a honil ho po talíři, než že by se opravdu najedl. Nějak neměl chuť k jídlu a pohledy jeho matky, které na něj vrhala zpod sklopených řas tomu také nepomáhay. Nakonec to vzdal, odstrčil od sebe talíř a otřel si ústa ubrouskem, než se opřel do židle a čekal, co mu jeho matka chce sdělit. Když se mu ticho zdálo již příliš dlouhé, tak se odhodlal začít sám.

„Co, máti?" vyštěkl. Jeho matka mu však nevěnovala pozornost, dokud nedojedla svou porci, pak způsobně odložila příbor, poklepáním si otřela ústa a zahleděla se na něj očima, které byly tolik podobné těm jeho.

„Co tě tak žere, Toshko? Stalo se snad něco mezi tebou a Hermionou?" optala se nakonec starostlivě, zatímco ho propalovala očima. Chystal se jí odseknout, avšak nakonec se ovládnul. Opět si prsty projel vlasy, čímž si od Valeriye vysloužil velmi káravý pohled.

„Chci, aby byla mojí ženou," zavrčel nakonec a upřeně hleděl na ubrusem prostřený stůl.

„A ona?" zeptala se Valeriya se zájmem. Střelil po ní zlostným pohledem.

„Je to její povinnost," vedl si Antonin svou. Jeho matka si drobnou ručkou přikryla ústa, aby se nezasmála.

„ _Toshko_ , víš vůbec koho si chceš brát?" zeptala se klidně.

„Dle smlouvy je moje, a to je celé, co mě zajímá," odvrknul, i když už ho vztek začínal pomaličku opouštět, aniž by vlastně věděl proč. Valeriya nad svým synem jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ani trochu to nechápeš, že ne?" pousmála se jeho nechápavému pohledu, kterým ji počastoval. „Je pravou dcerou svého otce, Antonine," pokusila se mu to objasnit, ale dle zamračené vrásky, co mu naskočila na čele se jí to asi příliš nedařilo. Povzdechla si. Vypadalo to na skutečně dlouhý večer.

„Co tím chceš říct? Nemluv v náznacích, máti, nemám na tyhle hrátky náladu," ozval se nakonec, než do sebe obrátil sklenku vína, která stála před ním. Naprosto ignoroval Valeriyin nesouhlasný výraz.

„Chci tím říct jen to, že Malek Morgenstern byl muž, který se nikdy nedal do ničeho nutit. A jestli něčím vynikal, tak to byla železná vůle a nezlomné odhodlání, když se pro něco rozhodl."

„Hermiona ale _není_ její otec," trval na svém Antonin. Nyní se Valeriya začínala nepokrytě bavit.

„Co tě tak strašně pobavilo?" zeptal se nyní znovu podrážděný Dolohov.

„Tvá zaslepenost, _synok,_ " podotkla prostě a decentně usrkla víno ze své číše. Antonin se mračil, jak sto čertů. Jeho povaha byla výbušnou kombinací Petra Michajloviče a jí samotné. To věděla lépe, než kdokoliv jiný, ale doufala, že v něm dokáže zvítězit rozum, alespoň co se slečny Morgensternové týče. _Jinak ji svými vlastními činy zažene přímo do náruče Severusovi_ , pomyslela si ustaraně.

„Pokud tu dívku zaženeš do kouta, tak se vzepře. Pokud si myslíš, že ji zlomíš, tak se mýlíš, jen se naoko poslušně ohne a nakonec tě praští do tváře. To děvče je neobyčejné a pokud to nechápeš, tak si ji nezasloužíš. Zkus jí dát trochu prostoru, ať může volně dýchat," pokoušela se mu to trochu osvětlit Valeriya. Ale zdálo se, že k jejím poznámkám a radám je její vlastní syn hluchý. Uvědomila si, že ji sice slyší, ale nehodlá ji poslouchat. Nechápe, co se mu snaží říct. Ale snad to brzy pochopí. Snad. Doufala v ínala k tomu veškerou svou naději, ale pokud to nevyjde dle jejího očekávání, tak se její protivný syn bude muset vyrovnat s následky svých činů a jejích činů, které spáchá na něm, pokud od sebe Hermionu odežene.

„Myslím, že tě nechám o samotě, aby sis mohl v hlavě přerovnat má slova, Antonine," prohlásila a zvedala se k odchodu. Když procházela kolem něj, tak jí k uším dolehla jeho poznámka.

„V korzetu se nedá volně dýchat." To ve vdově Dolohovové vyvolalo výbuch upřímného smíchu. Jeho ozvěna mu ještě nějakou dobu zněla v uších.

xoxOxox

Slunce rychle zapadlo za obzor, ale ani jednomu z dvojice to nevadilo. Kolem místa, kde seděli se vznášelo několik magických koulí zářících měkkým zlatavým světlem.

„Co tě vlastně přinutilo najít útočiště tady v zahradách?" zeptal se konečně Severus, když mu přišlo, že nálada mezi nimi se vyjasnila. Skoro zalitoval, že se zeptal, když viděl, jak se mladá žena opět schoulila do sebe. Po chvíli, která mu přišla nekonečná se na něj podívala.

„Potřebovala jsem přemýšlet o věcech, které mi sdělila Valeriya. Asi jsem to prostě potřebovala vydýchat," přinutila se usmát. Severus se předklonil a jemně ji vzal za ruku. Naklonila hlavu na stranu a sledovala ho. Když nic neříkal, tak pokračovala. „Má matka byla o dvacet šest let mladší, než můj otec," zasmála se hořce. „Asi mě tedy nemá překvapovat, že mě připoutali k muži, který je o _pouhých_ čtrnáct let starší, než já," hořkost z jejího hlasu téměř odkapávala. Účastně jí stisknul ruku.

„Život se ubírá podivnými cestami, Hermiono. A ačkoliv se někdy zdají složité, tak mají nějaký svůj skrytý důvod," snažil se ji povzbudit Severus, aniž by dával najevo, že se ho dotkla ona poznámka o věku Dolohova. Vždyť on byl ještě o něco starší, než zmiňovaný Dolohov. Bodlo ho v hrudi, ale na tváři se mu neobjevila ani známka toho, že by se kvěli její poznámce něco změnilo. Zahleděla se na něj zlatavýma očima.

„Děkuji, že se mi snažíš pomoci, ale já si přijdu bezmocná. A to je pocit, který jsem již nikdy nechtěla zažít. Já...asi se mi nejvíc ze všeho nelíbí, že jsem v podstatě od útlého dětství byla něčí majetek, aniž bych do toho měla já osobně co mluvit," dokončila to nakonec Hermiona. Snape jí věnoval unavený úsměv muže, který toho již viděl i zažil příliš mnoho.

„Uvidíš, že se to nakonec vše nějak vyřeší," utěšoval ji a palcem jí přejel po hřbetu ruky. _Má tak hebkou pleť_ , pomyslel si roztržitě.

„O tom nepochybuji. A opět děkuji za to, co pro mě děláš. Ale musím se zeptat, proč to děláš?" Hleděla na něj těma zvláštníma očima a on musel naprázdno polknout.

„Řekněme, že mám v srdci takové měkké místečko pro utrápené slečny," zažertoval.

Vymanila se z jeho sevření a bouchla ho drobnou pěstičkou hravě do ramene. Nebránil se ani neuhnul před její ranou. Naopak se v předstírané agonii chytil za rameno a zhroutil se dopředu dokud se dlaní neopíral těsně vedle místa, kde seděla. Oba se tomu smáli, ale najednou se jim smích zadrhnul v hrdlech, když si uvědomili, že mají oči ve stejné výši a hledí na sebe z bezprostřední blízkosti. Konečně Hermiona dokázala skutečně ocenit tu temnou barvu jeho očí. Konečně viděla, že jsou tak tmavě hnědé, jako hořká čokoláda, a že jejich barva se jen možná o odstín liší od černých zorniček. Severus si nevěřil natolik, aby se odvážil jakkoliv pohnout a rozhodně ničím nechtěl zničit tenhle okamžik. Vrýval si do paměti každičký detail její tváře. Chtěl si ji pamatovat. Chtěl si na ni vzpomenout za dlouhých osamělých nocí, až tohle všechno skončí.

Hermiona si přejela špičkou jazyka po náhle vyschlých rtech, čímž nechtěně přitáhla jeho soustředěný pohled přímo ke svým rtům. Překlenul tu nepatrnou vzdálenost mezi nimi a opřel si čelo o její, takže hleděl přímo do těch očí, které mu připomínaly tekuté zlato nebo jantar.

„Nemůžeme," vydechl skoro nehlasně. Jeho dech se jí otřel o rty. Zmateně pomalu zamrkala.

„Nejsem vdaná, můžu dělat co chci," odpověděla stejně tiše a on v jejích očích spatřil zahořet světýlko odhodlání. Musel na okamžik zavřít oči v pokusu opanovat se. Marně.

„A co chceš," zachraptěl, jak mu najednou vyschlo v hrdle. Místo odpovědi mu položila tu nádherně jemnou ruku přímo na tvář. Palcem mu přejela přes lícní kost, kolem nosu až ke rtům, které po jejím doteku zůstaly pootevřené. Nehýbal se, snad se bál, že by ji mohl vyplašit jako divoké zvířátko, kdyby udělal byť jen jeden pohyb. Nakonec zavřela oči a přitiskla své rty na jeho. Strnul a napůl čekal, že se tu zas objeví Dolohov, ale nic se nestalo. To mu přidalo na odvaze a skoro nesměle vzal její tvář do rukou, jako by byla tím nejdražším a nejkřehčím porcelánem.

Hermiona nesměle a nevědomě pokoušela jeho rty, dokud se tomu pátravému nátlaku nepodvolil. Nesměla mu přejela špičkou jazyka přes rty. Zachvěl se a sklouzl jí rukama na ramena a prsty jí přejížděl po krku, kde cítil, jak jí zběsile tepe srdce. Už dál nezvládal být jen pasivním účastníkem, a tak si ji prudce přitáhl do náruče až zdušeně vyjekla přímo do jeho rtů. Byla to sladká hudba pro jeho uši. Vklouzl jí jazykem do sladkých úst a prozkoumával je, zatímco rukama jí přejížděl po pažích a palci čas od času přejel po oblinách ňader ukrytých pod šaty. Těšilo ho, že mu vychází vstříc. Pil z jejích úst, jako by byla tím posledním, co měl v životě ochutnat. Vklouzla mu rukama pod kabát, aby konečně zjistila, zda jsou tam skutečně ukryty pevné svaly. Byla potěšena, když zjistila, že to, co cítí pod prsty jsou tuhé provazce šlachovitých svalů. Zakňourala na protest, když se od jejích úst přesunul k jejímu odhalenému hrdlu, kde krom horkých rtů občas pocítila i jeho zuby, které opatrně oždibovaly tu delikátní pokožku. Dovolila svým rukám, aby zabloudily až k jeho břichu a nakonec mu je položila na stehna. Byl to nevinný dotek, ale Snape věděl, že brzy bude vidět, jak moc na něj působí tohle jejich dostaveníčko. Dovolil si vrátit se k jejím rtům a naposledy ji hluboce políbit, než ji od sebe odtáhnul.

„Dál už to zajít nenechám. Nechci, abys mohla čehokoliv litovat," zachraptěl a pevně jí hleděl do zmatené tváře. Zardívala se a stále zrychleně dýchala.

„Omlouvám se, Severusi. Odpusť, ale chtěla jsem vědět, jaké to je, když nejsem opilá. Chtěla jsem vědět, jaké to je, když jsem s někým, kdo se mi líbí, ale kdo mě nevlastní," vysvětlovala zajíkavě a zaťala mu prsty do látky kalhot. Severus v duchu zaúpěl a modlil se, aby se její prsty nepohnuly víš.

„Já vím. Ale jednou bys mohla litovat toho, co by se nakonec stalo, kdybych se přestal ovládat. A já nechci, abys někdy v životě něčeho litovala, Mio," zašeptal nakonec, políbil ji otcovsky na čelo a stáhnul si ji do náruče. Hermiona ho nechala, aby ji objal. Schoulila se v jeho pažích, jako malé dítě a zhluboka vdechovala kořeněnou vůni bylin, která ho obklopovala, jako by to byl nejlepší parfém.

Narovnala se.

„Odpusť," pronesla tiše a pomalu odcházela do tmy směrem k domu. Severus tam ještě nějakou dobu zůstal, dokud si nebyl jistý, že na něm nebude nic vidět, pak se zvednul a odcházel stejným směrem, kterým přišel. Litoval jen jediné věci. Litoval pouzte toho, že někde hluboko uvnitř své hrudi, ve svém srdci věděl, že ta úchvatná žena nikdy nebude jeho. Bylo to hořké poznání. Ale prozatím se nehodlal vzdát. Ještě ne.


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. kapitola**

Hermiona si před zrcadlem pročesávala své dlouhé vlasy. Kůže na hlavě ji už konečně přestávala brnět od toho, jak měla vlasy pevně stažené. Každý večer byl v tomto ohledu úlevou. Byl to čas, kdy si konečně mohla rozpustit vlasy a rozšněrovat korzet. Bylo to nesmírně osvobozující. Zazubila se na sebe do zrcadla při pomyšlení, co by nyní řekli na její zjev ti dva šašci, co si říkali muži. Oblékla si na sebe dlouhý župan a přešla ke dveřím, když si uvědomila, že si zapomněla vzít knihu na čtení. Tichounce otevřela a opatrně vykoukla. Když seznala, že tam nikdo není, tak se po špičkách bosých chodidel vyplížila ze svého pokoje. Měla pocit, že se krade domem, jako zloděj. Jenže to pomyšlení ji neděsilo, naopak jí připadalo vzrušující.

Přede dveřmi knihovny se zastavila, zadržela dech a potichu naslouchala, zda tam někdo není. Po pár vteřinách, když se ujistila, že místnost by měla být prázdná, tak opět zopakovala svůj postup a vplížila se dovnitř. V krbu stále ještě plápolal oheň a zaléval místnost jak měkkým světlem, tak i mihotavými stíny. Zálibně přejížděla konečky prstů po svazcích knih, dokud nedošla k místu, kde věděla, že byla kniha, kterou si chtěla vypůjčit. Byl to obyčejný román, nic světoborného, ale ona potřebovala alespoň na pár okamžiků uniknout do jiné reality. Neodolala a začetla se do prvních stránek knihy ještě v knihovně. Stála tam bosá jenom v noční košili a županu s knihou v rukách. Nevěděla, že není sama. Byla příliš zabraná do svého pátrání po knize a následně i do čtení.

Zálibně sledoval její drobnou postavu ozářenou ohněm z krbu. Vypadala přímo božsky s těmi rozpuštěnými vlasy a bez velkého množství sukní. Konečně ji mohl vidět, jak skutečně vypadá, bez té módní skořápky. Věděl, že je drobná, avšak nyní mu připadala skoro až křehká. Cítil, jak se mu při tom pohledu krev hrne do spodnějších partií, než kde sídlil jeho mozek. Toužil ji sevřít v náručí a pevně ji k sobě přitisknout, aby konečně mohl cítit její tělo na svém bez toho, že by mu v tom bránily sukně, korzet či živůtek jejích šatů. Opět se mu v mysli objevil obrázek toho, jak nahá leží v jeho posteli a vlasy má rozházené po polštářích, zatímco ji přivádí k orgasmu. To jeho vzrušení zrovna moc nepomáhalo, spíše naopak. Zavrtěl se, aby si udělal trochu pohodlí, jelikož v jistých partiích mu začínaly být kalhoty poněkud trapně těsné.

V krbu prasklo poleno a do komína vylétnul snop jisker. Hermiona při tom nenadálém zvuku nadskočila, až jí vypadla kniha z rukou. Tlumeně zaklela a dřepla si, aby knihu. Když se narovnánala, tak koutkem oka zachytila temnější stín v nejvzdálenějším křesle, které se v knihovně nacházelo. Podezřívavě přimhouřila oči.  
„Je tu někdo?" houkla pevným hlasem a snažila se očima propátrávat skoro úplnou tmu. „Tak kdo je tam?!" křikla pánovitě a založila si ruce v bok. Z křesla se ozvalo uchechtnutí. Hermiona nadskočila, ale po tom zvuku měla podezření, že přesně ví, kdo tam sedí. Nasupeně si odfrkla a nakráčela přímo až ke křeslu. Jakmile došla do určité vzdálenosti, tak najednou jasně viděla postavu v křesle. Pochopila, že byl zahalen matoucím kouzlem, aby se vyhnul tomu, že ho někdo najde.  
„Antonine Petroviči Dolohove," oslovila ho netrpělivě. Udělal na ni ten nejnevinější kukuč, kterého byl schopen.  
„Ano, lyubímaya*?" ozval se nevinně ze svého místa.  
„Jsi tu celou dobu, že ano?" Věděl, že nemá cenu zapírat, a tak beze slova přikývnul. Hermiona si povzdechla a unaveně nad jeho bezprostředností zavrtěla hlavou. Chtěl si ji k sobě přivinout a vdechovat její jemnou vůni.  
„Před kým se schováváš?" zeptala se odhodlaně a s povytaženým obočím se mu zahleděla do očí. Dolohov se poněkud uraženě napřímil.  
„Já se před nikým neschovávám," odvrknul dotčeně. Hermiona potlačila smích. Choval se, jak malý kluk. _Malý uražený kluk_ , pomyslela si pobaveně.  
„Nelži, je to zbytečné," ujistila ho a dál na něj upírala umíněný pohled. Chtěla odpověď a nehodlala bez ní odejít. Povzdechl si a pročísnul si rukama vlasy, takže mu nyní jeden volný pramen spadnul do obličeje. Mladá žena se neudržela, udělala krok vpřed a něžně mu odhrnula z obličeje ten zatoulaný pramen. Seděl strnule a neodvažoval se pohnout. Věděl, že by se nemusel udržet a strhnul by ji k sobě. Nechtěl ji děsit, ale nevěděl, jak dlouho tohle ještě vydrží.  
„Pověz mi to. Pověz před kým nebo před čím se tu ukrýváš?" šeptala a sledovala ho zpod přivřených víček. Zavřel oči a opřel se do opěradla křesla.  
„Proč to musíš vědět?" zabručel.  
„Protože jsem zvědavá," odpověděla prostě. Usmála se na něj a čekala na odpověď. Antonin si unaveně povzdechnul a promnul si oči.  
„Před matkou, Severusem a před tebou," přiznal nakonec poraženecky. Hermiona na něj vytřeštila oči.  
„Proč zrovna přede mnou? Není to tak dlouho, co jsi mě chtěl jen líbat a hladit," škádlila ho a přitiskla mu na tvář drobnou ručku. Přitulil se k tomu doteku.  
„Přesně proto jsem se schovával," ucedil skrz zatnuté zuby.  
„Jsi hlupák, Antonine Dolohove, ale přeji dobrou noc," odpověděla nyní poněkud ledově, na patě se otočila a dlouhým krokem odešla z knihovny. Dolohov za ní dokázal jenom zmateně hledět. Netušil, co se stalo. Musel si jejich rozhovor několikrát přehrát v hlavě, než mu to konečně došlo. _Já jsem takový idiot,_ spílal si v duchu, když mu konečně došlo, co udělal. On vlastně urazil svou snoubenku a to to vypadalo na jeden z velmi mála klidných rozhovorů. Vstal a praštil pěstí do stolu. Do hajzlu, zaklel nahlas. 

xxxoOoxxx

Druhý den ráno se Hermiona definitivně rozhodla. Půjde do domu Morgensternů sama. Dnes chtěla zjistit něco víc, ale rozhodně neměla nejmenší zájem být ve společnosti jeho nafoukanosti Dolohova, a aby byla upřímná, ani na Snapea dnes po ránu neměla zrovna náladu. Nechtěla prostě vidět nikoho a alespoň na chviličku být sama. Snad by si pak dokázala pořádně utřídit myšlenky ohledně těch dvou mužů. Oba ji svým způsobem přitahovali. Oba byli jedineční a inteligentní, ale ona se mezi nimi cítila podivně rozdvojená. Kéž by se dokázala rozdělit, aby vyhověla oběma svým mužům. Hořce se usmála.

Zastavila se před vstupní branou na panství Morgensternů. Několikrtá se zhluboka nadechla a vydechla, než vstoupila. Zahrada byla nyní nádherná. Upravená, kvetoucí a plná života. Došla po vysypané štěrkové cestě až k volnému prostoru před vchodem do domu. Hermiona zavřela oči a v duchu úplně viděla, jak tady parkují kočáry a z nich vystupují hosté ve večerních róbách a hrnou se dovnitř, aby se mohli zúčastnit nějaké velkolepé slavnosti. Nadšeně se pousmála a do očí se jí vetřely slzy. Několikerým zamrkáním je zahnala. Hůlku měla připravenou v ruce, kdyby ji potřebovala, ale tak nějak stále doufala, že ji kouzla obestírající dům poznají, jako dceru Maleka Morgensterna, stejně jako ji poznala zahrada. Přešlapovala před vchodem, než se nakonec přinutila vyjít těch pár širokých schodů a stanout přímo přede dveřmi. Ruce se jí pokryly nervózním potem a kousala si spodní ret nervozitou.

Naposledy se zhluboka nadechla a roztřeseně udělala těch pár posledních kroků ke vchodovým dveřím a natáhla ruku ke klice. Zastavila se jen pár centimetrů nad klikou, zavřela oči a soustředila se do svého nitra, kde sídlila její magická podstata. Jakmile si byla jistá, tak přinutila magii, která jí proudila v žilách, aby se natáhla a vyšla ven z konečků prstů. Donutila ji natáhnout se a s její pomocí osahávala dveře před sebou. A nejen dveře, její magie se natahovala po celém domu, jako by to bylo přirozené. Oči měla stále zavřené, ale ruku již nechala volně klesnout k boku. Magie z ní prýštila a krátké pramínky vlasů se uvolnily z jejího účesu a poletovaly jí kolem obličeje ve větru, který vál jen a pouze kolem ní. Cítila v uších bušit krev, ale nedbala na to. Rozhodně se nehodlala sesypat. Byla tu sama a konečně mohla i sama sobě dokázat, že je dostatečně silná, že nepotřebuje ani jednoho z těch chlapů, aby ji chovali ve vatičce a opečovávali, jako kdyby nebyla dospělá žena, ale pouhá křehká panenka. 

Zlostně při té myšlence zatnula zuby, až jí na čelisti naskočily svaly a oči jí vířily tekutým zlatem. Rozhodně nebyla slabá ani křehká. Byla Morgensternová, takže nemohla být slabá. Nadechla se, aby zklidnila magii, která díky jejímu vzteku začala bouřit. To by nemuselo dopadnout dobře, a tak se nutila zklidnit sebe i svou magii, aby nenapáchala zbytečné škody.

Ucítila, jak její magická podstata o něco zavadila. Něco, co jako by čekalo, až se toho dotkne. Zavřela oči, aby se lépe soustředila a rozmotávala ta magická vlákna, na která narazila. Byla skvěle ukrytá a velmi dobře zamotaná. Nejspíše dílo jejího otce. S tou myšlenkou najednou pochopila, co se chtělo od někoho, kdo chtěl vstoupit. Stejně jako v zahradě musela dokázat i u vstupních dveří, že je to skutečně ona. Přestala rozmotávat zaklínadlo. Opatrně a polehoučku začala stahovat všechnu magii zpět do svého nitra. Když s tím byla hotova, tak začala prozkoumávat dveře. Trvalo jí to desítky minut, než zoufale přejela prsty po klice dveří. Neodvažovala se vejít, než se prokáže. V hlavě jí stále znělo Valeryino varování o tom, že její otec byl složitý a podezřívavý muž. Najednou pod bříšky prstů ucítila nějakou nerovnost. Mezi obočím jí naskočila zamyšlená vráska. Sklonila se tak, že se nosem skoro dotýkala kliky a zkoumala to místečko s nerovností, které bylo přímo pod klikou. V podstatě přímo mezi klikou a mechanismem zámku. Vytáhla hůlku a zašeptala: „ _Revelio_!"

Okamžik se nic nedělo, ale pak, jako by se vzduch v tom místě začal vlnit. Hermiona pro jistotu ustoupila. I tak ale nadšeně sledovala, jak se kov přetavuje, až nakonec odhalil jakýsi obrazec. Hermiona to místo bedlivě zkoumala a seznala, že je to otisk erbu. Přejela tam prsty a nic se nedělo, dokonce se i píchla do prstu a zkusila tam nechat rozmazat kapku krve, ale stále nic. Pak jí to najednou došlo. _Byl_ to skutečně otisk erbu. A ona věděla jakého. Sáhla si vzadu na krk a odepla svůj medailonek. Pohlédla na erb rodu de Vére. _Rodina mé matky_ , pomyslela si s podivnou skoro až by se dalo říct nemístnou pýchou, než ten šperk vložila přímo tam, kam viditelně patřil. Ozvalo se cvaknutí, když medailonek zapadnul na své místo. Pak se okamžik nic nedělo, než bylo znovu slyšet jakési mechanické cvakání, pak medailonek vypadnul ven a ona ho tak tak stihla zachytit, než by spadnul na zem.

Velice opatrně vstoupila dovnitř a zastavila se dá se říci přímo na prahu. Stála ve velké vstupní hale. Vše jako by bylo zakonzervované v čase. Jako kdyby to tak někdo nechal schválně přesně tak, jako kdyby se měli každou chvíli vrátit. Když udělala několik kroků do rozlehlého prostoru, tak se její kroky nesly ozvěnou. Bylo to svým způsobem strašidelné. Na druhou stranu jí to zde připadalo podivně známé, cítila se tu, jako doma. Přiznávala si to ztěžka. U Grangerových jí bylo dobře, ale tady měla pocit, že sem prostě patří. Asi to tak mělo být, i když jí Grangerových bylo líto. Byli jí dobrými rodiči a ona se cítila, jako kdyby je svým způsobem zrazovala. Zahnala tu myšlenku.  
„ _Lumos_ ," zašeptala a v jemném světle hůlky se rozhodla jít na průzkum.

Tušila, že její dva ochránci by to ani na okamžik neschvalovali, jenže Hermioně to v tuhle chvíli bylo naprosto jedno. Svářila se v ní hrdost s podivnou bázní. Opatrně procházela vstupní hlavou, dokud nedošla k patě schodiště. Nerozhodně tam přešlapovala, než si zvolila, že nejdříve prohledá přízemí domu. Kradmo procházela z jednoho místa na druhé, než objevila rozlehlý taneční sál. Ohromeně se rozhlížela po místnosti, které vévodil křišťálový lustr a obrovský krb, nad kterým byly póvěšeny tři obrazy. Všechno to byly portréty v životní velikosti. Přišla až k těm mistrovským dílům a fascinovaně hleděla na lidi, které zachycovaly.

První si její pozornost uchvátila žena v temně modrých večerních šatech. Byla překrásná a Hermiona odhadovala, že jí vyobrzili, když byla zhruba v jejím věku nebo maximálně jen o pár let starší. Měla temně rudé vlasy vyčesané vysoko a ozdobené sponami s drahými kameny. Možná diamanty, Hermiona se neodvažovala hádat. Stála a zdálo se, že hledí přímo na ni. Oči měla zelené, jako smaragdy a velmi jemnou tvář. Hermiona Jean Morgensternová pocítila něco, jako žárlivost, i když netušila proč by měla žárlit na ženu v obrazu. Postoupila tedy dál a spatřila vysokého, svalnatého muže s černými vlasy prokvetlými stříbrem. Pokud byla malba pravdivá, tak výškou i rameny mohl směle soupeřit s Toshkou. S hůlkou pozvednutou nad hlavu se mu zadívala do obličeje. Měl pevnou čtvercovou čelist, krátkou bradku, dlouhý, rovný nos, avšak jeho výrazu dominovaly oči. Ty oči měly barvu jantaru a díky tomu působil jako nějaký dravec. Hermiona ty oči znala. Ona sama měla naprosto ty samé. Polkla a otočila se k poslednímu obrazu. Opět na něm byla žena. Tentokrát však šlo o ženu drobnou, oproti muži z vedlejšího obrazu se zdála velmi křehká. Měla nádherné šaty v barvě zlata. Vlasy z větší části měla vyčesány do složitého drdolu, který zdobil diadém a část jí spadala ve vlnách na záda. Vypadalo to nádherně elegantně i poněkud rebelsky. Hermiona se musela usmát, když na ženině tváři spatřila jemný úsměv a malířovi se dokonce podařilo zachytit i to, že ten úsměv se jí dostal až do nich. Měla světle modré oči a v kombinaci s černými vlasy to vypadalo velmi zvláštně. Hermiona tuto kombinaci nevídala příliš často, ale vždy jí přišla nádherná.

„Mami. Tati," zašeptala nakonec a cítila, jak jí v očích štípou slzy. Nehodlala je skrývat. Byla sama, tudíž si mohla dovolit plakat. Nechala slzy úlevy i smutku stékat volně po tvářích, zatímco si prohlížela své rodiče a rudovlasou dívku.  
„Neplač, dítě," ozval se zničehonic pevný, i když příjemně hluboký hlas. Hermiona se vyděšeně rozhlédla kolem dokola, ale když nikoho neviděla, tak se podezíravě zahleděla na obraz.  
„Haló?!" křikla a prázdný sál jí vracel ozvěnu jejího hlasu. Neozvalo se nic, kromě uchechtnutí. Ten zvuk se ozval přímo před ní. S přimhouřenýma očima se otočila k obrazům. Muž na obraze to nevydržel první a zamával jí. Dívka na něj jen ohromeně zírala s otevřenou pusou.  
„Zavři pusu, dítě, není slušné takhle na někoho zírat," napomenul ji, než si z rukávu smetl imaginární smítko.  
„Nebuď na ni hrubý, Maleku," ozvala se ta žena z obrazu po Malekově pravici. Evidentně se s tím mužem nepárala, takže si Hermiona domyslela, že je to skutečně její matka - Dahlia. Muž se tvářil, že její radu nevzal na vědomí, ale už Hermionu nepopichoval.  
„Neměj strach, drahá, vše má svůj čas i místo a vše se dozvíš, holčičko. Jsem ráda, že jsi našla cestu zpátky, to prozatím stačí," pronesla její matka a v hlase měla zoufalý podtón, jako kdyby toužila vyjít z obrazu a obejmout svou dceru. A možná to tak bylo.

„Omlouvám se, za svou neomalenost, ale opravdu jste moji rodiče? Opravdu jste Malek a Dahlia Morgensternovi nebo jsem zase omdlela a mám opravdu divný sen?" ptala se Hermiona a stále podezřívavě zkoumala obrazy i své okolí. Malek se zasmál, než on i Dahlia přikývli. Na Hermionu už toho bylo nějak moc. Chtěla pryč. Chtěla odsud okamžitě zmizet. Najednou se jí místnost zhoupla před očima a pak se vše kolem ní roztočilo. Dělalo se jí zle od žaludku a musela polknout hořkou slinu, než se zvedla na všechny čtyři a zjistila, že je přímo uprostřed salónu Dolohovových. V okamžiku, kdy si uvědomila, že se poprvé nevědomky empřemístila/em bez asistence, aniž by to dřív nějak trénovala, se jí udělalo nevolno. Poslední co si pamatovala, než milosrdně omdlela byly špičky černých bot a zářivý vzor na koberci.

Pozn. autora:  
*lyubímaya - milovaná


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. kapitola**

Seděl na okraji postele a bez hnutí pozoroval mladou ženu, které se očividně zdálo něco nepříjemného. Házela sebou a tiše ppofňukávala. Rád by ji probudil, ale nedařilo se mu to. I když musel uznat že mnohem raději by jí zakroutil krkem za to, že se bez patřičného cviku sama přemístila. Jenže teď když tu ležela si připadal bezmocný. Severus chodil Hermioonu pravidelně kontrolovat, avšak I on prohlásil, že se Hermiona bude muset probudit sama. Vyjevil Antoninovi své podezření, že možná vyčerpala příliš mnoho své magické podstaty a ta se nyní musela doplnit. Až se v jejím megickém jádru nastolí rovnováha, tak se probudí. A tak čekal. Odmítal se od své snoubenky třeba jen hnout. Měl pocit, že tu musí být. Musí ji chránit, I když to momentálně znamenalo tu jen sedět.

„ _Med_ ," zašeptal, když spatřil, jak jí z očí skanula slza. „Co se ti asi zdá?" přemýšlel nahlas i přesto, že věděl, že mu nikdo neodpoví. „Jsem tady, _rebenok_ , jsem tady. Nikdo ti neublíží, to ti slibuji," šeptal tichounce, zatímco ji držel za ruku. Zdálo se, že to pomohlo, protože se opět uklidnila. Antoninovi přišlo to čekání nekonečné. Nakonec na okamžik odešel do knihovny a když se vrátil s knihou ruskýh bylin v ruce, tak se opět posadil na pelest postele a začal nahlas předčítat.

Byl už skoro večer, když Hermiona konečně tevřela oči. První co viděla byl Antonin Dolohov, který předčítal z knihy, kterou měl položenou v klíně. Musela se usmát, když v tomto nestřeženém okamžiku spatřila na jeho tváři lehce zranitelný výraz. Četl ve své mateřštině a Hermioně se líbilo, jak měkce a melodicky jeho slova znějí. Pak si uvědomila, že alespoň z části je schopná tomu porozumět. Šlo o staré pověsti. Nechtěla, aby přestal číst, a tak se pokuila ani se nehnout, aby ho nevyrušila. Zdálo se však, že její společník nějak dokázal vycítit, že se probrala, protože k ní stočil pohled.

„Díky bohu!" zvolal s úlevou jasně patrnoou v jeho hlase. Hermiona mu věnovala nepatrný úsměv.

„Nepřestávej číst, Toshko, prosím," pronesla unaveným hlasem. Antonin si uvědomil, že na něj vyjímečně nekřičí ani ho neposílá do horoucích pekel, ale jako zázraakem ho oslovuje zdrobnělinou jeho křestního jména. Byl to skvělý pocit.

„Napij se, _med,_ " pronesl klidně a přiložil jí k ústům sklenici. Hermiona se napila a zašklebila nad tou podivnou chutí. Pak jí došlo, že to nebyla jenom voda a přesně věděla, kdo to přichystal. Severus. _Nejspíše nějaký životabudič_ , pomyslela si, než opět upřela na Dolohova prosebný pohled. Ten se málem rozesmál nad tím, jak tahle malá ženuška dokáže působit na muže kolem sebe. A nejhorší na tom ale bylo, že ona sama si to v podstatě ani neuvědomovala.

„Už nemůžu, Míno, bolí mě záda, jak se nemohu opřít. Seděl jsem tady celé odpoledne," pronesl unaveně, když dočetl další kapitolu. Hermiona se na něj zamyšleně zadívala, než se posunula, aby mu udělala místo vedle sebe na posteli. Antonin nad jejím gestem jen tázavě pozvedl obočí, než odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. Všiml si, jak se při jeho odmítnutí Hermioně blýsklo v očích.

„Pak tedy odejdi, Dolohove," pronesla rozhodně. Chvíli na ni zmateně hleděl, ale pak si vzpomněl na jejich nedávný rozhovor v knihovně. Opět se zachoval jako idiot. Když se nezvedal, tak opatrně vylezla z postele a postavil se přímo před něj. Vztek jí dodal sílu i odhodlání.

„Zmiz z mého pokoje!" zakřičela na něj s rukou napřaženou ke dveřím. Antonin se postavil. Tyčil se nad ní v celé své výši, avšak Hermionu to ani na okamžik nezastrašilo.

„Ty mi rozkazovat nebudeš. Ne v mém vlastním domě," zasyknul na ni podrážděně. Zlost jí vehnala barvu do tváří. Jeho snouenka mu opět přišla ve svm vzteku dokonale žádoucí. Připomínala mu nějakou starodávnou bohyni.

„Vypadni!" vykřikla znovu a hrud se jí ztěžka zvedala, jak se jí zrychlil dech. Její snooubenec se nehnul ani o krok.

Ani jeden si nevšimli, že do dveří vstoupila další postava, kterou přilákal zvuk jejich rozmíšky.

„Je všechno v pořádku?" zeptala se Valeryia ze svého místa u dveří. Dnes na sobě měla ledově modrou róbu a Hermiona musela uznat, že ta žena přesně ví co si obléknout, aby podtrhla svou krásu.

„Ne!" rozkřikla se Hermiona a v očích jí opět zaštípaly slzy, tentokrát však vzteku. „Chci, aby tahle parodie na manžela okamžit odešla z mého pokoje," dožadovala se Hermiona neústupně a zlostně se zabodávala do Antonina pohledem. Valeryia se pousmála, než promluvila.

„Ale jistě, drahá, to nebude problém, že ne, Antonine?" pronesla Valeryia medově sladkým hlasem.

„Jistě," procedil její syn skrz zatnuté zuby, prudce se otočil a odrázoval z pokoje.

„Chceš si promluvit o tom, co se stalo, Hermiono?" zeptala se účastně Valeryia, avšak mladá žena jen zatínala pěsti a odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, ale děkuji," pronesla nakonec hlasem prostým jakýchkoliv emocí.

„Antonine Petroviči," začala jeho matka, když se usadil dole v salonu se sklenicí pálenky. Při zvuku svého jména protočil oči v sloup, než je stočil k drobné postavě své matky. „Co se stalo, _synok_? Zdá se, že tě tvá žena nemůže ani cítit," ptala se starostlivě Valeryia. Antonin sevřel rty do tenké čárky, než do sebe obrátil sklenku a odhodlal se matce odvyprávět celý ten příběh. Valeryia na něj tiše hleděla, nepřerušovala ho, prostě svého syna jen poslouchala.

„Zranil jsi její pýchu. Zdá se, že díky tobě i Severusovi si připadala žádoucí a ty jí odmítáš. Víš, jaké to pro ni asi musí být?" Antonin upřel na svou matku tvrdý pohled.

„A víš, jaké to je pro mě, máti?" utrhl se na ni. „Bojím se, že když s ní zůstanu sám, tak to zle skončí a ona mě bude nenávidět," povzdechl si. Valeryia ho mateřsky pohladila po vlasech.

„Ty ji skutečně miluješ, že ano, _synok_?" zeptala se.

„Já nevím, máti, ale když o tom tak přemýšlím, tak asi ano. Vždyť je to přece moje snoubenka, moje budoucí manželka, a snad jednou i matka mých dětí. Jak bych ji mhl nemilovat? Cítím, že je moje povinnost ji chránit před vším zlem na světě. Kdyby to bylo potřeba, tak bych za ni dýchal nebo bez váhání vyměnil svůj život za její, ale ona si ničeho z toho neváží. Pokaždé mě od sebe odežene a nebo já řeknu něco, co naopak odežene ji," povzdechl si zoufale Antonin a zahleděl se do mehově zelených očí své matky.

„Jdi, omluv se a vysvětli jí to. Řekni jí, co cítíš," snažila se ho povzbudit Valeryia. Antonin neodpověděl, jen do sebe obrátil i zbytek pálenky, co měl ve sklenici. „Pokud se dál hodláš hovat jako uražený klouček, tak se pak nesmíš divit, že tvé místo brzy zaujme Severus Snape. Ta mladá žena má slabost pro vás oba, tak buď tak hodný a spolkni svou uraženou ješitnost," rozohnila se Valeryia, než mu z prstů vytrhla sklenici a odešla z místnosti. Její slova mu v hlavě zněla ozvěnou. Jako obvykle měla totiž jeho matka pravdu. A on ten pocit nesnášel.

Hermiona už byla dávno převlečená v noční košili a županu, když se ozvalo rozhodné zaklepání na dveře. Snažila se ho ignorovat, jenže dotyčný se zdál stejně odhodlaný jako ona. Po několikaminutách si nakonec povzdechla, pevně si v pase zavázala šerpu županu a bosky doťapkala ke dveřím. Otevřela je zrovna v okamžiku, kdy se Dolohov rozhodl znovu zaklepat, takže tam stál se zvednutou rukou. Netrpělivě se na něj zadívala, než promluvila.

„Co chceš?" Antonin se zhluboka nadechnul, aby se uklidnil.

„Smím dál, Míno?" zeptal se opatrně. Hermioně si založila ruce na hrudi, než ustoupila ze dveří, aby mohl vejít.

„No?" pobízela ho s pozvednutým obočím, když se za ním zaklaply dveře.

„Chtěl jsem se omluvit. Všechno jsi to špatně pochopila," začal, avšak mladá žena ho přerušila.

„Myslíš to, že se chováš, jako kdybych měla mor? Nehodláš vedle mě ani nevinně sedět na posteli. Zdá se, že naše manželství by bylo obrovský omyl. Copak bys mohl sdílet život, dům a lože se ženou, které se nehodláš ani dotknout?!" vmetla mu. Antonin na ni vykulil oči.

„Já..." začal, ale pak zmlknul.

„Vím, že nejsem zrovna kráska, ale mám nějakou svou hrdost, Dolohove. Možná jsem si na okamžik myslela, že by to mohlo fungovat. Že...že bych i opravdu _chtěla_ být tvojí manželkou, ale copak by to šlo?" pokračovala ve svém monologu. Jakmile začala, tak nedokázala přestat, musela mu říct všechno. Ať už se pak stane cokoliv, tohle prostě musela udělat. Cítila to tak. Byla už unavená touhle hrou na kočku a myš.

„Viditelně ti dělá problém už jen představa, že by ses tohohle," prohlásila rozohněně a vztekle trhla za šerpu županu, který se okamžitě rozevřel odhalil mladé ženské tělo zahalené jen v tenké noční košilce, která nechávala trochu prostoru i fantazii. Antonin nasucho polknul nad tím neskutečně svůdným výjevem, který ml před sebou.

„Jsi akorát studený psí čumák!" prskla na něj nakonec, když jí konečně došla slova. Stála tam v rozevřeném županu a ňadra se jí pod látkou košilk zvedala a klesala, jak prudce oddechovala. Antonin tam jen tak stál a zíral na tu mladou ženu. Věděl, že by měl něco udělat nebo říct, jenže nedokázal zformulovat ani jedinou kladnou myšlenku.

„Tak, sakra alespoň něco řekni," vybuchla znvu Hermiona.

„Tohle nejsi ty," pronesl nakonec to jediné, co mu přišlo na mysl. Viděl, jak jí v konečcích dlouhých vlasů jiskří magie. V mžiku si uvědomil, že to zase zvoral a chtěl to napravit, ale zdálo se, že je už pozdě.

„Jistě, že jsem. Vím, že se nechovám, jako dáma, kterou sis představoval, ale taková uvnitř jsem. Stojím před tebou, Dolohove, jenom v noční košilce a ty nemyslíš na nic jiného, než na to, že to nejsem já?!" podivovala se nad jeho reakcí. „Jsi vůbec skutečný muž, Dolohove?" rýpla si do něj doufaje, že z něj dostane nějakou další reakci. Nic se však nedělo.

„Prosím, uprav si ten župan," zamumlal nakonec a sklopil pohled na špičky svých bot.

„Proč? Nelíbí se ti co vidíš?!" Antonin zariskoval další pohled na mladou ženu, ale tahle její jedovatá poznámka, stejně jako zpochybňování jeho mužství bylo to poslední, co dokázal snést.

Udělal dva dlouhé kroky a stál přímo před ní. Hermiona zalapala po dechu nad jeho nenadálou blízkostí. Antonin se neobtěžoval slovy, chytil ji za ruku a prudce si ji vtisknul do rozkroku. Hermiona zkoprněla úžasem a překvapením.

„C-co to má znamenat?" zakoktala se zmateně.

„To je důvod proč jsem chtěl, aby ses oblékla. Důvod proč jsem vedle tebe nechtěl sedět na posteli a nebo se tě dotýkat víc, než je nezbytně nutné. Je to důkaz toho, že to, co mi ukazuješ se mi opravdu _hodně_ líbí, _rebenok_ ," zavrčel hrdelně. Hermiona na něj hleděla široce rozevřenýma očima. Cítila jeho tvrdost přes látku kalhot. Jako každá mladá dáma věděla, že muž se se ženou musí spojit v intimních partiích, aby mohlo dojít k početí, ale nikdy jí nikdo nevysvětlil, jak muži dole vypadají. Bylla zvědavá. Nehodlala se odtáhnout, ale přejela po celé délce té tvrdé vybouleniny. Antonin tiše zasténal. Hermiona na něj polekaně hleděla, ale ruku neodtáhla.

„Bolí to?" Antonin by se nejraději rozesmál nad její nevinnou nezkušeností, ale tentokrát to nehodlal pokazit, a tak jen zavrtěl hlavou. Její drobná ručka ho opatrně hladila. Pak ho najednou stiskla a přejela přes jeho žalud. Antonin prudce vtáhnul do plic vzduch.

„Dost, Míno, prosím," zaškemral, když ji chytil za ruku, aby ji odtáhl od svého rozkroku, který ji zdá se víc než dost zaujal.

„Myslela jsem, že se ti to líbí," pronesla nechápavě. Antonin přikývnul.

„A právě proto musíš přestat," snažil se jí vysvětlit. Hermioně naskočila nad kořenem nosu zamyšlená vráska. „Bože všemohoucí, proč musíš být tak rozkošně nevinná?"

„Smím tě políbit, Toshko?" zašeptala nesměle, jako kdyby před chvílí vůbec nedržela ve své delikátní ručce jeho mužství. Ta žena byla plná protikladů a on si přiznával, že to ho na ní fascinuje i přitahuje.

Místo odpovědi se nad ní sklonil a přitiskl své rty na její. Hermiona se neostýchala a skoro okamžitě mu do úst vklouzla jazykem. Antonin byl ohromeně potěšen její náhlou smělostí. Utěšovalo ho vědomí, že tentokrát není opilá. Jakmile se nbažila jeho úst, tak mu sjela rty na čelist a na hrdlo, kde ho něžně kousla. Antonin zasténal a hladil ji po zádech i bocích. Přejížděl po křivce jejího pasu až vysoko k oblinám ňader, o které sotva zavadil konečky prstů. Hermiona mu vycházela vstříc. Lnula k němu, jako by se topila a on byl její záchranný kruh. Líbal ji na krk, pak na rameno a nakonec jí jazykem překmitl přes důlek mezi klíčními kostmi. Zachvěla se mu v náruči a tichoulince pod jeho doteky kňourala.

„Strašně moc bych tě chtěl ochutnat, Míno," zašeptal jí hlasem zhrublým touhou do ucha.

„Jak to myslíš?" ptala se zmateně a dál si pohrávala s krátkými vlasy na jeho krku.

„Můžu ti to ukázat, prosím dovol mi ukázat ti rozkoš, kterou ti mohu přinést," šeptal naléhavě, zatímco jí velkýma rukama sjel na zadeček a přitiskl ji k sobě. Na podbřišku opět cítila tu obrovskou vybouleninu.

„Možná jsi můj snoubenec a právě dělám věci, které pravá dáma nedělá, ale nemůžu ti dovolit, abys mě připravil o panenství," šeptala odmítavě.

„I přesto, že by tě o něj připravil muž, který se jednou stane tvým manželem?" naléhal dál. Hermiona však neústupně vrtěla hlavou.

„Nemůžu, je to špatné," snažila se mu vysvětlit. Antonin se však nevzdával.

„A co když ti slíbím, že tě o věneček nepřipravím?" Hermiona se na něj tázavě zadívala vášní rozzářenýma očima. Nebyla schopná mu odpovědět. Dolohov si to však vysvětlil po svém, vyhoupl si ji do náruče a odnesl ji do postele.

„Bude to bolet?" téměř zafňukala, když jí pomalinku vyhrnoval noční košili.

„Tohle ne, ale první milování příjemné nebude. Teď se zkus uvolnit, rád bych tě ochutnal. Dá se říci, že tě mám v úmyslu pomilovat ústy," vysvětloval jí se spokojeným úsměvem, zatímco jí košili vyhrnoval stále výš a výš. Najednou před ním seděla nahá na posteli a snažila se rukama zakrýt.

Líbal ji a něžně hladil, dokud se pod jeho doteky neuvolnila. Viděl, že je stále nervózní, ale co bylo ještě důležitější – viděl, že mu důvěřuje. Pomaličku se sunul po jejím těle dolů. Tu a tam se zastavil a políbil ji, něžně kousnul a nebo ochutnal tu bledou pokožku jazykem. Cítil, jak se pod ním chvěla, když nalezl citlivé místečko. Šíleně rád by si ji ihned vzal, ale to by nejspíše brala jako zradu. Zatím se hodlal spokojit s tím, že ji pomiluje ústy. Když konečně sjel rty k drobnému trojúhelníčku chloupků mezi jejími stehny, tak cítil, jak ztuhla.

„ _U_ _spokoysya, moy lyubimyy_ ," zašeptal něžně, zatímco jí doširoka rozevřel nohy a uvelebil se tam. Zatím si jen opíral bradu o ten sladký hrbolek a hleděl jí do obličeje. Viděl, že se bojí, ale naží se to zakrýt.

„Jen si tě prohlédnu, přivoním si k tobě a nakonec tě ochutnám a ukážu ti rozkoš," přislíbil. Rozevřel jí stydké pysky. Pod jeho dotekem sebou ucukla. Ani ona sama se tam sebe nikdy nedotýkala krom osobní hygieny a nyní to dovolovala jemu. Přišla si podivně zvláštně. Jako kdyby to ani nebyla ona a nebo to nakonec přece jen byla ona? Netušila, ale v okamžiku, kdy jí jeho jazyk poškádlil na poštěváčku, tak na všechno zapomněla. Prudce vtáhla do plic vzduch a zalapala po dechu. Vytřeštěně se podívala na něj dolů. Antonin se zdál spokojený přímo tam kde byl. Další dotek a Hermioně z úst uniknul sten. Cítila, jak ji saje, pokouší zuby a líbilo se jí to. V podbřišku cítila sladký narůstající tlak, u kterého si nebyla jistá, co znamená, ale i v její nevinnosti jí bylo jasné, že to je nějaký příslib. Velkými dlaněmi ji chytil pod zadečkem a přizvednul si ji.

Byla pro něj tou nejkrásnější květinou. Mazlil se s jejím klínem a pomaličku v ní budoval rozkoš, kterou ji přislíbil, i když by si mnohem raději okamžitě rozepnul poklopec a vniknul do toho sladkého nevinného těla. Zatím však byl ochoten si vystačit i s tímto. Zakňourala, když cítila, jak do ní vklouznul jeho horký jazyk. Antonin blaženě zasténal do jejího klína, když konečně ochutnal tu šťávičku, která z ní prýštila. Byla to ta nejsladší chuť. Nedokázal se jí nabažit. Ucítil, jak k němu sama pozvedá boky, a tak se vrátil k jejímu klitorisu. Tomu drobnému pokladu, o kterém věděl, že je jedním z klíčů k ženské rozkoši.

Hermiona mu zamotala prsty do vlasů a chvílemi aniž by věděla co dělá si ho přitlačila silněji do klína. Jejímu milenci se to líbilo, zdálo se, že ta žena v sobě má skutečnou vášeň, což bylo něco, co dokázal ocenit. Opatrně přejel špičkou prstu po její dírce, aby si ho navlhčil, než jeho špičku vložil do ní. Hermiona doširoka rozevřela oči a zalapala po dechu. Nedal jí však šanci protestovat. Vklouznul do ní nejvíc, jak se odvažoval a žasnul nad tím, jak moc byla úzká a nádherně mokrá. Pohyboval prstem opatrně tak, jako kdyby to byl jeho vlastní penis, zatímco jí jazykem stále rychleji a rychleji přejížděl přes klitoris. Nakonec ho nasál mezi zuby a to bylo vše, co potřebovala, aby přepadla přes tu magickou hranici. Cítil, jak se napjala a v záškubech orgasmu mu sevřela prst, který byl stále uvnitř jejího sladkého těla.

Vyklouznul z ní a sedl si vedle ní na postel. Něžně hladil její tělo, které se vzpamatovávalo z prvního orgasmu.

„Líbilo se ti to?" zeptal se nakonec, když k němu stočila zlatý pohled. Nebyla si jistá pevností hlasu, a tak jen přikývla.

„Polib mě," zachraptěla nakonec a vztáhla k němu ruce. Antonin si chtěl otřít ústa, ale ona jeho ruku zastavila. Ohromeně na ni pohlédnul, ale neodvažoval se jí nevyhovět. Se vší potlačovanou vášní ji políbil a Hermiona zaténala, když na jeho rtech i jazyku ucítila svou vlastní chuť. Bylo to zvláštn vzrušující. Nakonec se odtáhnul a políbil ji na čelo. Hermiona už před dlouhými minutami zapomněla na cudnost. Vzhledem k tomu, kde se jí dotýkal ještě před několika okamžiky jí přišlo divné, aby panikařila proto, že je před ním nahá.

„Mohla bych...ehm...Mohla bych i já tobě přinést rozkoš, tak jako ty mně?" zeptala se nakonec zvědavě. Antonin jí věnoval vědoucí úsměv.

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl bez mrknutí oka a přemýšlel, co se té malé čarodějnici honí hlavou.

Hermiona se postavila na všechny čtyři a jednou ručkou se natáhla do jeho klína, kde se neobratně snažila rozepnout mu poklopec kalhot. Pomohl jí a i když věděl, že by ji měl zastavit, tak se nedokázal k tomu přinutit. Když vysvobodila jeho mužství z kalhot, tak se jí překvapeně rozšířily oči nad tím, co se před ní objevilo. Pohladila ho po celé jeho délce a zkoumala ten tvrdý kus masa, který pod jejím dotekem pulzoval. Antonin se opřel o ruce a zaklonil hlavu, jak si užíval její zkoumavé doteky.

„Jsi obrovský," pronesla ohromeně, když se před ním svezla na kolena. Už asi chápala, co myslel tím, že intimní styk nebude zrovna příjemný. Jak by taky mohl být, když do ní má v úmyslu vrazit ten jako kámen tvrdý kus masa? Zamračila se, ale nakonec to hodila za hlavu, když rty přejela od jeho kořene až po žalud, kde rozevřela ústa a celý ho nasála. Antonin se nedokázal tak úplně ovládnout a jednou rukou ji chtil pevně ve vlasech. Udával jí tempo. Pumpovala jednou rukou nahoru a dolů, zatímco jí přirážel do úst. Nutila se uvolnit a pojmout ho co nejvíc, což se setkalo s povzbudivým zasténáním od jejího snoubence. Cítila, jak jí občas naráží až vzadu do krku. Zrychlila tempo, když ucítila, jak se mu napjaly svaly na stehnech. Měla nad ním moc a skutečně si to užívala. Cítila ve vlasech tah, jak se ji snažil od sebe odtáhnout. Nenechala ho. Naopak ho ještě víc nasála do úst.

„Přestaň, Míno," zašeptal hlasem poznačeným touhou. Najednou sebou v jejích ústech zaškubal a ona ucítila, jak se jí tam rozlila horká tekutina. Bylo to slané a horké, ale ta chuť se jí zamlouvala. Odtáhla se a jazykem slízla každou kapičku, kterou by tam mohla zanechat. Pohlédla mu do tváře. Hleděl na ni dravčíma očima a fascinovaně zíral, když přímo před jeho očima polkla. Jen z toho pohledu málem dosáhnul druhého orgasmu.

Stáhnul ji k sobě do náruče a položil se s ní na postel. Hermiona se mu bezelstně schoulila do náruče. Byla unavená. Hrozně unavená, a tak pomalinku odplouvala do spánku s dlouhým mužským tělem za svými zády. Cítila se v bezpečí. Věděla, že její snoubenec neudělá nic, s čím by nesouhlasila a ona ho za to milovala. To byla poslední myšlenka, než upadla do sladkého spánku. Dolohov hlídal její spánek a čas od času ji pohladil po hedvábné kůži. Když se mu začaly klížit oči, tak se přinutil vstát, upravil se a odešel do svého pokoje, kde se nemotorně svléknul a zapadnul do postele. Usnul prakticky v okamžiku, kdy se hlavou dotknul polštáře.

 **Pozn. Autora:**

 _Uspokoysya, moy lyubimyy_ – uklidni se, má milovaná


End file.
